The Lost Knight
by CommanderKnight145
Summary: This is a request from a fellow reader. I hope you enjoy it. I just hope I did a good job in making your story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Kanian Stark's POV-

' **Shit, the engines are shot, this is going to hurt.** ' I thought as our ship was going into a descent. I managed to divert our course to a small patch of dirt that R7 said was Gibraltar. "Oh now you tell me R7! Get somewhere safe, I have a feeling this is going to end badly." I yelled to my astromech. He was similar to Anakin's R2-D2 except he was green instead of blue. R7 did some beeps and rolled over to small compartment and waited for the inevitable. I strapped myself into the seat and braced for impact.

-1 hour later-

I woke up to see we had crashed, but not as severely as I thought. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and noticed I had been dragged out of my ship and saw it was in flames. R7 beeped next to me and waved with his little compact arm. "Hiya R7." I said weakly patting him on the head.

"Are you ok?" I heard a gruff voice say. I instantly went for my lightsabers but they were gone. I looked and saw a towering animal look at me with concern.

"Looking for these?" he said holding my lightsabers. I got but was pushed down as I saw a woman with blonde hair push me back. "No, you've lost too much blood. You need to stay resting." She ordered. I complied and looked around my surroundings.

"Well, it seems as if you are feeling better, so I want to ask who you are?" the hulking animal asked.

"Well seeing as I have no choice. I am Kanian Stark. I am a Jedi Knight of the Republic or what's left of it." I said. I propped myself up with help from the medic. I looked and noticed my right arm was gone. "You sustained injuries from the crash. You are lucky to say the least." She said. I nodded and continued on.

"Well, I was helping my master try to get information for the Rebellion until Darth Vader showed up and attacked us. Even though I was a Knight, I was still inexperienced, I tried to help my master but he pushed me away and told me to escape and survive. This 'Order 66' as it is now known as, called for the mass extinction of the Jedi Knights and the Order. I was lucky to survive and escape." I said.

"But, I saw as Darth Vader killed my master in front of me. Filled with rage I charged him. But it was a fool's errand. I tried my hardest, but the power in him was strong. 'Anakin, this isn't you!' I yelled to him. He just looked at me and said 'Anakin Skywalker is dead, all that is left is Darth Vader. Jedi scum.' He said." I explained. I stopped as I had tears in my eyes. I loved Anakin as a brother, but due to him going down the dark path. It was too much.

I took a deep breath and continued. "I looked at him with horror and ran as fast as I could to my ship. He didn't bother to follow. I looked back one last time and saw his head down. I guessed he was fighting the darkness, I knew there was still good in him. He just needed to find it." I explained. "Well, turns out, as I was escaping I forgot to load in coordinates and we flew directly into a black hole. I was surprised we didn't die. But that didn't stop our crash here." I finished and looked as they had surprised faces.

"I-I am sorry. My name is Winston and this is Doctor Angela Ziegler. You landed in our Watchpoint at Gibraltar." The hulking primate known as Winston explained. Dr. Ziegler helped me up and brought me to an infirmary ward. She laid me on a bed and walked off to get something. R7 rolled next to me and made some beeps.

"Yeah R7, I don't think we are in our universe anymore." I said. Dr. Ziegler walked out with a robotic arm that looked not nearly as advanced as the ones I've seen. She walked over and connected the wires into my shoulder. After a few minutes, I was I in control and began moving it back and forth.

"Huh, nice. Very comfortable. Thank you." I said and Dr. Ziegler smiled. "You are very welcome. Thankfully, all you lost was your arm, nothing else seems to be broken." She informed me. I nodded and walked out as R7 rolled next to me. Before we left, I asked where I could find Winston so I could get my weapons back.

"On level 3 next to the mess hall if memory serves." She said and waved good bye. We walked down to level 3 and found Winston in his lab. He was tinkering with another machine as I walked in.

"Ah, Kanian, I have your weapons here." He said grabbing them and walking over to me. He handed them to me and I smiled. "Thank you Winston." I said. I activated both lightsabers and saw the green and blue sabers engulf the room in their light. "What beautiful weapons they are Kanian." Winston said looking at them. I nodded and sheathed them and placed them on my belt.

I walked out of his lab and started to wander around the base with R7 to get a feel for it. We walked around until we came to the mess hall. We walked in and noticed someone was already in. I walked over to the kitchen and she looked at me in surprise.

"Uh hello, are you a new recruit?" The girl asked. "Yes, I am Jedi Knight Kanian Stark and this is my trusted droid R7." I said introducing myself and R7. She knelt next to R7 and smiled. "Hi there, I am Dva a.k.a. Hana Song." She said introducing herself. R7 beeped and spun his head throwing his little hands in the air.

"R7 is happy to meet you too." I said smiling. "You're very young." Hana said. "Yeah, I am 19 but I can hold myself in a battle." She said putting her hands on her hips sticking her tongue out. I chuckled at her antics. "Don't worry, I am 19 too." I said smiling. She looked at me and loosened up her glare. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and a glass of water. I walked back out to see Hana and R7 getting along very great.

"So R7, any classified info you got on Kanian?" she asked the astromech. He looked at me and I nodded. He opened a hologram of records of me. There where training records, missions I did, payments, everything. Hana was more interested in my mission and training records. She was in awe at my way to use the Force and my unnatural skill with the lightsabers.

"Damn, you could give Genji a run for his money." She said watching a video of me deflecting laser bolts at battle droids. "Yeah, those droids were a pain in the ass. I remember fighting off a whole battalion of them along with my master." I said holding my head down at the memory. I sighed and saw a strand of my hair fall down and pushed it back. Hana heard me sigh and looked at me.

"I guess, your master, is a sore subject." She said looking down. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, even though he was strict, he cared for me. I was his padawan. I looked up to him in every way, when they came to my planet to look for any younglings, I was fortunate to have been chosen. He told me I had a strong connection. My parents were a little untrustworthy as to have their only son become a Jedi. Well I guess now they regret their decision." I said.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked. "Well, during the Clone Wars, we had gained a foothold until." I stopped. I sighed again and continued. "Order 66 happened." I said.

"What's Order 66?" Hana asked. "The mass extinction of the Jedi Knights and the Order. The Chancellor, or Darth Sidious, orchestrated the attack to wipe us out of the galaxy. After the Order, and when the dust settled, the Jedi Order was destroyed and all remaining Jedi were either killed or being hunted down. Some of the Jedi that survived, hid away on planets the Empire would never look to find. Some of those Jedi were Jedi's Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda." I said holding back tears.

"Darth Vader, he-he killed my master in front of me. We went to go on a mission to help the Rebellion, but he was there. He waited for us and attacked. No remorse, nothing. Just, pure hate and anger." I said as a tear fell down my face. "Why Anakin, what made you go down this path?" I asked under my breath.

"W-who's Anakin?" Hana asked. I smiled. "He was my best friend. He was full of energy and loved to be a hero. But, over time, he changed. He was glad to be an apprentice, but he just held anger. He told me his mother was killed by raiders on Tatooine. After that, he was just full of hate and anger. I guess it was enough to push him over the edge and he became Darth Vader. But, him and Obi-Wan fought on Mustafar and Kenobi injured him by cutting off his arm and legs. He was then burned by the lava. After all this, he was officially Vader. No trace of Anakin was left." I finished as tears fell down rapidly.

I felt Hana hug me and try to soothe me. "I am so sorry." She said as she cried. I looked at her and nodded. "Thank you, I guess I had to open up sooner or later. I am glad it was now." I said smiling. It was interrupted as Winston called us to the mission room.

Me and Hana walked in along with R7 as Angela and Winston stood in front of the hologram of a city. "Good, I actually want Kanian to go King's Row to help stop a suspected assassination attempt on Mondatta. Hana, I want you to do some recon at Numbani. My guess is Talon plans on making an attack for the gauntlet." We nodded and walked out and head to a jet. I walked over to the wreckage of my ship and noticed not everything was destroyed.

I trudged through and saw some bacta bombs still in good condition. [ **A/N: I fucking hate those in Battlefront.** ] I grabbed them and walked out. ' **I'll have to look in there more after this mission.** ' I thought as I walked back to the jet. Hana was waiting for me and saw the bacta bombs in my hands.

"The hell are those?" she asked. "Bacta Bombs, little medkits to replenish strength and help heal injuries." I answered and she nodded. She walked into the cockpit and started to fly us to King's Row. She dropped me off on a building near the event. I looked up and saw she cloaked the plane and flew off.

' **Now to find the assassin.** ' I thought and started to jump from building to building. I noticed a guard unconscious. I walked over and looked him over and saw signs of a scuffle. ' **I guess the assassin is here already.** ' I thought and looked around. I sensed the area and felt a rather negative energy.

' **Found you.** ' I thought and took off after the assassin. I heard the Mondatta speaking. "Human, Machine, we are all one within the Iris." I heard him say. I continued on the trail and paused to see a guard put a hand to his ear that had a commlink. I also took notice of a woman walking out of the crowd. She had brown, spiky hair, with a brown jacket and orange leggings with a white machine on her chest. I continued on until I heard a girl's voice say "Trying to crash another party luv? Ha!" she said and gunfire was heard after. I ran over the edge to see a purple lady vaulting over the brown haired lady and fired at her.

I saw she crashed through a window and ran off with the brown haired lady hot on her tail. I guessed she was the assassin and hopped down on the ground. I ran to Mondatta and slid next to her.

"Mondatta, you need to get out of here. There is an assassin here to kill you." I said holding his shoulders. He looked at me and the guard walked over to arrest me until he heard someone speaking in the comms.

"This is a secure channel, identify yourself." He said. He must've surprised as I heard gunfire come from the comms. "All rooftop teams, check and clear HALO is leaving." He said and grabbed Mondatta and walked him down to his limo. I walked with them until I heard an explosion come from the top of a building. I looked and saw the same brown haired lady get launched into the air. I heard the crack off a gunshot and saw her blink away. I instantly jumped in and activated my blue lightsaber and deflected the bullet.

"Get the fuck out of here NOW!" I yelled to Mondatta's security and ran and jumped off one building and force jumped my way to the top of the building. I looked over and saw the brown lady blink at the blue lady. She dived on at her and soon was on top of her.

"Why? Why would you do this?" she screamed at her. I heard laughter and she brought her down to whisper something and shoved her off of her and slammed her into a wall. I saw her machine started to crackle with energy. I jumped next to her and activated both blades. I stared her down and she smirked and left on a dropship. ' **Damn it, she got away. But at least Mondatta is safe.** ' I thought and sheathed my blades and slid next to the brown lady. I looked at her leg and saw the word 'Tracer'.

"Must be an Overwatch agent." I mumbled. I activated my comms and called Winston. "Hey, I found an unconscious girl. Brown, spiky hair, orange leggings, brown jacket. The word 'Tracer' in bold letters on her left leg." I said to Winston. "You found Tracer!" he exclaimed. "Alright, I'll look for an apartment to help her. Her machine is crackling with energy." I said. "Alright, it will be long before Hana can come back." Winston said. I picked Tracer up bridal style.

I walked and found an inn and walked in. The people inside gasped at me. "That's Tracer." "Isn't Overwatch illegal?" I heard the murmurs. "Sorry, she is cosplaying as Tracer." I explained and everyone sighed. I got a room for us and brought Tracer with me. I placed her on the bed and looked at her machine.

"Winston, could you explain to me this machine on her chest? It is still crackling with energy and I am sensing it could turn out bad." I said. "Thankfully, she can hold out for 6 hours before her Chronal Dissociation starts to kick in. I am sending instructions on how to disassemble the machine and fix what is going on." He explained. I felt my data pad rumble and pulled out to see the specs for her machine. I flipped her on her back and undid the straps to her machine.

She grumbled a little and continued to sleep. I flipped her back on her back and pulled of the machine. I walked over to the desk and started to take apart the machine.

-Tracer's POV-

' **Ugh, I got to remember to never do that again when fighting Widowmaker.** ' I thought and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I felt my chest was light and looked to see the Accelerator on the desk in pieces. ' **Oh no, what happened?** ' I thought and ran over to it. I heard the toilet flush and heard the door open. I ran to the closet and hid in it. I looked through the slit and saw a man walked out with long hair and tan skin, He looked at the bed and realized I wasn't on it.

"I know you're in the closet Tracer, come on out. I am a friendly." The man said. I gulped and walked out with my pistols drawn. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Kanian Stark. I am a Jedi Knight from a different universe. I crash landed at Watchpoint Gibraltar. Winston and Dr. Ziegler found me and nursed me back to health." He said explaining his situation to me. I lowered my pistols and holstered them. "I'm sorry luv, I was just a little confused and defensive after that fight with Widowmaker." I apologized to him. "It's ok Tracer, I understand." He said and walked back to my Accelerator.

"Ok, no this goes here, this goes there and there we go!" he said and held up the now fixed Accelerator. He walked over to me and placed it on my chest. "Hold this please." He said. I complied and he went behind and did the straps and soon the Accelerator was firmly strapped onto my chest.

"Thanks luv!" I said smiling at him. He nodded and activated his comm. "Winston, I fixed her Accelerator and ready for pick up. Also, I saved Mondatta." He said. "Alright Winston, tell Hana to hover above us ok." He looked at me and told us we needed to go to the roof and wait for Hana to pick them up.

"Ok." I said and walked out to the fire escape and blinked to the rooftop. Kanian jumped up and landed next to me. "Whoa, flexible aren't you luv?" I asked with a smile. He nodded and looked up. I heard the sound of engines and saw our jet floating above us. I blinked into the hangar and saw him jump up and land next to me.

"Let's go back Hana." He said walking in the cockpit. Hana smiled at him as he sat next her. She inputted some codes and soon we were flying off to Gibraltar.

-2 hours later Kanian's POV-

We made it back to base and Tracer blinked off to find Winston and Dr. Ziegler. I walked with Hana around the base. "I want to thank you Hana, for trusting me and being my first friend." I said to her. She looked at me and smiled. "It's my pleasure Kanian. I actually enjoy spending time with you." She said. I smiled and walked with her. I felt her hand grab mine. I blushed a little and looked at her.

"Well if love spending time with me, we need to look the part." She said smiling. I chuckled nervously smiled. She looked at me beamed her smile. ' **Oh god, I just met this girl, now it looks as if she wants to be with me.** ' I thought. She noticed my blush and chuckled. "Well, do you like me Kanian?" She asked holding her hands behind her and looking at me with her adorable brown eyes.

I scratched my head and chuckled nervously. "Well, granted I first met you, I actually kind of like you." I said. She smirked and crossed her arms. "Now, was that so hard?" she asked still smiling.

I chuckled a little. "Well, yeah actually. You are the first woman I have talked to since my mother." I said. She smiled and walked over to me and kissed me. I looked at her as she broke the kiss and grinned. "See, was it that hard to ask me out?" she said grinning. I sighed and smiled. I picked her up bridal style as she yelped. I walked to my room as she smiled and held my neck.

I placed her on the ground and she walked over to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I smiled and put on a spare set of pajamas and laid on the bed. Hana crawled in close and snuggled close in next to me. "Good night Kanian." She said. "Good night Hana." I said and heard her snore lightly. I soon felt myself being pulled into sleep.

 **A/N: Hello fellow readers. This isn't really my story, mostly a request from a reader. I hope you like it. I also hope you like it too fellow readers. Tata for now.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Kanian's POV The Next Day-

I woke up the next day to Hana sleeping soundly next to me. I went wide eyed for a minute and then yesterday came flowing back. I sighed and smiled and looked at Hana's sleeping form. I got up without waking her up and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and walked into the shower. I tossed my clothes on the sink and turned on the water. I felt the warm water flow and removed my dirty clothes and stepped in.

I was lost in thought as the warm water calmed my nerves and my muscles. I heard the door open and opened the curtain to see Hana walking in. She rubbed her eyes and started to yawn as she undressed herself. I closed the curtain and cleared my throat.

"Occupied." I said. She stopped yawning and opened to curtain and saw me. She smirked and hopped in with me. "What, afraid of a little skin on skin contact?" she asked. I sighed and smiled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. After our shower, we dried ourselves off and put on fresh clothes. We walked out and met with Lena and Angela.

"Morning Lena, Angela. How are you guys?" I asked. "We've been well Kanian. How about you and Hana?" Lena asked with a smirk. I became beat red until Hana came to my rescue. "How about you get yourself a man, and then we can talk like that, ok?" Hana retorted. Lena looked at her and smiled.

"I like you Hana, you got spunk just like me." She said blinking over to Hana and giving her a noogie. Hana grumbled and managed to squeeze out of her hold and began chasing her while yelling a string of swear words in Korean. I chuckled and scratched the back of my head. R7 beeped and rolled over to me and Angela.

"Good morning you bucket of bolts." I said hugging the astromech. [ **A/N: I plan on giving him R2-D2's personality (Rest in peace Kenny Baker ;~;) and Chopper's sass in Star Wars Rebels.** ] R7 did some beeps and smacked me lightly with his small mechanical arm. "Haha, it's good to see you too." I said. He looked at Angela and rolled around and beeped happily. "Seems R7 likes you Angela." I said smiling. She laughed and knelt next to the astromech.

"I enjoy your company too little one." She said rubbing his head. He made a sound that must've been a purr and rubbed his head on Angela. She chuckled and smiled at him. "You can keep him, little squirt likes to start trouble all the time." I teased. R7 rolled next to me beeping angrily. I put my hand on his head and stood there while R7 tried to punch me with his small arms. He eventually gave up and stayed near Angela's side. I chuckled and grabbed Hana and Lena's collar and stopped their chase.

"You gonna apologize and make up now?" I asked. Lena smiled and apologized to Hana. Hana just crossed her arms looked away. "Hana." I said looking at her. She looked at me and sighed. She apologized to and smiled.

"See, now was that hard?" I asked in an impersonation of Hana. She looked at me and scoffed. I let go of Lena and pulled Hana in. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she giggled when I did it. Lena smiled and felt someone hit her leg. She looked down and saw R7 beeping away.

"What is it R7?" she asked. I looked at him and could understand some of his beeps. "He says, there is a faint trace of a robot somewhere off near a forest. Near a town called Eichenwald." I translated. They looked at R7. "You sure?" Angela asked. R7 nodded. I ran to my room and switched into my gear. I levitated the lightsabers into my hands and hooked them onto my belt. I finished putting on my armor and saw Hana standing in the doorway in her skintight suit with a bunch of random sponsors. We ran back to the hangar and saw R7, Angela and Lena waiting for us.

Lena and R7 entered the cockpit. R7 plugged in coordinates for the signal and soon we were soaring through the clouds to Eichenwald. We arrived there in less than an hour. Me and R7 decided to do recon and hopefully find the signal. I jumped and landed as R7 flew next to me. "Lead the way." I said and followed R7. We came to a clearing and saw a robot with a machine gun arm and moss, grass, and flowers over it. On his shoulder, there was a birds nest on its shoulder. We hid behind a rock and peeked over to see it poking the water and examining the beauty of nature around it.

I saw the innocence of the robot and felt sympathetic towards it. I walked out of my cover and it looked at me. I waved.

"Hi there, I promise, I am not here to hurt you." I said holding my arms up. It looked at me and tilted its head. I walked a few steps closer until R7 flew and appeared in front of the robot. The robot looked at him and beeped. R7 beeped back and beckoned me forth with his arm. I walked over as R7 plugged into the robot's leg and began getting data on him.

After R7 was done, he looked at me and produced a hologram of who it was. It was a Bastion-Unit assault class used during the Omnic Crisis. I was confused on what the Omnic Crisis was and decided to ask Winston when we got back.

"Lena, Angela, Hana, you guys can come down. He's harmless." I said in my comms. I heard blinks and saw Lena appeared next to me looking at the robot. Hana and Angela came jogging and stopped to admire the robot.

"I can't believe there was still one alive after the Crisis." Angela said looking him over. A small yellow bird flew over and landed on Bastion's shoulder. It chirped something at Bastion and he beeped to R7. R7 beeped what he said and I understood.

"Bastion here, is fascinated with nature. Ganymede discovered him and reactivated Bastion. He was fascinated with Ganymede and wanted to know more about life." I translated. Bastion nodded at what I said. I smiled and walked over to Bastion.

"I know you're scared, but do you want to go with us?" I asked Bastion. "I can clean you up and give you a tune up." I offered. I leaned in close next to him and whispered. "Besides, Angela here is a neat freak. She will go berserk if she saw mud being tracked in." Angela must've heard me and smacked my arm. I smiled and looked at Bastion.

"So, what'd you say? I could make a small house for your friend." I offered. He looked at Ganymede and then nodded back at me. I smiled and helped direct him to the dropship.

-Hana's POV-

I looked at Angela and Lena with a confused look. R7 rolled along with Kanian and Bastion and started 'talking' with Bastion and Ganymede. "I guess he has a rather strong bond with machines." Angela said.

"But friends with a killing machine from the Crisis. That's gonna scare Winston." Lena said. I agreed with Lena and hesitated. I fought Omnics in South Korea, but this was a Bastion-Unit. It could configure into a tank and sentry to mow down enemies. They were a force to be reckoned with. I shuddered and remembered almost being mowed down by one until Reinhardt saved me.

I shook the thought and walked with Kanian to the ship. We were all aboard as Lena went to the cockpit and turned on autopilot to fly us back to base. We all walked back into the hangar and looked as Kanian and Bastion laughed and talked. He also seemed to be cleaning his back, which produced a giant Gatling gun. He continued to clean off the dirt but left the nest for the bird. He smiled and put an arm around him.

Kanian went into the cockpit to sleep for a bit. I looked at Bastion and saw it look at me. I shuddered and looked away. I heard gruff footsteps and saw Bastion standing in front of me with his head tilted. I shivered in fear. I didn't know what he was going to do. Bastion moved his arm and wrapped it around me. He was hugging me.

He beeped and whirred and R7 translated. "He's saying don't be scared, he likes you." I heard Kanian say from the cockpit. I looked and saw Bastion nodding. He patted my head and walked over and looked out the window at the clouds. I shook my fear away and walked over to Bastion. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. Bastion looked down and beeped. I smiled at him. I understood what he said.

I walked to the cockpit and sat next to Kanian. "See, he's harmless." He said smiling. I looked back at Bastion and saw him, Ganymede, and R7 beeping and having a conversation. "I guess R7 is happy to have a friend to talk to instead of you." I teased. He looked at me and smiled. "Well, I'd better call Winston and tell him of our new recruit." He said leaning to activated the comms.

"Winston, we found a new recruit." He said. "Who is it?" Winston's gruff voice sounded. "He's a Bastion. But don't worry, he is harmless." Kanian said. I heard Winston gasp and sighed. "Ok, I am trusting your judgement Kanian." He said. "Ok, ETA back to base, 5 minutes." He replied. "Get some rest Hana." Kanian said. I was about to protest until I felt my eyes close.

-Kanian's POV-

I smiled at Hana's sleeping form and saw the ship guide our way back to the hangar. We landed and saw the bay doors open with Winston waiting for us. I picked up Hana and kicked Lena's leg. She jolted awake and saw she was sleeping on Angela. She went wide eyed and blinked out next to Winston. Bastion walked out along with R7 and Ganymede. Angela woke up and stretched. I carried Hana to our room and removed her suit with care and put her in pajamas and placed her on the bed. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. I walked out and turned off the light and regrouped with Winston and the rest.

"Well, he is harmless, but I want to run some tests to make sure." Winston said. "Nothing to excessive Winston. He's practically a little kid in an adult's body." I said defensively. Winston nodded at me led Bastion to his lab to run some tests. After they were gone, it was me, Lena, R7 and Angela alone. "Seems kind of empty, don't ya think?" I asked. "Yeah, most of the agents that got the recall either didn't answer or just think it's a hoax." Angela replied. I nodded and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV to the news and saw coverage of a man walking out of a warehouse holding a large rifle.

" _The man, now known as Soldier 76, is still at large. If anyone has any information on him. Please call this number._ " She said as a number appeared on the bottom of the screen. Angela studied the figure and sighed. "What is it Angela?" I asked.

"He seems, familiar." She said. "Like who?" I asked. I really should hit the history books of this world if I am ever going to figure out anything. "Our old Strike Commander, Jack Morrison. Before Overwatch was disbanded." She replied. I grabbed a data pad and researched on this 'Jack Morrison'. I read up on how him and some man named Gabriel Reyes were the founders of Overwatch. After the Crisis, the people began suspecting Overwatch of crimes after their HQ in Switzerland was destroyed. Both founders were presumed dead. I watched footage of Jack in action and saw footage of Soldier 76. Soldier 76 seemed to be an exact mirror of him. I sighed and placed the data pad back on the table.

-1:00 pm Kanian's POV-

After everyone went to sleep, I activated R7 and we sneaked our way to a jet and took off. I activated the scanners to find any activity of any pulse rifle and Helix rocket discharge. I got a hit in a town called Dorado. We arrived were the discharge was spotted. I jumped down and looked around. R7 flew down.

"R7, do a full sweep of the area, see if you can track this 'Soldier 76'." I said. The alley was bathed in a blue scanner. I looked and saw a destroyed truck and many bodies on the ground. Thankfully, they were unconscious. R7 beeped and I understood. "Trail's gone cold physically, but let's try on a different plane." I said and used the force to sense for Soldier 76. I got a hit in some warehouse and jumped back to the ship along with R7. I took manual control and flew to the warehouse. I cloaked the ship and jumped down.

"Stay with the ship R7. I have a feeling we'll need an escape." I said in my comms. I felt Soldier 76's presence still in the warehouse. Before I could head down, I saw a Talon dropship fly by and saw a man clad in black jump down along with several goons. I grabbed my lightsabers and rushed into the warehouse as I heard gunfire erupt.

"Give it up Jack, die already!" I heard a man yelled. "Not today Reyes." I heard a gruff voice replied. I jumped down and activated my sabers and started deflecting bullets to give 76 room to breathe. They stopped their shooting and looked at me.

"You, you are the man that caused Widowmaker to fail her assignment." The man in black growled. I smirked. "Wow, 10 on 1, that seems far. No matter, I can give you a chance to leave now and I might not hurt you." I said. The man in black gave a raspy laugh. "As if you can defeat us all." He taunted. I sighed and force pushed them all at the way. The man in black was the one to shake off his dizziness first. He growled and started to fire his shotguns at me. I deflected them with ease and looked at 76.

"There's a ship hovering just above the warehouse. There is a small droid in there to bring you back to our base." I said to him. "Oh yeah, and why should I believe you?" he said still firing his rifle. "I am with Overwatch. They are reforming and need more members." I replied. He looked at me and sighed. "Sorry kid, but I ain't joining your little entourage." "Well, it's either you stay here and die, or join up and help fight the good fight." I said. He looked at me and sighed. "Fine, but we need to stop this first." He said. I dashed forward and started to slice all the goons in half and stabbed both lightsabers in the man in black's shoulders.

"I've killed Stormtroopers. I am not afraid to take another life." I threatened him. He growled at me and disappeared in mist and was gone. "Damn it." I cursed under my breath. Soldier 76 walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Reaper will be back." He reassured me. I nodded and looked at him.

"Well, you got a lot of explaining to Angela, Jack." I said. He looked at me with surprise. "I know it's you, I saw the footage of Jack and Soldier 76 and deduced it was you." I explained. He chuckled and removed his mask to show a battle scarred face. "Yeah I do. But not now. I need some time." He said. I nodded and we walked to the roof where R7 was waiting for us.

"So, who are you?" Jack asked. "I am Kanian Stark, I am a Jedi Knight from a different universe. I was brought here by flying through a black hole and crash landing at your Watchpoint in Gibraltar." I said. "And this little ass, is R7. He's my droid and best friend." I said kneeling next to R7 who smacked me over the head. "Ow, you fucker." I teased and rubbed his head. I walked into the cockpit and started to fly us back to Gibraltar.

We landed back in the hangar and was presented with a very angry Winston and Angela. "Kanian, it's 3:30 in the morning. Why did you take the jet?" Winston said angrily. Me and R7 walked out, followed by Jack. "Well, I was busy saving this old fart from a Talon attack." I explained. They dropped their glares and looked at him intently.

"Well, welcome to Overwatch, Soldier 76." Winston said shaking his hand. "Yeah, great to be here." He said nodding. "Well, you already know Kanian, this is Doctor Angela Ziegler. The medic of our team. I am Winston, the current leader of our small family." Winston said smiling. "It's good to meet you, but I am tired. Where are the rooms?" He asked. "Follow me, I'll take you there." I said and we left.

"Thank you." Jack said. "For what?" I asked. "For not giving away my identity. I just need some time to get my story right." He said. I stopped and looked at him. "Just tell her the truth. I'm sure she'll forgive you. But not without scolding you." I said. He nodded and opened a door to an empty room. "Thank you, Kanian." He said finally before entering his room and closing the door.

"You're welcome 76." I said and walked to my room. I opened the door to my room and saw Hana was up. She was in front of a computer playing some game while talking to the computer with a headset on. The lights were off. I flicked them on and saw Hana freeze. She was dressed in one of my shirts and wearing panties with slippers.

"Didn't I say to get some rest?" I asked. She looked over at me and smiled. "Well, I wasn't tired as I woke up around 10. Besides, where were you?" she demanded. "You got me there." I chuckled and walked over. "Whatcha' doing?" I asked and looked at the computer. She was playing a game and on the other computer, a chat was seen blowing up with questions. 'Who's the hunk?' 'Is Dva dating a fan?' 'Damn, he's cute.' I looked at Hana with confusion. "Well, I am a famous gamer." She said looking down in embarrassment. I looked her and smiled. I kissed her forehead and took my armor off and place it in the corner. I looked and saw the chat explode again.

"Guys, yes, this is my boyfriend. Come say hello!" she said waving me over. I walked over hunched next to Hana. "Uh hi, my name's Kanian Stark. Nice to meet you." I said awkwardly. I saw the chat explode again. 'I ship them.' 'You too are cute together.' 'Aw, lucky' the compliments kept coming. I smiled and thanked them.

"Well, I am tired. You sure you don't want to go back to sleep?" I asked Hana. "After this round." She said. After a few minutes, she said goodbye to her stream and shut it off. She stretched and yawned. I was already in bed as she crawled in and placed on hand under me and placed the other on my stomach and laid her head on my chest and started to snore away. I chuckled lightly and took off her headphones and placed them on the nightstand and turned off the lights. I placed my head on Hana's and felt sleep overwhelm me.

 **A/N: Whew, another chapter down. I hope you like it. I decided to add Bastion after watching the new short along with Soldier 76. I hope you like it guys. Tata for now fellow readers!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Kanian's POV The Next Day-

I woke up and looked over to see Hana rolled over on the other side snoring away. I smiled and kissed her forehead and got up to make breakfast. I took a shower first and came out in fresh clothes and feeling better. I looked over and saw Hana toss and turn.

"I never lose." She said in her sleep. I chuckled lightly and walked out to the mess hall. I saw Jack coming out yawning. He looked over and waved at me.

"So, you plan on letting Angela know?" I asked. He sighed and looked at me. "I don't know what to say." He replied. I put an arm around him and smiled. "Just tell the truth, I'm sure she'll understand your reasoning." I said. He exhaled and nodded. We both made our way to mess hall and saw Angela and Lena sitting across from each other. Lena waved at us. I walked into the kitchen and started to make eggs, toast, and bacon for me and Hana. I heard thumping come and looked out to see Bastion and his bird, along with R7, walk in. He waved hi and started talking to R7.

After a few minutes, I finished our breakfast and walked out with mine and Hana's breakfast.

"Oh, the lovable boyfriend aren't ya?" Lena teased. I chuckled and continued back to my room. I opened the door to Hana still asleep. I guess the smell of bacon woke her up. She got up and yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning." She said and saw the breakfast. She smiled as I walked over and placed it on her lap. I grabbed my plate and crawled in next to her. I grabbed the remote and turned it on. She snagged the remote and started to flick through channels. She stopped on ' _ **Jersey Girl**_ ' by a guy named Kevin Smith. After finishing the movie, and our food, I took our dishes and returned to the mess hall and deposited them in the dishwasher. I noticed Jack was sitting a table close away from Lena and Angela. They looked at him and Angela leaned in to whisper something into Lena's ear.

Lena had a wicked grin on her face and blinked over to Jack and snatched the mask and ran off back to Angela. "Hey, give it back!" Jack yelled walking over, covering his face. "What are you hiding 76? We're all friendlies here." Angela retorted while crossing her arms. Jack saw me and gave me a look. I sighed and levitated his mask out of Lena's hand floated it into my hand. I walked over and handed it back to Jack, who immediately put it on.

"If he wants to keep his identity a secret, then we must respect his decision." I said looking at Lena and Angela. They sighed and took care of their dishes and walked away. "Thank you Kanian." Jack said. I smiled and nodded. I walked back to my room and saw Hana coming out of the shower in fresh clothes. She smiled and walked over and gave me a kiss.

"I have a feeling, we are not going on mission today." Hana said. "I hope." I replied holding Hana. But, just our luck, the intercom sounded. "Agent's Kanian, Dva, Mercy. Please come to the mission room." Athena's voice sounded. I sighed and changed into my gear. ' **It wasn't all bad, at least I can be with Hana still.** ' I thought. After placing my armor on, Hana came out in her skintight suit with the sponsors. I smiled and grasped her hand.

We walked to the mission room and met up with Angela. I nodded to her and looked at Winston to give out our mission.

"Well, I hope you have warm clothes. You guys are going to Antarctica. We got a ping that the scientists there may have survived that polar ice storm. One of those scientists is Mei-Ling Zhou." Winston said. "Mei! She could still be alive!" Angela said smiling. I nodded and ushered Winston to continue.

"Well, Talon is making their move against the abandoned Watchpoint to try and steal any intel on our whereabouts. I want you three to go and retrieve the intel, and hopefully find Mei." Winston said. I nodded and we started to head to the hangar.

' **I think I might have a working blaster still in the wrecked ship and some ammo. I can't be using my lightsabers forever.** ' I thought and jogged to the crash site. I walked in and looked around. I found the armory still intact. I opened the grate and grabbed a E-11 blaster I pulled off a Stormtrooper. I grabbed 10 ammo boxes and ran back out. I also found two more bacta bombs still intact. I ran back to the ship and sat next to Hana.

"What's that?" She asked looking at the blaster. "Oh this? This is a E-11 Imperial issued weapon." I informed her. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed and placed my head on Hana's.

"You two really do look cute together." Angela said smiling. The ship was being controlled by Athena, so we could relax before the mission and ready up. I smiled. "Well, just being with her, makes me feel at home. Calm and collective. Granted her antics with Lena could get on my nerves, but she is one of a kind." I said.

"Why's that?" Angela asked. "She reminds me of my mother." I said. "Aww, you're gonna make me cry." Angela teased. I saw a tear in her eye. I smiled and nodded to her. After an hour, we finally made it to Antarctica. I looked and saw two battalions of Talon troops walking towards the abandoned Watchpoint. I nudged Hana awake.

"Alright, I'll go keep the guests entertained. You guys sneak in and gather the info and find Mei." I said. I opened the bay doors and felt the wind hit me. ' **Not as worse as Hoth.** ' I thought and jumped. I flew through the air and used the Force to soften my landing. I drew my blaster and started to fire at the goons. They scattered at first and then regrouped and started to fire at me. I dived behind a chunk of ice and sighed, catching my breath. I sensed about twenty soldiers starting to come forward.

' **Fuck it.** ' I thought and holstered my blaster. I pulled my lightsabers and activated them. I hopped out of cover and charged them. I deflected their shots and started to cut them down one-by-one. ' **Gotta, keep them busy and buy time for the girls.** ' I thought.

-Hana's POV-

Me and Angela jumped down behind a couple troops and knocked them out. I looked over and saw Kanian slicing enemies down. ' **Damn, he's good.** ' I thought and ran with Angela back in the base. I pulled my pistol and started to fire at a couple goons trying to get info from the computer. We cleared out the area and started to download all the data the Watchpoint had. Angela walked to a cryogenics lab and found 4 tubes with people in them.

After I downloaded all the intel, I joined Angela and looked at the tubes. I wiped off frost on one and yelped. I backed off as a skeleton was left. "Oh my god." I said. I wiped off the two next to it and saw more skeletons. I walked to the last one and wiped off the frost. I saw a white Caucasian girl with a heavy coat on and her hair in a bun. She had glasses on. I saw the name tag and wiped off the frost. It read ' _ **Mei-Ling Zhou.**_ '

"Angela! I found her!" I said. I didn't hear anything and looked over to see Angela on the floor, unconscious, and Reaper stood over her. "You have a drive that I need. Hand it over, or this one dies." He threatened. I glared at him. "No." I said. He growled and disappeared. I looked around and felt him reappear behind me. My reflexes kicked in. I vaulted behind a desk as a shotgun round imbedded into it. I looked over and fired my pistol at him. I managed to get him in the shoulder. I ran and slid next to Mercy and picked her up. I ran into the hallway until I felt a stinging sensation hit my back.

Shotgun pellets found my back. I dropped Mercy and cried out. He walked over and turned me over. "Now, you'll die along with her." He said holding the barrel to my face. I braced myself for the inevitable until I heard the door slam open. I looked over to see Mei stepping out with some gun. "Freeze, don't move." She said and activated a blast of ice that covered Reaper. She shot an icicle into his head. He defrost and ripped out the icicle and turned into mist and disappeared.

She ran over to me and checked my back. "Tsk, only a couple of shrapnel embedded on your skin. Nothing too major." She said. I sighed and felt her take the shrapnel out. Kanian opened the door. He was breathing heavily, he held his swords and turned and deflected gunfire.

"I hate to cut this reunion short, but we need to leave. Like now." He said. I saw he had a trail of blood down his face. He slammed the door and used his swords to weld the door and wall together. "That should buy us some time." He said and walked over. He picked up Angela as Mei helped me up. We walked to the rooftop and saw the jet waiting for us. Kanian placed Angela on a seat next to me. He pulled his blaster and started to fire at the remaining goons until we were out of reach. He closed the door and holstered his gun and walked over to me.

He started to fuss over me and sighed when he looked at my injuries. "I should have been there. I shouldn't have let you guys go if Reaper was there." He said. I put a hand on his shoulder and kissed him. "I'm ok, honestly, you're starting to sound like Angela. Besides, he can't kill me. I'm undefeatable." I said proudly. I was stopped when he hugged me. I gasped a little.

He looked at me with sincere tears in his eyes. "You had me worried." He said. I looked at him and held my head down. "Just promise me, you will contact me if something like this happens again?" he asked. I nodded and hugged him.

"Besides, who else is R7 going to have to gossip with." He joked. I chuckled lightly and broke the hug and looked at Angela. "Is she going to be alright?" I asked. "Yes, she's just unconscious." Mei said sitting next to her. I sighed and relaxed next to Kanian. I laid my head on his shoulder and started to fall asleep.

-7:30 pm Hana's POV-

I woke up on our bed and felt I was in pajamas. ' **I guess Kanian must've brought me to the bed when I was asleep. Did he change me?** ' I thought and shook it off. Of course it he did. I yawned and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I opened the door and walked to the mess hall to grab a small bite to eat. I went to grab a granola bar when I looked and saw a note on the microwave.

 _Hana_

 _I made you grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup for lunch. All you need to do is reheat it._

 _Kanian_

I smiled and opened the microwave to see my lunch still in. I closed the door and set it for a minute. After it rang, I opened the door and grabbed a cup of sweet tea that Angela made. I sat at an empty table and began eating. I grabbed my phone and began going through my Twitter. I had over 5 million followers. I sighed as I scrolled down and saw a TMZ report. It said I was dating some person and showed a picture of me and Kanian from my stream yesterday. I replied to their tweet. " _Hey, I don't appreciate stalkers. Thank you!"_ I posted the tweet and got a dozen of retweets and favorites.

I closed the Twitter window and went on YouTube. I watched some funny videos and laughed a little. After a few minutes, I finished my food and put my dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on. I walked to the rec room to see Kanian and Lena playing Call of Duty. Kanian was winning with a lead of 2500 to 1000.

"Oh come on luv, you are such a camping bitch!" Lena complained. "Camping? You're the one with the LMG in the fucking corner!" he retorted. After a few minutes it was 7500 to 7400 with Kanian winning. "And that's game." He teased. Lena just threw the controller on the ground and stomped away. "Fucking Camper!" Lena yelled storming off. He chuckled and saw me walking by.

"Hi, hope you slept well." He said walking up and hugging me. I smiled and kissed him. "What was that about?" I asked. "Oh Lena decided to challenge me to a match. I was using a sniper while she used a LMG. She had the nerve to call me a camper when I was the one running around sniping her." He said. "Well, noobs due tend to use LMGs the most." I said. "HEARD THAT!" Lena screamed. I chuckled and sat on the couch. I snagged the remote flipped through channels until I stopped at ' _ **Sword Art Online**_ '. I was a fan of the series and enjoyed it very much. I was on episode 15 but they were showing reruns. I didn't care, I love re-watching episodes. Kanian sat next to me and watched with me.

After the episode ended, it was 8:25. "Go change, we are going out." Kanian said startling me. "What?" I asked. "We are going out." He said smiling. I looked at him and skipped to our room. I hopped in the shower and cleaned myself. I got out and dried myself. I looked for an outfit to wear. I picked a gorgeous purple dress with blue flowers printed on. I put the dress on and put my hair in a bun. I debated to put on make-up and decided not to.

I heard a knock on the door and opened to see Kanian in a green and blue button down shirt, black dress pants, a tie and blue shoes. He looked at me dumbfounded. "What Kanian?" I asked. "You're beautiful." He said mesmerized. I chuckled lightly. He offered me his arm and I grasped it. "I took the liberty of siphoning off funds from Talon. We now have 6 million and counting to help us rebuild." He said holding out a couple hundred dollar bills. I looked at him and smiled. "I take it R7 had something to do with it?" I asked. "You ready my mind babe." He replied.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked. "Hmm, how about Olive Garden?" I asked. He nodded and we walked into the jet and flew to the States. We landed at the airport and walked outside of LAX and wandered the streets and found an Olive Garden. I guess TMZ must've gotten wind of us and soon we were hounded by a group of Paparazzi. I cowered behind Kanian. He sighed and looked at them.

"Leave now." He said pulling out his lightsaber. "Hey, 1st amendment buddy. Freedom of the Press." A man said. "Yeah? Have you also heard about personal space?" he asked activating his lightsaber. The blue blade ignited and frighten some people. "Haha, look its Obi-Wan Kenobi." The same man teased. Kanian let go of me and cut the man's camera in half and hovered the blade by his throat.

"Say something smart like that again, and your camera isn't going to be the only thing destroyed." He threatened. The man, now scared, backed off and so did the rest. I looked at him and nuzzled his arm. "Thank you." I said. He smiled and we continued to walk to Olive Garden. We found one and went in and ordered. We sat somewhere near the inside of the restaurant. A waitress came over and asked if we were ready to order.

"Yes, I would love the Chicken Alfredo and a bottle of your finest wine." Kanian said. She jotted down his order and looked at me. "Ah, I would like the Chicken Parmesan. And an order of breadsticks." I said. She smiled and hurried off to put our order in. "This is nice Kanian. I needed some time away from the base. Being a hero is no joke, it can be stressful." I said. "Yeah, between saving people and you and Lena bickering. It can be a real hassle." He joked. I mocked hurt and smacked his arm slightly. "Kanian, that hurts." I said. He smiled and kissed me. I blushed a little and laid my head down on his shoulder.

It was interrupted when a young girl with a cast came to us and asked for an autograph. The mother came over. "I am so sorry, Sarah, what did I say?" she scolded the small girl. "But I am her biggest fan." Sarah complained. I laughed and looked at her. "I would be happy to sign for my biggest fan." I said. Sarah gasped and beamed me a bright smile. She gave me a marker and held her cast. I signed the cast and kissed her head. She thanked me and ran off. I smiled and chuckled lightly.

"You're the big celebrity aren't you?" Kanian teased. I chuckled and held his hand. "I am glad to have met you Kanian Stark." I said to him. "I am glad to have met you Hana Song." He replied and kissed me. Our food came, we ate and talked about gossip and other nonchalant stuff. We finished as he paid the bill. We walked out and thanked them. We got outside and walked back to the airport to head back to base until we got cornered by the same people.

"Well, well, well, look who's back." The same man said. I glared at him and we continued to walk. The man grabbed my arm and pulled me from Kanian. "Get off of me!" I yelled punching him. "Shut it bitch. This asshole owes me a new camera." He said holding my arm. "Kanian!" I yelled. He glared at the men the circled him. They all went to jump on him but he pushed them away as they all slammed in the walls in the alleyway.

They were all unconscious and the man holding me released his grip. "What the fuck are you?" he said. He pulled out a switchblade and charged Kanian. He grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind him. The man dropped the blade and Kanian grabbed it. He shoved the blade into the man's shoulder. The man screamed and Kanian dropped him. He started to laugh.

"Gotcha, now you're going to jail." He said holding up a camera that was recording. It recorded all of what happened. "Just a little scrubbing here and there, and your image will be stained you bitch." The man said to me. He didn't see the same little girl run behind him and kicked him in his balls. The man dropped the camera and held his little ones and fell to the ground. I picked up the camera and had Kanian grab the man. I looked at the little girl and knelt next to him.

"Thank you Sarah." I said. I opened my purse and gave her tickets to a show I was gonna go to, but I felt as if the girl should have them. She looked at it and then me. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes, I am positive. For my #1 fan." I said rustling her hair. She smiled and gave me a hug. "Thank you." She said. I smiled and saw her mother come running. "Oh Sarah, there you are. I was so worried!" she said holding her. She looked at me and the man Kanian was holding and the camera. "Your daughter is a hero. She saved me from a very bad man that tried to hurt me." I told the mother. She looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Sarah." I said. Her mother nodded and they walked off. I smiled and looked at Kanian who still had the man over his shoulder.

We went to the police station and turned the man in with the evidence. We walked back to the airport and flew back to Gibraltar. I kept thinking of the little girl and sighed. "What is it Hana?" Kanian asked. "Just that little girl, what I wouldn't give to be a mother." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "Maybe in the future, who knows. Fate is always tricky." He said smiling. I nodded and after an hour, we landed back at base. We walked out and Kanian picked me up. He took me to our room and laid me on the bed. He helped me out of my clothes and put my pajamas on. He did the same and crawled into bed. I crawled in and sat on his waist. He looked at me and smiled. I leaned in closer and laid my head on his chest.

"You would be a great mother." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him. He looked at me and continued to kiss me. After a few minutes, the covers were tossed over us. [ **A/N: Sorry, I'll write them kissing and all that lovely stuff. But I will not, on my life, write a lemon and go into extreme detail. Sorry to get your hopes up.** ]

-Kanian's POV The Next Morning-

I yawned and saw Hana next to me completely nude. I kissed her forehead and walked to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and put them on. I walked out to see Hana stirring. She wrapped the blanket around her and kissed me. "Good morning hon." She said. I smiled and kissed her. I walked to the mess hall and saw Lena, Angela, Mei, Jack and Winston in the mess eating. Lena looked and saw me walk in.

"Morning luv, so, how was your _evening_?" she asked with a devious smile. I looked at her and felt my face go red. Jack chuckled and waved me off. I walked to the kitchen with my head held down in embarrassment. I fixed waffles for me and Hana and walked back to mess hall. Hana walked in with a shirt and shorts. Lena said the same thing she said to me and Hana just smiled.

"Oh it was fantastic." She said. Lena looked at her and chuckled. Hana sat next to me and started to eat her waffles. I smiled at her and ate my waffles. We finished and brought our dishes to the sink. I looked at Winston and he said we had a mission. I sighed and asked who it was.

"You are to meet a man named Jesse McCree." Winston said. "Where would he be?" I asked. "You will find him at Route 66. That is Deadlock Gang territory. So be careful." He said. I nodded and walked to my room and grabbed my armor and walked to the jet. Hana came in her suit and smiled. We were also joined by Angela and Jack.

"I am honored to be fighting with the mysterious Soldier 76." Angela said sitting next to Jack. "And I too with the famous 'Angel of Overwatch'." Jack said. She blushed and looked out the window. We were on our way back to the States and landed near Route 66. We walked to the restaurant and looked to see groups of men in the building. We walked around until we found an empty table. A waitress came over and asked what we wanted. "Just a water please." I said. "I'll have a water with a lemon." Angela said. "Sprite please." Hana said. "Nothing for me." Jack declined. The waitress left to get our drinks. I looked around, hoping to spot McCree. I saw a man with a cowboy hat on and a poncho. He made eye contact with me and tipped his hat. I nodded to him. She came back with our drinks. We sat there in silence as the groups of men watched us.

One of them came over and struck up a conversation with us. "What are folks like you doing in place like this?" he asked. "We are looking for a man named, Jesse McCree. Seen him?" I asked. He knitted his eyebrows and looked at the man with the cowboy hat. "Oi, McCree, get yer lazy ass over here!" he said. The man got up and walked over to our table and pulled up a chair.

"What do you fellas want?" he asked. "Well, we are with Overwatch, we want to recruit you." I said plainly. He looked at me and chuckled. "And I am supposed to believe you? Yeah, and I am the President of the United States. Sorry fella, but I highly doubt Overwatch is back." McCree said. I looked over at Mercy and she pulled out a card and handed it to him. "Well, I am the 'Mercy' from Overwatch. The group is active and looking for more members. I know you were on Blackwatch with Gabriel Reyes." Angela said. McCree looked at her and sighed. "Fine, you got me there. I'll consider it." He said. The man came over and looked at him.

"You're not serious about this?" he asked McCree. "Calm down Hoss, I said I'll consider." He said. The man just looked at him and scoffed. "Well, you should drop that request. We need you here. For our, 'job'." He said. McCree sighed. "No, I told you, I dropped that side of mine long ago. Get someone else to do it. I just want to relax and enjoy life. Not running from authorities." He said. The man looked at him. "You owe us." He said. "I don't owe you shit." McCree retorted. I man pulled out a pistol and aimed it at McCree.

"You're gonna do this job, or I will kill you right here." He threatened. I sighed and got up. Everyone aimed their guns at me. "Ok, before we do this, ladies, please exit the restaurant." I said. Hana, Angela and the waitress got up and left. I cracked my knuckles and pulled out my blaster.

"The hell you gonna do with that? Make noises?" the man said laughing at my blaster. I sighed and shot him in the leg. He dropped his pistol and held his knee. "Well don't just stand there, kill them!" He screamed. I holstered my blaster and with amazing speed pulled my lightsabers. I jumped in front of McCree and Jack and started deflecting bullets. They continued to fire. McCree stood behind me and looked at the time. It read '12:00'. He smiled and said. "It's High Noon." He pulled his pistol out with break neck speed and fired 6 rounds in the skulls of six people.

I nodded to him and saw a grenade was thrown at us. Jack pushed us out of the way and took the blast. He flew out the door and landed next to the ladies. The rest of the gang turned tailed and ran. I ran out and slid next to Jack. "You ok old man?" I asked. His mask was off to reveal his scarred face. Angela dropped her blaster and staff and looked at him.

"All this time, you were Soldier 76. But, I was at your funeral." She said. "Ok, sorry to cut this reunion short, but we need to leave." McCree said running to us. I nodded and carried the unconscious Jack over my shoulder and ran to our jet. McCree picked Angela up along with her staff and weapon and ran along with us.

We made it to the jet and flew off into the clouds and were out of reach from the Deadlock Gang. I propped Jack on the seat and he woke up from his daze. He looked at Mercy and sighed.

"Go ahead, let it out. I deserve it." He said waiting for the inevitable. But she just threw her arms around him. He had a look of surprise and looked at her. "I-I'm just glad you are alive." She said through tears. He embraced her hug and smiled.

I smiled and so did everyone else. McCree chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "Good to see you're still kicking it old man." He said. "I'm not old just yet, this old dog still got a few tricks." Jack said. I walked over next to Hana and wrapped an arm around her. She smiled and kissed my cheek. She put her head down on my shoulder and started to sleep.

We managed to get back to base. Winston was surprised that Jack was Soldier 76 and was mad, then happy that he was back. Everyone decided to head to bed. Hana was sleeping like a doornail. I picked her up and took her to our room. I removed her suit and placed her in pajamas and laid her on the bed. I changed into pajamas and crawled in next to her. She tossed and turned and laid her head on my chest and smiled in her sleep. I kissed her forehead and felt sleep overwhelm me.

 **A/N: Woohoo, another chapter down. We now have Mei and McCree in the gang. Yas, and so much love. \\(^~^)/ Hope you like it. Tata for now fellow readers.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Kanian's POV-

I woke up and saw Hana sleeping soundly. I tried to get up but she pulled me down. ' **Damn, for a scrawny girl, she's strong.** ' I thought as she clinged onto my arm.

"No, you're my pillow. You're not going anywhere." Hana said. I smiled and pulled her in. "Well, do you want breakfast or not?" I asked. Hana's stomach grumbled in agreement with what I said. She opened her eyes and sighed. "Alright, I'll wait here." She said as she propped herself up. She was wearing my shirt and crossed her arms. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back Hana. Why don't you stream or something?" I offered. She put her hand to her chin and smiled. "Ehh, I'll stream. Why not." She replied. "Wearing something that's not too revealing please." I said walking out the door. I walked to the mess hall and began making bacon, eggs, and toast for Hana. Lena walked into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal.

"Morning luv." She said grabbing a bowl. "Morning Lena, any missions today?" I asked. She poured her cereal and opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. "Not that I know of luv, but I have a feeling there will be." She said. I sighed and finished making mine and Hana's food.

"The boyfriend maid aren't you?" Lena teased. I smiled and said goodbye as I made my way to our room. I opened the door to see Hana streaming. This time she had pants on. I smiled and walked in. I saw her stream go nuts as I came in.

'Hi Kanian!' 'Marry me!' 'I love you Kanian!' I read in the chat. I grabbed Hana's plate and placed it in front of her. "Thanks Kanian." She said kissing my cheek. The chat blew up again with stuff like 'I ship them!' 'you're so cute!' 'Marry me Kanian!'. I smiled and thanked them. I picked up my food and started eating. I watched her play her game. I found it quite amused when she raged.

"You god damn camper!" She yelled with bacon in her mouth. She was playing a game called 'Call of Duty: Black Ops 3'. I laughed and she glared at me. "It's not funny Kanian!" She yelled at me. I smiled and continued to laugh. "It is actually, it's just a game Hana." I said to her. She stuck her tongue at me and continued on. I smiled and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and walked into the shower. I continued to hear more yelling coming from Hana. After a few minutes, she walked into the bathroom and joined me.

"What's wrong Hana?" I asked as she stood in front of me. "Nothing, just that fucking game. I fucking hate Call of Duty, but I don't know why I still play it." She said. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

" **Agent's Kanian and Dva, report to the mission room.** " Athena's voice boomed in the intercom. I sighed and finished our shower and changed into our gear. We walked to the mission room to see Winston and Angela stood in front of the map.

"Your mission, is to recruit Fareeha 'Pharah' Amari." Angela said pulling up a picture of a tan woman with black hair and a symbol under her eye. I studied her face to get a better picture so if we saw her, I could find her out.

"Alright, I got her face in my mind so I can find her easier without having to ask so many questions." I proclaimed. Angela nodded. "Your best bet to find her is in Egypt. Hana can put in the coordinates." Hana nodded and we walked to the jet. We boarded and Hana inputted the coordinates for Egypt.

"So, you think Egypt will be like one of those planets?" Hana asked. I looked at her confused. "Back when we saved Mei, I could sense a feeling coming from you." She said. I smiled and nodded. "Back in my universe, there was a planet known as Hoth. Coldest place I've ever been too." I said. She looked at me and grinned.

"Well, Egypt can get pretty hot in the sun." she said. I sighed. "So it's going to be like Tatooine, or Jakku." I said. "Tatooine? Jakku? You guys come up with the weirdest names ever." Hana said. "Don't look at me, the aliens of the world make those names. Kind of like those games you play. What is it? StarCraft, World of Warcraft?" I replied. She looked at me and scoffed.

"Coming up on Pharah's location now." Hana said. She landed the jet in the airport. "This is a restricted airport. State your intent!" A man said in the intercom. "I am Kanian Stark, I am here to see a Miss Fareeha Amari." I said. After a few minutes, a woman came on the intercom. "This is Amari, what do you want." She said.

"Well, I am glad to meet you, but I would like to talk to you privately." I replied. "Fine, I'm coming out." She replied. I opened the bay doors and walked out to see a lot of security forces. They trained their weapons on us. "So much for a welcoming committee." I said to Hana. She nodded and hid behind me.

A lady in blue armor walked over. She held out her hand and I shook it. "I am Captain Fareeha 'Pharah' Amari. What would you like to discuss?" she asked as I led her in. She sat down on one side while I sat on the other along with Hana.

"Let's get straight to the point, Overwatch has reformed. We need more members to join. So, I would like to offer an invitation." I said. She looked at me and then picked up her helmet and stared at it. She smiled a little, then returned back to her frown. "What is it Fareeha?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to join Overwatch, to follow in my mother's footsteps. I guess, I was kind of surprised and excited. But, I also hold resentment for the group." She said.

"What do you mean? Considering the fact, I am from a different universe." I informed her. She looked at me confused then shook it off. "Well, before this recall, the agents that were there in the beginning were, Commander Morrison, Blackwatch Leader Gabriel Reyes, Mercy, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Liao [ **A/N: That's an actual founder. Look it up.** ] and my mother Ana Amari. During a hostage mission, she was, killed by Widowmaker." She said on the verge of tears.

I walked over to her and comforted her. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry, but I am going to have decline." She said. I looked at Hana and she sighed.

"I'm sorry about your mother, I truly am, but this is a new Overwatch. They Second Omnic Crisis is upon us. We need every able bodied man and woman to help us defend our world. So please, if you hold any leftover feelings for Overwatch, you'll reconsider." Hana said. Fareeha looked at Hana and sighed. "I'll reconsider. Thank you for coming. Now, you need to leave." She told us. I nodded and we walked into the cockpit.

We were getting ready to leave until I heard gunfire erupt. I looked at Hana and she looked at me. We ran outside to see A group of Talon goons attacking the building. I gritted my teeth and activated my twin lightsabers. The blue and green blade ignited. I dashed into the battle. One Talon grunt saw me and started freaking out.

"It's the duel wielding Jedi! Run for your fucking lives!" He screamed as he ran away. I continued running in and slicing down the goons one by one. I saw more coming in and gritted my teeth. I heard roaring and saw Hana fly in with her MEKA suit. She landed next to me and started firing at the goons. I deflected bullets and ran at the second group of goons. Before I could get to the first goon, I heard Hana say ' **NERF THIS!** ' I looked and saw as her armor flew straight into the group of the enemies.

I looked and saw Hana fall to the ground and surrounded by a group of enemies. ' **Damn it!** ' I thought and ran at full speed towards Hana. I saw her pull out her pistol and fire at the goons. One of them knocked it out of her hand.

"Back the fuck off now!" She screamed. I heard the one in front laugh. "Or what? You'll yell me to death?" he asked. I appeared behind him and stabbed his chest. "Or I'll fucking kill you." I said in his ear. "Y-you fucking..." He said before dying. I pulled out my sword and stepped in front of Hana. I sheathed my blue blade and force choked one of the goons. He struggled from the choke and died.

-Hana's POV-

I looked at Kanian and saw his eyes go to a shade of red and orange. ' **Oh my god.** ' I thought as he dropped the dead corpse. Everyone looked at him and dropped their weapons. "You hurt this woman, I'll be your Grim Reaper." He threatened the goons. "Oh really? So you'll take my job?" A raspy voice said behind us. I looked over and saw Reaper holding his shotguns. I whimpered and ran behind Kanian. He looked at Reaper and growled. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh nothing really, I just need information from Helix, that's all. But killing you? Now that's something I want to do. You have a 10 million bounty on your head." He said tossing a rolled up paper towards Kanian. He caught and opened the paper.

 _By the decree of Talon,_

 _We are offering a 10 million reward on the elimination of this Kanian Stark._

 _He is highly dangerous, equipped with two lightsabers._

It also showed a picture of Kanian. He crumpled it and glared at Reaper. "As if you can kill me. You couldn't last time." He retorted. Reaper glared at him and started to fire at him. Kanian deflected the shots and ran sliced his guns in half. Reaper threw them down and pulled two more out of thin air.

Reaper disappeared. Kanian looked around and I felt coldness behind me. I looked and saw Reaper appear behind me. He grabbed me and put a shotgun to my head.

"One move, and I'll blow this bitch's head clean off." He threatened. "Kanian, don't negotiate!" I said to him. "Shut it." Reaper said pushing the barrel harder onto my head. Kanian glared at Reaper and sheathed his lightsabers. He placed them on his belt and held his hands up.

"Fool." Reaper said and aimed the gun at Kanian. He fired at Kanian's chest. "NO!" I screamed. But, the shrapnel from the gun didn't reach him. It was floating near him. I ripped from Reaper's grasp and dived out of the path of the shrapnel. The shrapnel from the gun then went backwards and slammed into Reaper.

"Ah, fuck you." Reaper yelled holding his wounds. I ran behind Kanian as he activated his blue saber. "You ever, do something like this again, I'll fucking kill you." He threatened Reaper. Reaper growled and turned into mist and disappeared.

I heard loud explosions and saw the rest of the goons retreating and saw Pharah hoarding them towards their ship. It took off and flew away. I looked at Kanian as he stood there and sheathed his sword. He looked at me and hugged me.

"Oh thank god." He said holding me tightly. "Y'know hon, I am going to die from lack of oxygen." I squeaked out. He loosened his grip and held my arms. He had tears down his eyes and held me close. "I swear, I will kill him." He said. I hugged him back and smiled.

Pharah walked over and cleared her throat. "I think I'll take that offer." She said with a smile.

-In the distance 3rd POV-

A person could be seen aim their rifle down watching the interaction of Pharah, Hana, and Kanian.

"I don't advise she join Overwatch, but if it's her wish. Then I will not argue with her." The figure said. The figure slung their rifle on their back and walked off.

-Kanian's POV Watchpoint Gibraltar-

We made it back to base and saw Jack, Angela, Winston, Lena, McCree, and Mei stand at the hangar waiting for us to disembark.

"Fareeha! Oh it's so good to see you again. I remember when you were such a tiny little girl." Angela said running up to Fareeha and giving her a hug. "Miss Ziegler! It has been too long." Fareeha said hugging her back. Angela gave her a tour while Me, Hana, Winston, Lena, McCree, Jack, and Mei stood there.

"I swear, every time I go to recruit someone, Reaper is always there." I said. "You mean he was there?" Jack said. "Yeah, the little fucker has been following me. Apparently, there is a bounty posted for me. 10 million bucks to whoever kills me." I replied. "I guess you are that much of threat for them." Jack said. "Yeah. So, who else do you need me to recruit?" I asked.

"Uh, if you're feeling up to it. We would like you to recruit Genji Shimada?" Jack asked me. "Sure, but I would like to go alone on this one." I announced. Hana looked at me. "It's not you Hana, it's me. A solo mission will clear my mind." I said looking at her. She looked at me, then nodded. "I understand." She said and gave me a kiss and walked off.

"So, where can I find this Genji Shimada?" I asked. "Our intel says he is at Nepal. At a monastery." Winston said. "Ok, I'll be heading on my way." I said and boarded a jet. I inputted the coordinates for the monastery and took off.

After an hour, I finally arrived at the monastery in Nepal. I landed it outside of the monastery and walked in. I looked at the beautiful statues of a robot monk everywhere. I walked towards the inside and found a monk floating in the air. He noticed me and floated over.

"Hello, my name is Zenyatta. Who are you?" He asked. "I am Kanian Stark, I am looking for a Genji Shimada." I answered. He looked at me and called out. "Genji, you have a visitor." He said.

A few minutes later, Genji appeared next to Zenyatta. "Hello, I am Genji Shimada. What can I help with you today Mr. Stark?" "Please, Kanian is alright." I replied. "Ok Kanian, what can I help with you today?" He asked again.

"Well, I am here to recruit you into the newly reformed Overwatch." I said. He looked at me and then Zenyatta. "Master. Are you sure I am ready?" He asked. "Yes Genji, the world is on the brink of madness. I believe this Kanian can help. But I am sensing negative energy coming from him." Zenyatta said.

"What do you mean?" I asked the robot monk. "I am sensing a great evil blossoming in you." He said. "But I feel fine." I replied. "Come with me." He said. I complied and followed him. Genji followed close behind.

"Sit." He ordered. I did as he said and also placed my weapons next to me. "Now, relax, and clear your mind of any distraught." He said. I did as he said. But as I did, the nightmares came forth. My hate for Vader and the death of my Master only fueled my rage. I struggled against it and tried my best.

"Kanian, calm yourself." Zenyatta ordered. I scowled and kept thinking of my revenge on Vader. "No, he killed my master. He needs to pay." I said. I kept struggling and snapped my eyes open and grabbed my lightsabers. Genji was faster and tackled me.

"Kanian, calm down!" Genji said. "NO, He needs to die! He killed my master!" I yelled. I struggled under Genji's grasp until Zenyatta hit me with an orb and I fell unconscious.

I awoke several hours later and saw Zenyatta and Genji meditating. "Ah, welcome back Kanian." Zenyatta said. I got up and sat next to them. "My rage blinded me. I-I couldn't think straight." I stuttered. "I understand, this Vader, is the medium to your rage. It seems as if you need someone to talk too. We are here to help." Zenyatta said.

"Thank you, but I don't know if I can bring myself to talk about him." I said holding my head down. Genji put a hand on my shoulder and nodded to me. I smiled gratefully to him. I took a deep breath.

"Darth Vader, a man of pure evil, was once my dearest friend Anakin Skywalker. I remember him and I always laughing together and playing pranks on each other. We were brothers. We were inseparable. I don't know what happened. He fell from grace and was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force." I started explaining.

"The Force?" Zenyatta asked. I demonstrated by levitating my lightsaber in the air. "The Force, it is the life energy that sustains all living beings. There are three sides to the Force. The Jedi work in the Ways of The Light Side of The Force. The Sith worked in the Ways of The Dark Side of The Force. There is also the Neutral Side of The Force. Those people are the ones who use the Force for neither good nor evil." I explained.

"Well, Darth Sidious, seduced Anakin into the Dark Side and created the monstrosity known as Darth Vader. Me and Obi Wan tried our best to save him. But Anakin was gone." I said on the verge of tears.

"Since me and my Master survived Order 66, we went into hiding and joined the Rebellion. It was a routine mission, get information back to the Rebellion. We didn't know Vader was there. My Master, he fought valiantly, but Vader was stronger. He over powered him and, killed him." I said as the tears flowed.

"I saw his dead body on the floor. Out of anger I engaged Vader. 'Anakin! I know you're there. There is still good in you!' I said to him. 'Skywalker is gone, all that is left is Vader.' He said. But I knew Anakin was still there. I fought him as hard as I could, but I was overpowered. He could have killed me easily, but he hesitated. I took this opportunity to escape. I never looked back and escaped." I finished. I dried the tears away as Genji and Zenyatta looked at me,

"I am sorry." Zenyatta said. "Thank you, but I should be getting back. Hana is going to kill me for being gone too long." I said. I got up until Zenyatta grabbed my arm.

"Well, I would like to join this 'Overwatch' along with Genji." He said. I nodded and grabbed my swords and blaster. "Well, welcome to Overwatch." I said and shook his hand.

We walked to the plane and boarded. We left and a few hours later we arrived at the base. I opened the bay door and pointed them directions for Jack and Winston. They thanked me and I walked to mine and Hana's room. I opened the door and expected to see Hana streaming, but she was on the bed waiting patiently.

"Kanian!" She said as she hopped off the bed and flew into my arms. "Hi Hana." I said warmly and held her tight. "I-I'm sorry, I never should have done anything to upset you. I am sorry for any that I caused." I said with tears in my eyes. "Shh, I understand hon." She said with a smile. I smiled at her and kissed her.

"Come on, it's time for bed." She said. I removed my armor and placed them in a corner and put pajamas on. Hana crawled into to bed and patted the side next to her. This time, I was the one that cuddled her. She kissed my forehead and wished me a good night. I felt myself falling asleep. This time, I had no nightmares, I was happy. I was with Hana. She had this unnatural ability to cause whatever nightmares I would have dissipate. This time, my sleep was peaceful.

 **A/N: Whew, so now we got Genji, Zenyatta, and Pharah! Woohoo! Thanks for reading peeps. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Kanian's POV-

I awoke to Hana sprawled over the bed again and snoring lightly. I chuckled lightly and moved out of her reach without waking her up. I still had pajamas on and left to make breakfast for us. I walked to the mess hall to find Zenyatta and Genji in there.

"Good morning, Kanian." Zenyatta said. "Good morning Zenyatta, Genji." I replied. "I hope you are feeling better than yesterday?" Zenyatta asked. I nodded and understood what he meant. I actually needed someone to talk to. Now I felt as if a large burden has been taken off of me.

"Yeah, I am actually feeling better. No more nightmares." I responded. "That is good to hear. But remember, we are here for you." Genji said. I smiled at them and nodded. I made it into the kitchen and started making bacon, eggs, and toast for me and Hana. Lena came zipping in and walked to the cabinet to grab a bowl. She looked at it and then looked at me cooking. She placed the bowl back and crossed her arms.

"Oi luv, can you make me some of that?" She asked. "What's the magic word?" I replied. "Please?" She said. I smiled and nodded. After a few minutes, I made three plates for me, Hana, and Lena. Lena grabbed her plate and sat next to Zenyatta and started talking about Mondatta and how he was a hug inspiration.

"Luv, this is amazing!" Lena said to me as I walked by with mine and Hana's food. "Thank you." I said and continued on to my room. I opened the door and found Hana propped up on the bed flipping through channels on the TV. She looked at me and smiled.

"Breakfast in bed? My, such the gentleman are you?" She teased. I chuckled and placed her food in front of her. I sat next to her and grabbed my food and started to eat. I was watching some show and didn't realized Hana plucked a bacon from my plate.

"Hey, you have your own." I complained. She chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Oh, it's just bacon." She teased. I smiled and finished my breakfast and gathered our plates and returned them to the kitchen in the dishwasher. I walked back to our room and grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and walked into the shower. After I finished with my shower, I walked out feeling better and grabbed my gear.

"Why are you gearing up? We don't have a mission." Hana said sitting at the computer. "I have a feeling we are going to have one. So, just call it, preparation." I said pulling a chair next to her. She smirked and looked at me. "Well, you need a haircut, this long hair has got to go." She said getting up and grabbing scissors. "Now, get over here." She ordered.

I grabbed a chair and put it next to Hana. She began cutting the long strands. I looked and saw as the floor was littered with my hair. After a few minutes, she finished cutting my hair. "Done." She said. I got up and looked in the mirror. My hair was shorter. I sighed and smiled.

"Thank you Hana." I said. I felt a little better now that my hair wouldn't get in my way. She smiled at her handy work and kissed me. I heard the intercom call me and Hana to the mission room.

"Told you." I said looking at her. She huffed and went into the shower and came out in her suit. We walked down to the mission room and saw Jack and Winston waiting for us.

"So, agent's Kanian and Dva, your mission is to recruit a Miss Satya Vaswani. She is an architect for a company call the Vishkar Corporation." Jack explained. "This will be a non-combative mission. This is diplomatic only. But keep your weapons on you. I have a feeling Reaper or Widowmaker will show." He continued. We nodded and headed off to the hangar. We boarded the jet and flew off to Vishkar HQ.

We arrived there in an hour and someone came on the intercom. "This is a restricted area. Divert your course." The man said. "We are looking for a Miss Satya Vaswani. Codename: Symmetra. We would like to speak with her." I replied. After a few minutes, the man came over the intercom again. "Continue your course." He responded. "Acknowledged." I replied and landed at their landing strip.

We came to a full stop and opened the hangar door and stepped outside. "This time, there are no guns pointed at us." Hana said. "Yeah." I replied as we walked to the base. We were welcomed in and given instructions to where Satya was at. We came across a door that had her nametag. I rasped on the door a few times.

"Come in please." I heard a female voice say. "Miss Satya Vaswani?" I asked opening the door. "Yes, but please, call me Satya. You are?" She asked holding a hand out. I grasped it and shook her hand. "I am Kanian Stark. This is Hana Song. We are agents of the newly reformed Overwatch." I replied. "Ah, so the group is getting back together. I assume you are here to recruit me?" she asked. "Yes." I replied.

"Well, I have heard most of these agents, but I haven't heard anything about a Kanian Stark." She replied. "Well yeah, I am not of this universe. I am of a different universe." I said. She looked at me and nodded. "Well, I would love to join." She said standing up. I smiled and shook her hand.

"Thank you." I said. She nodded and we felt the building shake. "Damn it." She cursed. "What is it?" Hana asked. "Talon, they want our hard light research. We turned them down plenty of times. I guess this is there way of saying the deal is still on." She said. We ran out of her room and saw Talon goons killing the scientists. "No!" Satya said and made a turret out of hard light. It began firing a deadly laser that cut through the goons.

I drew my lightsabers and charged them. I cut them down until the hallway was covered in bodies. Satya and Hana ran next to me and nodded. I charged into the fray and began cutting down goons left and right.

"Don't you fuckers have better things to do?" I asked slicing one of the goons. "Yes, killing you." I heard a raspy voice say and saw Reaper standing behind me with his shotguns drawn. I glared at him and charged. I deflected his shot and sliced his guns in half. He disappeared and reappeared behind Hana. But she knew this, she elbowed his side and did a flip and kicked him in the face. She vaulted next to me and drew out her blaster and fired at him.

I charged in after him and sliced his arm and his side. He growled and disappeared again. I gritted my teeth and looked at the rest of the battle. I heard a loud crack of a rifle and looked to see Widowmaker. I looked down to see red engulf my shoulder. I gripped my lightsaber harder and ran as fast as I could. The adrenaline rushed through me, making me ignore the pain. I force jumped and appeared behind her. I kicked her head and activated my green saber. I sliced her barrel and kicked her off the roof.

I looked over to see her grapple to safety and glare at me. I heard a rumbling sound behind me to see a Talon ship hover above me. The wind from the blades brushed me further to the edge. The fired at me. I deflected the shots, but a rocket shot at me feet and threw me in off the building and into the air. I used the force to soften my landing and saw Widowmaker and Reaper drag an unconscious Satya and Hana on their ship.

"No! Damn it!" I said. I got up and realized it was too late. I wouldn't reach them. I shot a quick tracer on the ship and kicked the dirt in defeat. "FUCK! GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed into the air and fell on my knees.

"Agent Kanian, do you read?" I heard Jack's gruff voice come in. "Yeah, Reaper and Widowmaker attacked. They took Satya and Hana." I replied. "Are you injured?" "Just a flesh would. I have a few bacta tanks." I said and used one of them. I felt better and ran to the jet that brought us here. I inputted the code to follow the tracer. "I'm following them. I placed a tracer on their ship before they escaped." I said and started to fly towards the coordinates. "Wait for reinforcements first Kanian. Don't go in head strong." Jack said. "I lost my master, I am not losing the love of my life." I replied coldly. "Well, we are sending reinforcements to follow you." Jack said. "Rescind that order. I have a reckoning with Reaper." I replied. "Kanian wai-." Jack said before I turned off the comms.

-Jack's POV Watchpoint Gibraltar-

"Damn it! The idiot is going to get himself killed." I said. I turned on the intercom and call for Tracer, Genji, and Angela. They walked into the room and I debriefed them.

"We four are going to assist Kanian. Hana and Satya were kidnapped by Reaper and Widowmaker." I said to them. "He wants to go in alone but he needs help. He may think he is invincible, but even those people need help on occasions." I finished. They nodded and we disembarked for the hangar. There was another jet in the hangar. We boarded and I inputted the coordinates for Kanian.

"I hope we make it in time." I said.

-Kanian's POV-

I landed the jet somewhere not close to the Talon base that I tracked Satya and Hana at. I walked out and went straight for the front door. Talon goons and spotlights trained on me. Reaper brought out Satya and Widowmaker did the same for Hana. They each had a gun trained on each of their heads. They struggled but were powerless.

"Let them go! This is between us three." I said loudly to them. Reaper laughed. "Yeah, just dropped your sabers and that blaster and we'll release them. I did what he said and they released Hana and Satya. I walked passed them and Hana tugged my arm.

"Don't do this!" She said. I looked at her and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be alright. I promise." I said to her. Satya grabbed her shoulders and walked to a safe distance. "Like the new haircut. Gotta say, goes well with you." Reaper mocked. "Yeah, now. How shall we do this?" I asked. "Hehe, like this." He said raising the gun to my head. I stood there and closed my eyes.

I used the force around me and made everyone throw their weapons down. "What the? How are you doing this?" Reaper said struggling to keep his gun up. "You think you're the one with powers?" I said and force pushed them all at the walls. Reaper and Widowmaker went flying. Reaper turned to mist and teleported away. Widowmaker shot a grapple at a small building and pulled out another rifle. I used the force to call my weapons forward and activated them.

I charged at the goons and slice them one by one. I deflected shots and ran a speed Widowmaker couldn't keep up with. I appeared next to her and sliced her weapon and kicked her off the roof. Reaper appeared behind me. I dodged and stabbed my swords into his gut. He gasped and looked at me.

I stared right into the 'Grim Reaper's' eyes. He was terrified. "So, after all the pain and suffering you caused for other people, you yourself are afraid of Death." I said. He looked at me and struggled against the blades.

"I am surprised really. I thought you would be more of a challenge. Turns out, you're just a shell of a former man. Gabriel Reyes." I said his real name. He looked at me and growled. "I am not scared! I am Reaper!" He retorted. I chuckled. "I know you are frighten. Just accept it and die you filth." I said and sliced his head off. I saw his head roll and dissipate. I knew he wasn't dead. But he was scared. I sheathed my blades and walked over to Hana and Satya. Hana ran at me and jumped into my arms.

"I am so glad you are alright Kanian!" She said holding me. I held her tight and felt her tremble. "It's alright Hana." I said holding her tight. I heard more guns cocked and saw a group of goons surrounded us. I started to feel the ache of the bullet wound and gritted my teeth. I grabbed Satya and used my body as a shield.

I heard gunshots fire. I didn't feel anything and looked to see Jack, Tracer, Genji and Angela fighting off the rest of the goons. I sighed in relief as reinforcements came. Jack ran over to me and threw one of his biotic fields on the ground.

"Took you long enough." I said to him. He scowled at me. "Don't go running off and thinking your indestructible ever again dumbass." He said to me. I smiled and nodded. After a few minutes, they cleared out any goons and regrouped around me, Hana, and Satya. Lena walked over and punched my arm.

"Don't ever something like that again Stark. You hear me luv?" Lena said crossing her arms. "Yes Lena. I understand." I said with a smile. She gave her smile and nodded. While we were enjoying our respite, we didn't realize a goon was still alive. He got up and aim a pistol at Satya. Before any of us could react, a dart found its way to his skull and killed him. I looked around and saw a figure walking in.

"Who are you?" Jack said holding his pulse rifle. "The name's Shrike. I am a friendly." She said holding her hands up. I put a hand on Jack's rifle and he lowered it. I walked over and held my hand out. "I am Kanian Stark, thank you." I said shaking her hand.

"Oh I know who you all are. Not that hard really." She said holding up a list of Overwatch members. "It's just you I have a hard time understanding." She said. "Well yeah, that's because I am from a different universe." I informed her. "So, what do you want Shrike?" I asked. "Oh, I would like a spot on this roster. If Overwatch is reforming, then I want to be a part of it." She said holding a hand out.

"Welcome to Overwatch, Agent Shrike." I said as I shook her hand.

 **A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, but yeah we now have Symmetra and Ana. But I want Ana to be a secret to the other agents. Little suspense for them. So far we now have:**

 **Bastion**

 **Genji**

 **Symmetra**

 **Mercy**

 **Soldier 76**

 **Widowmaker**

 **Reaper**

 **Mei**

 **McCree**

 **Tracer**

 **Dva**

 **Winston**

 **Zenyatta**

 **And Pharah**

 **We now need is Junkrat, Roadhog, Hanzo, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Zarya, and Lucio**

 **Tata for now fellow readers**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Kanian's POV-

After we brought Shrike in, I was called down to recruit another person. His name was Lucio Santos. He was a famous DJ in Brazil.

"Uh, explain to me how a DJ is supposed to be an agent?" I asked. Jack sighed and took a deep breath. "He's not just a DJ, he's a freedom fighter." He explained. "He saved his neighborhood from Vishkar because they thought of the people as a cheap labor force. So, he stole sonic technology and fought against the people." He finished. "Vishkar, like the lady we recruited from Vishkar?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "Uh, fine. But this was your idea. Don't blame me when they start fighting each other." I said walking out the room and headed to the hangar. Hana ran up next to me in her suit. "So, any new missions?" She asked. "Yeah, a Lucio-." I was cut off by her squealing. "I take it you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah! Who doesn't?" She said. I looked at her and smiled. Her face went red from embarrassment. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She said. I chuckled at her antics. "So, how do you know him?" I asked as we reached the hangar. "His music. I listened to every song he's ever made." She said. She began rambling on and on about him. I smiled and inputted coordinates for Rio.

After an hour, we arrived at the airport and disembarked and began our search for Lucio. I stopped a passerby and asked directions for Lucio. He pointed to a tall, green and white building with a logo of a frog with headphones on. I thanked him and we walked over to the building. I opened the door and walked into the lobby.

"Hello! How may I help you today?" The secretary asked. "Uh yes, we need to speak with Mr. Santos. It's important we speak to him." I said. "If you would wait a minute, Mr. Santos with be down." She said. We walked to the waiting room and sat down. After 5 minutes passed, Lucio came down and saw us.

"Hi! I am here to assume you are the ones that need to speak with me?" He asked. "Yes, but can we speak somewhere private?" I asked. "Yeah, follow me." He said and led us to his office. "Can I get you anything?" He asked. "No thank you." I declined politely. Hana was squirming in her chair. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Lucio asked. "My name is Kanian Stark, I am a Jedi Knight from a different universe sent to this world via black hole." I started. He nodded for me to continue. "Well, after I crash landed, I became an Agent of Overwatch. Right now, we are reforming and I was sent in hoping you would join." I finished. He looked at me and got up and looked out at his city.

"We can give you time to think. Just contact us if you are interested." I said placing a card with the number on his table. "Yes." He said still looked out at the city. "I'm sorry?" I asked. "Yes, I will join Overwatch. I've helped the people of my city as best I can. Now I want to help the world." He said grinning at me. Hana jumped with joy. "Oh, where are my manners, this is Hana Song. She is a really big fan." I said forgetting about Hana. "Is she now?" He said smiling and ruffling her hair. "I am! I love your music. I even play it on my stream." She said.

"Hana Song, I've actually heard about you to. I enjoy watching your streams. Mostly for the rage moments." He said chuckling. "Me too." I said laughing. Hana didn't care. She was just excited that her favorite artist was going to be an agent with her. "But I do have to warn you, we did recruit a Satya Vaswani. She was with Vishkar. I was against it, because of your past experiences." I said. "Satya's there? I don't mind her at all." He said smiling. "Ok then, Welcome to Overwatch Agent Lucio." I said holding out my hand. He shook it and smiled. After a few minutes, I heard an explosion outside. "Damn it, it's those fucking Junkers." Lucio cursed. "Who?" I asked. "Junkrat and Roadhog. Those two are always causing trouble. Straight from the Australian Outback. Those two have caused trouble and mayhem for everyone in all different countries." He explained. Lucio pressed a button under his desk and his weapons and suit appeared on the wall.

"Karen, I'm promoting you to CEO. Take care of the business." Lucio said in the intercom. "Yes Mr. Santos. Enjoy your time as an Agent!" She said cheerily. Lucio was suited up and pressed a button on the wall and the window opened up. "Well, let's go!" he said wall running. I bent down and let Hana hop on my back. I took a step back and leapt on a building and ran. I caught up with Lucio on one of the buildings overlooking the mayhem. I let Hana down and jumped down behind the Junkers robbing a bank.

"Hey!" I yelled. They stopped and looked at me. "Oh, we got a 'hero'. Haha! Get out of here before my friend here kills you." The skinny one said. "By order of Overwatch, I am demanding you cease all activities and turn yourselves in." I said activating my twin sabers. "Or we can do this the hard way." I said smirking. "Oi, Roadhog, isn't this that 'Stark' that has a 10 million bounty on his head?" He asked the big one. The big one grunted and nodded his head. "I'd love to see you try." I said getting ready to lunge. The small one laughed manically and shot little grenades. I sliced them with easy and walked over to them.

I didn't see it until it was too late. I felt metal jaws clamp my leg. "Oh damn it!" I yelled and looked down to see the metal trap I sprung. I sliced it off and stumbled backwards. I glared at the skinny one as he cackled. He tossed a mine at me, but I used the Force and pushed it back at him. It exploded near him and threw him backwards. Roadhog looked at me and growled. He threw his hook at me. I tried to get out of the way, but it stabbed into my side. He pulled it towards him and aimed his gun at me. ' **Shit!** ' I thought.

I heard beats being played. I looked to see Lucio firing at Roadhog. He was literally shooting the pig with sound waves. Hana slid next to me and gave me a bacta bomb. I used it and felt myself feeling better. But my wounds still ached. Knowing they were outnumbered. Roadhog grabbed the skinny one and ran off. I propped myself on a wall and sat there. I suddenly felt myself feeling a lot better and soon, I was back at 100%.

"You're welcome Kanian." Lucio said. I saw a yellow light glow around him as I realized he was healing me, just like Angela's healing stream. I hopped up and began to stretch. "Thank you Lucio." I said. "Now, let's head back to the base." I said and we walked back to the plane and took off. We arrived around 5:00 back at the base and disembarked. Hana dragged Lucio to our room so she could introduce him to her stream. I smiled and walked to the mission room to report what happened.

"Well, we were able to recruit Mr. Santos, but two Junkers known as Roadhog and Junkrat were in the middle of robbing a bank. We fought them off with minimal injury. We tried to bring them in, but they escaped." I said as I finished my report. Jack nodded. "Ok, dismissed." He said. I nodded and walked out to the mess hall. Lena, McCree, Genji, and Mei were in the hall. They waved hi as I walked to the kitchen. I made myself a small sandwich and grabbed a cup of water. I walked and sat next to Lena who was eating a salad.

"So, how was the mission?" She asked. McCree, Genji, and Mei looked at me and smiled. "It went well, managed to recruit Lucio before those damn Junkers attacked a small bank." I said holding my side. I could still feel the ache from Roadhog's hook. "Junkrat and Roadhog were there?" Mei asked. "Yeah, I didn't see his trap and got bit in my legs from it." I said wincing at the memory. "And I got hooked in the side by Roadhog." I said. "How did you survive luv?" Lena asked. I pulled out a bacta bomb and placed it on the table. "Thanks to that, and Lucio's healing." I said. Mei picked up the small and studied it close.

Mei gave the bacta bomb back and I placed it in my pocket. "So, does the great Jedi also have time for fun?" Lena asked. I gave a confused look. "Well, we've been talking, and we wanted to have a day where all agents can have fun and relax. Y'know, a free day." Lena explained. "I don't know, last time I had a free day, the Empire attacked our base." I replied. "Thank you, but I'd like to decline." I said. "Oh come on luv, you're just like Dad." She complained.

"Dad?" I asked. "Yeah, Jack, he acts like a dad for our wellbeing. So we call him 'Dad' behind his back." Lena said chuckling. Mei, Genji, McCree nodded. Little did we know, Jack was in the doorway. "Well, you are going to that free day Kanian. If you decline, I'll ground you and make you switch rooms out of Hana's." He said. I looked at him. "You can't be serious?" I asked. "Oh I can be, starting now, I am your dad. Better show some respect." He said chuckling before walking off. I turned back to my half eaten sandwich and placed my head in my hands.

"But I am 19. He can't do that." I mumbled. Lena laughed along with Mei. McCree and Genji sighed. "Oh, you'll get used to it." Lena said patting me on the back. I finished the rest of my food and washed the dishes. After I finished, I walked back to mine and Hana's room. Hana was on her phone and laid back on the bed. "Hi Kanian. What's up?" she asked. "Jack said if I don't go on this free day, he'll move me out of our room." I said climbing in next to her. She looked at me and chuckled. "I take it Lena told you about calling him 'Dad'?" she asked with a smirk.

"But I am 19, he can't do that. Can he?" I asked. "He'll try, but just ignore it. It's hilarious when he does it though." She said chuckling. "I guess you're right, besides, it's just a free day. What's the worst that could happen?" I said. "Jack banning you on all missions until you go on the free day." Hana said. I sighed and got up and changed into casual clothes. I still kept my lightsabers on me.

"Alright, what are we doing today?" I asked Hana. She smiled and got out of bed and dragged me to the rec room. The rest of the agents had gathered already. Jack noticed me and Hana and nodded. "So the Jedi decides to come after all." He said. ' **I can feel the smirk on his face.** ' I thought and sighed. "I feel more comfortable on a mission. Last time I relaxed, I had to fight my way through a battalion of Stormtroopers that wanted to kill me." I said. Hana looked at me and squeezed my hand.

"Well, you're here. You're safe Kanian. No one is going to hurt you." She said trying to make me feel better. I knew she was trying her best, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I wasn't the only one to come through that black hole. I shook off the feeling and put on a smile. "Now then, I've taken the liberty to set up the pool outside, got out and get tons of hamburgers and hotdogs, mac and cheese, and other cookout food. Also, 10 bottles of soda." Jack said.

Everyone was excited and cheered. I smiled and felt Hana drag me along. We stopped back in our room as Hana was putting on her bathing suit. It was a blue and pink two-piece bikini. She made me help her put on her top piece.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to bite." She teased. I smiled and tied the strings into a knot. I grabbed a pair of shorts and walked into the bathroom and changed. I walked out in the shorts with a towel slung around my neck. "Is this really necessary? Because I could be on mission right now." I complained. Hana giggled and dragged me out side where everyone else was already swimming or just having fun. I saw Bastion sit in the corner. He waved to me and I smiled back. R7 was with him.

"I kind of miss R7, after rescuing Bastion, he's always with him. Breaks my heart." I said. Hana smiled and ran to the pool doing a cannonball. Everyone was having a good time. I sighed and walked to the cliff and watched the sunset. It was 7:00 and the sun was still out. I didn't care, I was enjoying the view. Lena came over and dragged me back to the pool.

"What, what is it?" I asked as Lena was literally pulling my arm. "Well, everyone wants to see you use this 'Force' that you call it and lift the water out of the pool." She said with a grin. I chuckled a little and walked with Lena the rest of the way. Everyone was out of the pool waiting for me.

"Come on man, I want to see this." Lucio said with a grin. I chuckled and took a deep breath in and exhaled. I placed my hands up and concentrating on the water. I could feel it, obeying my command as I lifted it up out of the pool. I opened my eyes to see the water in a ball hovering above the pool. Everyone was in awe. Lucio and Hana each started to record it.

I smirked a little and began molding the water into people. I molded Jack, then Angela, and Hana until I stopped at R7. Everyone clapped and cheered. I smiled and placed the water back in the pool and fell down. It took a lot of willpower to mold those. I was dead tired.

Hana ran and laid down next to me. "That was amazing!" she said smiling. I looked at her and kissed her forehead. I smiled back at her. It was going well, until I felt a familiar force. I sat back up and looked out at the ocean. I sensed. My eyes went wide. It was him. I saw as the familiar Sith lord Darth Vader ran on water, jump and landed in front of me. He ignited his saber and stared at the Agents.

I jumped back and activated my duel sabers. "Ahh, the apprentice is still alive. Well, I'll finish you here and now." He said and charged me. I blocked his attack with my sabers and looked as the agents were stunned.

"GO! I'LL DEAL WITH HIM!" I yelled. They were still petrified. I scowled and force pushed them. "I SAID FUCKING GO! NOW!" I screamed and began my attack. He easily deflected my attacks. He chuckled lightly. He was toying with me, he knows I'm weaken from my stunt with the water.

"You're weak Kanian, just like your master." He taunted. "I know there is still good in you Anakin. Snap out of this trance. This isn't you, you're powerful than the Sith." I said. He looked at me and growled. "Skywalker is dead, nothing remains of that weak boy." He snapped. "No, he's still there. You're just repressing him. Anakin, for fucks sake, we were brothers! We fought side by side. We were inseparable!" I yelled. I deflected another blow and sliced his arm. He scowled and force pushed me.

I went flying and hit one of the walls and felt myself losing consciousness. I shook this off and saw him stalk towards me with his saber raised. "Everyone you have ever known and loved are dead. You will join them soon." He said raising his saber. I sighed as I knew I couldn't fight him. I was already weakened.

"You're right, I have no strength left to fight you. I am sorry, Anakin, for all the pain I caused you. Please, forgive me." I said as I waited for inevitable. But it never happened. I looked and saw as Vader sheathed his blade and knelt next to me. "I-I won't kill you today, but some other day, you will die. But for now, you need to wake up!" he said as he shook my shoulders.

I snapped awake and saw the rest of the agents encircling me. I sat up and looked around. "W-what happened? Where's Vader?" I asked looking around. "There was no Vader, you passed out from that stunt." Hana said looking at me. I looked around and sighed. I held my legs and began to sob. Here I was, a powerful Jedi Knight, reduced to a sniveling child.

"I-I couldn't save him. I couldn't save my brother, my master, my friends. I couldn't save them." I said as tears ran faster and faster down my cheeks. Hana held me close. "It's alright, you tried your best." She said trying to comfort me. I wrapped my arms around her and continued to sob.

 **A/N: No rest for the weary, sadly for Kanian. But who knows what will happen in the future. Tata for now fellow readers.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-3rd POV-

As the young Jedi sat there sobbing, Hana tried her best too calm Kanian down. "It's alright Kanian, you tried your best. It wasn't your fault." She said soothing the man's breathing. The events of their free time was cleaned up. Everyone was worried about Kanian. They didn't know about his past, but they tried their best to calm his nerves.

"It was my fault, they needed me, but I was afraid." He whispered. He then shook his head and got up shakily. Kanian steadied his breathing and sighed. He wiped the remaining tears that made streaks on his cheeks. He nodded to Hana and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to train." He said. Hana grabbed his arm and looked at him. "We can talk about it." She offered. He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Maybe some other time." He said before walking off to their room to suit up. Hana sighed and held her head down.

"You alright luv?" Lena asked. "Yeah, I'm just worried about Kanian." She said. "He just needs some alone time, he'll come around soon." Lena said putting an arm on Hana. Hana smiled and thanked her. She was glad to have Lena as a friend. Her cheery smile and attitude always brought her spirits up.

~ _Timeskip Training room w/ Kanian 3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

Kanian was slicing dummies back and forth. He ran on the wall and jumped behind a dummy as the one next to it opened fired at him. He vaulted over the destroyed dummy and stabbed his sword into the robot's head. The dummy fell down with a thud. He was about to lunge at another until Athena's voice boomed.

"Training Paused." She said. Kanian looked at the entrance to see Hana there. She crossed her arms and walked over to him. He sheathed his swords and hooked them to his belt.

"Look, I'll talk when I'm ready." He said. He didn't want to talk at all. He didn't want the nightmares to return. "Well, we need to talk soon. I don't want you dying on me." She said. Her tone was not at all cheery or playful. She was dead serious. She cared for Kanian and didn't want him to die.

He held her gaze and sighed. "I-I don't want to. The memories are too much." He said. "I'm here for you Kanian. Please, talk to me." She said prying in more. Kanian balled his fists and gritted his teeth.

"It's too much. Please, maybe-" Hana cut him off. "Look, it's either now or too your grave. Talk to me now." She demanded. "Ok! You want to know why I'm so afraid?" Kanian yelled. Hana back off and looked at him with her mouth open.

"I was too weak to save Anakin, I was too weak to save my master. I was a coward. I'm not a Jedi, I'm still a Padawan. I have lived in fear knowing my life was on the line! I only looked out for myself. I never meant to look for a relationship." He yelled. Hana looked at him with surprise. Where did this anger come from?

"I had a girlfriend back in my world. We were happy on a far away planet. I had decided to go out and get food for the house. Little did I know, the Empire had tracked me to this planet. I-I never made it back in time. When I arrived at the house, she was. She was killed." He said as fresh tears fell. Hana was crying as she sat next to Kanian. He brought his hands to his face and cried.

"I couldn't save them. I couldn't save her." He said. Hana tried to put a hand over his shoulder but he backed away. "I need time to myself. I just need space. So, I'll be moving into an empty room." He said getting up. Hana looked at him and held her head down.

She understood his meaning for space. She loved him, but she was going to miss him.

~ _Timeskip 3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

True to his word, Kanian had moved to an empty room. Hana laid on the bed and sighed. She hadn't streamed in a week. She was still down that Kanian left. She got up and wandered the halls of the base and sighed. She looked in the mission room to see Kanian waiting for his orders.

~Kanian's POV~

I stood waiting as Jack gave out my orders. Me and Agent Shrike were to recruit a 'Reinhardt Wilhelm'. I was glad to have been listening to my lessons with Dr. Ziegler. Reinhardt was an original member of the group in the beginning days of Overwatch. I nodded and looked at Shrike.

"Well, let's go recruit this Reinhardt." I said in a monotone voice. I walked past Hana who looked at me. I sighed and continued to walk away to the hangar. I arrived at the dropship and waited for Shrike to enter. She walked in and sat at the table and brought up a hologram of the area we were going to find Reinhardt.

I inputted the coordinates and set the ship to auto pilot. I walked and sat across Shrike and looked over at the hologram. Shrike cleared her throat. She shook me out of my thoughts as I looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked back at the map. "You, what is the matter with you. I heard from the other agents that you were this strong Jedi, now you seem to be holding in pain. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. The way she asked, it almost seemed motherly. "No Shrike, I prefer to keep my emotions in check so I don't compromise the mission." I replied coldly.

"Well, I'm here if you need someone to talk to." She said. I nodded and looked the map. I saw a man in full armor in a small town with a girl next to him. She seemed to be his armor upkeep I guessed. I walked to the controls and landed in an empty field near the town. I turned the ship off and walked outside. The scenery was beautiful. Lush grass covered the ground. Trees plotted around the land.

I looked up and saw clouds blot around the blue sky. The sun was out warming my back. I wish I could enjoy this, but I had a mission. I walked to the town along with Shrike.

"I know Reinhardt, he is a kind, gentle man. He follows a code of honor, but if you were to break a code of honor, he would raise hell." Shrike informed me. I looked at her and chuckled. "It seems as if you personally knew him." I said. She looked at me and gave me a disapproving head shake.

"Hey, I call it how I see it." I said holding my hands up. She sighed and chuckled. We continued our walk to the small town. After a few minutes of walking the grassy plains, we arrived at the village. I walked to a villager and asked where Reinhardt was.

He pointed to a small house and walked off. I thanked him and me and Shrike walked to the hut. I knocked on the door and a petite red haired girl with freckles answered.

"Can I help you?" She asked. "Um, yes, is Reinhardt Wilhelm here?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Reinhardt! Some people are here for you!" She called into the hut. "Let them in then!" A voice bellowed inside. She smiled and opened the door for us.

I walked in and saw a man with white hair and a scar on his left eye. "Ah, hello, I am Reinhardt, you are?" He asked shaking my hand. "Yes, I am Kanian Stark and this is Agent Shrike. We are with the newly reformed Overwatch." I said.

"Ah, I have heard of you." He said pointing at me. "Really?" I asked. He nodded and pulled out a holopad to show news coverage of me and Hana fighting the Junkers when we went to recruit Lucio. I winced as the old wounds began throbbing.

"I admire your courage young man. I will be happy to join Overwatch again." He said with a smile. I nodded and looked at Shrike. She nodded and turned to the window. "But, I must implore your services." He said. "Sure, what do you need help with?" I asked. The girl walked in with tea and set it on the coffee table.

"There are a group of bandits known as the 'Dragons'. A group of thieving jerks that are terrorizing this poor town." The girl said. "Oh, forgive my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Brigitte." She said shaking my hand. I nodded and let her continue.

"Well, Reinhardt tried to tell them to leave, but they beat him and told him to leave. Of course, him being the stubborn man he is, got me to fix his old armor to fighting shape." She continued. I nodded and looked at Reinhardt. "So it seems you want to drive them out of town. I can help with that." I said igniting me green saber.

"Haha! I honor your bravery Kanian. We shall go into glorious battle!" He bellowed. He got up and walked to a room and came out in his armor. He held his helmet by his side and smiled. He placed his helmet on and grabbed his weapon. A giant hammer.

"Let us go then. Brigitte, we'll be back hopefully before dinner." He said. I nodded as me and Shrike walked outside. "I'll be looking forward to battling with you Reinhardt." Shrike said. "It will be nice battling with you Agent Shrike." He replied. "Brigitte has tracked them down to a factory on the edge of town. There, we will stop their reign of tyranny." Reinhardt bellowed. I nodded to him.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the factory. Reinhardt said he'll make the first move. We walked in and saw Reinhardt boost charge forward and pin multiple Dragons members. He began swinging his hammer, hitting any member within his reach. I activated my twin sabers and ran into battle. One of the members saw me run in and must've knew who I was.

"Shit! It's the Jedi! Fuck this shit!" He yelled running outside and abandoning his team. I began slicing down the rest of the members with ease. I caught a bullet in my shoulder, chest and leg. I shook it off and growled. I ran and sliced more of the members until the leader was left. I poised my sword under his chin and glared at him.

"Surrender." I said. He looked at me with a wild look and nodded. "Yeah, whatever you say. Just please don't kill me." He pleaded. I sheathed my saber and punched him the face and cuffed him.

"Haha! Amazing Kanian, and you too Ana." Reinhardt said with a smile. Shrike froze and looked at Reinhardt. "Who's Ana?" She asked. "Don't be daft, you are milady." He said grinning. I looked at Shrike with concern. "Captain Ana Amari? One of the founders of Overwatch?" I asked looking at her. She sighed and removed her mask. I looked at and saw a lady with snow white hair, an eyepatch and a tattoo similar to Pharah.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, that is me. I never wanted to show my identity for my daughter's sake. Everyone thought I was dead and I wanted it to be that. I wanted to hunt down Widowmaker myself. She was the one who did this." She said pointing to the eyepatch.

I looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Vengeance can never solve your problems. I know this, it was one of the first lessons my master taught me." I said trying to comfort her. She sighed and nodded. "But when we do see Widowmaker, I am not hesitating to kill her." She said coldly.

"Yes ma'am." I said with a smile. We returned back to house as Reinhardt left to tell the mayor the Dragons problem has be solved. Brigitte was in the kitchen as we walked in.

"Hello Kanian, Shrike. I take it the mission was successful?" She said drying her hands. I nodded. "Reinhardt is at the mayors to tell him the problem is over with." I said. She smiled and went back into the kitchen.

"Captain Amari- "I began. She cut me off and smiled. "Please, it's just Ana. I'm not going to address you as 'Jedi Knight Kanian Stark'." She said chuckling. "Ana, I was wondering, how are we going to tell Fareeha?" I asked. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I've been wanting to tell her, but I'm afraid she gets angry or just wish I was never here." She said. I grimaced and nodded.

"Yeah, besides, with that temper. I'd be careful." I said jokingly. She chuckled and nodded. "She did get it from me." She said. We sat in silence until Reinhardt walked in. "Ah, my fellow comrades, shall we head off to Overwatch now?" He asked. I nodded and Brigitte came in.

"Can I go?" She asked holding her hands. I looked at Ana and she nodded. I looked at her and smiled. "Welcome to Overwatch Agent Brigitte." I said with a smile. She smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Besides, someone needs to keep watch over Reinhardt's armor." She teased. Reinhardt bellowed with laughter.

I chuckled and walked to the door before falling forward. "Kanian!" Ana yelled catching me.

~ _3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

Kanian had lost a lot of blood. He didn't realize the wounds he sustained from the battle with the Dragons. Kanian was unconscious in Ana's hands.

"We need to hurry. He needs medical attention. I can sustain him, but not for look." She said smashing a bottle under them. Reinhardt grabbed him and hauled him over his shoulder. They ran out of the house and to the dropship that brought them there.

"Athena, start the ship. Kanian is injured. Inform Mercy." Ana said in her commlink. "Roger Shrike." She said. The ship rumbled to life as the three entered the ship. Ana laid Kanian on the floor. "Hold on Stark, I got." She said smashing another bottle under them. He must've began waking up as he brought out a bacta bomb and crushed it.

The medkit surged through him. He groaned and slipped into unconsciousness again. Ana held him and continued to smash the bottles under her.

~ _Timeskip 3_ _rd_ _POV Gibraltar_ ~

As they landed in the hangar, Dr. Ziegler was ready with a gurney. Reinhardt ran out and placed him on the gurney as she rolled him to the infirmary wing. Ana sighed with relief and collapsed into a chair.

"Thank goodness." She said relaxing. She saw Fareeha walking in and forgot her mask was on the ship. But it was too late. Fareeha dropped her helmet and weapon and walked over to Ana.

"M-mom?" She asked. Ana smiled and nodded. "Yes my dear child. It's me, your mother." She said holding her arms open. Fareeha ran into her arms and cried.

"I-I thought you were dead." She said holding Ana close. "I am sorry my child, I never meant to hide my identity from you. I was only looking out for your wellbeing." She said holding Fareeha close. Fareeha broke the hug and smiled at her.

"I'm just glad you're back mother." She said kissing her forehead. Ana smiled and chuckled.

~ _Dr. Zeigler's POV_ ~

' **Damn.** ' I thought as I looked at Kanian. I managed to remove the bullets from him and patch him up. But he need a blood transfusion. With some of the blood he had on his shirt, I managed to find out he was A-. I looked through the databases and saw the only match was Lena. I knew Hana would want to be the one, but she was A+. [ **I don't know shit about blood transfusions. Sue me.** ]

I called Lena down and she appeared in an instant. "What is it Doc?" She asked. "It's Kanian, he needs a blood transfusion, you're the only candidate." I replied. She looked at me and nodded. She sat next to Kanian as I hooked up the necessary machinery for the blood transfusion. With ease, I had everything hooked up and began the fusion.

After a painstaking 2 hours, Kanian had the necessary amount of blood to sustain him. I removed the needle from Lena and gave her water and a cookie to replenish her strength. "Thank you Lena." I said. "No problem Doc." She said drowsily. She walked forward until she collapsed. "Lena!" I said and grabbed her. She was snoring away. I sighed and chuckled and brought her to an empty bed and placed a blanket over her.

I looked over and saw Kanian start to stir. "Ugh, my head." He said sitting up. I walked over and forced him down. "No, you need to rest. You lost a lot of blood." I stated. He smiled and relaxed back into the bed. "Yes mom." He said with a smile before falling asleep. I sighed and sat at my desk and rubbed my eyes.

' **Well, this is tiring.** ' I thought. I then put my head on the table and felt myself fall asleep.

~ _3_ _rd_ _POV 1 hour later_ ~

Kanian started to stir and got up and stretched. He looked over and saw Lena sleeping on the cot next to him and Dr. Ziegler sleeping on the desk. He chuckled and got out of bed and walked outside. Only to be slammed by Hana and felt to the floor.

"Whoa!" He squeaked out. He slammed onto the floor and looked down to see Hana shaking. He could feel her tears drench his shirt.

"Hi Hana." He said with a smile. She looked up at him as tears fell down. "Don't you ever, do that again!" She yelled at him. He smiled lightly and nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said. Reinhardt and Ana walked over and smiled at the young couple.

"Ah, young love. It's always so cute to watch." Ana said smirking. Kanian looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you." He said. Ana chuckled and waved goodbye to them as her and Reinhardt walked to the mission room. Hana was still clinging to his waist.

'I'm sorry Hana, for everything." He said. She looked at him and wiped her tears away. "I forgive you, you are welcomed back into the room." She said with a smile. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Do you know where Lena is?" She asked. "In the infirmary room, turns out I need a blood transfusion and Lena was the only candidate. I guess I was A-." He answered. She looked at him and smiled.

"Well the stream wants to see you again." She said with a smile and began dragging Kanian to their room. He chuckled and smiled.

' **I guess, I'm not a coward after all.** ' He thought.

 **A/N: eyyy b0ss, we got the Reinhardt and Brigitte. Also, Ana finally reveals her identity. Yas! I apologize for not updating this story. But I have no room to say that. But, I do have school starting tomorrow. So, I may or may not be able to upload. Thanks for reading peeps. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~ _3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

Kanian's had awoken to Hana sleeping soundly on his chest. He looked and saw the blanket wrapped around them. He smiled at her and kissed her head. She squirmed and rolled off of him to have the blanket wrapped around her. He looked and saw she was practically a burrito now and smiled as she sighed in her sleep.

He got up and walked to the shower and removed his prosthetic arm. He looked at it and thought of ways he could upgrade it. He was thinking of maybe a mini gun that could morph from his arm. He grinned at the idea and placed it on the sink. He got into the shower and turned to the warm water. He sighed in relief as the water splashed his back and gave him comfort. He heard the door open and saw Hana walk in yawning.

"Good morning Hana." He said to the half-asleep gamer. "Huh? Oh morning." She said stifling a yawn. She climbed in and sighed as the water splashed her. Kanian looked at her with an amused smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I am glad you're back, I didn't want Angela or Lena bothering me to go outside or go shopping with them." She said with a smile. Kanian looked at her and kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head.

"Well, now I'll be the one getting dragged along to go shopping. But with you." He said. She sighed and held him close. After their shower, they walked out and dried themselves. Kanian placed his clothes on and walked back to the bathroom and grabbed his prosthetic arm and hooked it back to his amputated stump.

"I'm gonna ask Winston to make some upgrades to my arm. Maybe a small minigun." He said to Hana. She looked at him and sighed shaking her head.

"What?" He called out innocently. "Boys." She muttered and grinned. Kanian bumped her side and walked casually away while whistling a tune.

"Really?" She said. He looked at her and smiled. She rolled her eyes and walked to the mess hall as he grinned and poked her.

"Stop it!" She said swatting his finger away. "What?" He asked. "Bothering me." She replied. He scoffed and stopped. After a few minutes, he began poking her again.

"Will you stop it!" Hana yelled. Kanian looked at her and gave her puppy dog eyes. "I'm not doing anything." He replied. She muttered something in Korean and smacked his head. "Ah, what was that for?" He complained holding his head. She looked at he him and sighed and walked away. Kanian laughed and picked Hana up bridal style.

"Whoa!" She yelped in surprise as the Jedi swept her off her feet. He looked at her and grinned. He kissed her forehead and walked into the mess hall. The agents were busy talking to one another and occasionally waved hi or said to them 'good morning'. Kanian nodded and set Hana down. They entered the kitchen and noticed two plates of food waiting for them. Angela smiled and waved at them with her spatula.

"Good morning you two. Hope your night was pleasant." She said with a smirk. Kanian went red with embarrassment. Hana just grabbed her food and scoffed at Angela.

"At least it was enjoyable~" She said to Angela with a sly smile. Angela went red and chuckled lightly. Kanian grabbed his food and bowed awkwardly and left after Hana. They sat next to Lena and Lucio. Kanian started to eat his food as Hana just sat and talked with Lucio.

"So, any new music I can listen too?" She asked the Brazilian. He looked at her and laughed. "If only I can appear on your stream." He replied. The Korean gave him a smile and nodded. "Sure, but that's a promise." She said. Lucio chuckled and nodded. Kanian had finished the rest of his food and returned the plate back to the kitchen and walked to the mission room.

He walked in to see 76 and Shrike shifting through reports. He cleared his throat and both of them looked up.

"Oh Kanian, did you want something?" Jack asked. "Yeah, any missions? Recruitment missions? Anything?" He replied. "Uh, not that I can see. But you could go and recruit Torbjorn." 76 said. Ana looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, going for Mr. Torbjorn Lindholm. Got it." Kanian replied. "But first, I'd suggest you go undercover when you go to meet him." Jack said. Kanian gave him a confused look. "What's wrong with my armor?" He asked. Ana showed a film of him and Hana meeting Lucio.

"It makes you an easy target to identify." She said suppressing a smile. He looked at the film and sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right." He said. He walked out the door and headed to Winston's lab. He knocked on the door and heard the gruff voice of the gorilla.

~ _Kanian's POV_ ~

I walked into the gorilla's lab and saw him working on something. "Uh hey Winston, I wanted to ask you something." I said. "What is it?" He asked. "Um, could you build me a new limb, but can it change into a minigun?" I asked.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me with a smile. "I thought you were never going to ask. I built a limb that could interchange into a mini gun, a laser, and I think a shield." He said walking to a small briefcase.

"It was going to be a surprise present for you after your mission, but might as well give it you now." He said with a smile. I looked at the monkey and grinned. I jumped and hugged the giant scientist.

"Oh thank you Winston!" I said. I opened the briefcase and saw a bronze and silver right arm. I disengaged my arm and placed it on the table and placed the right one on. After a few minutes, my arm was calibrated so I could control it. I looked around the metal arm and sighed. It was beautiful.

"Ok, now to interchange it, you need to think it." He said. I nodded and thought of the mini gun. I heard the machinery click and clank. I looked and saw a mini gun where my right arm should be.

"Awesome." I said. I thought of the laser and heard it clank. I looked and saw a laser in place of the mini gun. "I love it." I said under my breath. I closed my eyes and thought of the shield and heard the same click and clack as the arm interchanged. I looked and saw a circular blue shield appear on my arm. I looked at it and sighed. I mental thought it to return to the hand as I started to twirl it around.

"It handles like a dream Winston. Thank you." I said smiling at the grinning primate. "You are very welcome Kanian, consider it as a thank you for helping restore Overwatch. Thanks to your efforts, the UN is now voting on reinstating Overwatch." He said with a smile. I looked at him with a confused look. He walked over to his TV and turned on the news.

" _Thanks to the overwhelming support of this mystery man, the United Nations have come together and have begun voting on the reinstating of Overwatch._ " The news reporter said. I looked at Winston as he had a look of happiness on his face. Lena came busting into the room with a large grin on her face.

"Luvs! Did you see the news?" She asked. I pointed to the TV. She looked at me and chuckled nervously.

~ _3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

The heroes stood in anticipation as the reporter looked at the person next to her. " _This just in, we have gotten the results. We have 40% nays._ " She said. Winston and Lena frowned while Kanian just crossed his arms. He gripped his left arm tightly with his right hand.

" _We have a 60% ayes. The ayes have it! Overwatch is going to be reinstated and the Petra's act is now in the process of being dissolved. Ladies and gentlemen, we have our heroes again._ " The reporter said with a smile. " _Thank god._ " She said as tears fell down. Kanian sighed in relief as Winston and Lena hugged each other. Hana ran into the lab and pounced on Kanian and kissed him.

"Thank you, for everything you have done Kanian. You have made our lives better. Now we can focus our attention on the real enemy. Thank you." She rambled on and on as tears fell down her face. Kanian held her close and kissed her head.

"Well, heroes are what give people strength and hope. I am glad to have given the people heroes here, in my universe, heroes were rare. Back there, during the reign of the Empire, a hero to the people was Luke Skywalker." He said. "Luke Skywalker?" Winston asked.

"Luke is the son of Anakin and Padme Skywalker, sadly, his mother died during childbirth. His father, is Darth Vader." He replied with a frown. "I met him while we were planning on taking an Empire stronghold. He taught me nobility and to learn to forgive myself and my anger. I guess I still need to learn that." Kanian said looking at the TV.

"Maybe, just maybe, this is my redemption from my own anger and hate. Maybe, this is my freedom." He said before looking back at Hana and smiling lightly at her. "And maybe this is her way of telling me to let go of the past and move on with the future." He said before kissing Hana.

"Aww, you're both so cute!" Lena said blinking next to them and hugging them close. Hana growled and swatted Lena away as she pulled them both closer in with the hug. Kanian just laughed heartedly and smiled at them.

' **Maybe, this is my new future.** ' He thought as he smiled at the two girls and smiling gorilla laughed along.

 **A/N: Sorry for such a small chapter. School has been a fucking ass. Constant bullshit here and there, I haven't had time to focus on my stories. I apologize in advance and hope to have more out soon. Tata for now!**

 _ **CommanderKnight145**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~3rd POV~

Kanian was not having a wonderful day. Lena had pulled a prank and colored his prosthetic arm pink while he was asleep. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. As he opened them, he noticed something wrong with his arm.

"Lena!" He yelled making Hana jumped out of bed and falling on the floor. "Ow, what's with the yelling?" She said getting up and stretching. He showed her his arm and scowled.

"That Brit is dead." He said getting out of bed and throwing on clean clothes, forgetting to wash. Hana walked up to him and put a hand on his chest.

"Calm down, it's just an innocent prank. Nothing to get worked over about." She said chuckling. "But, I hate pink." He said pouting and crossing his arms. Hana just laughed at her lover's face. "Kanian, calm down. It's just a prank." She said before kissing him.

"Now, come along. You still need to shower." She ordered while dragging him along to the shower.

As the two lovers showered, Lena was sneaking into their room with a large cup of cold water with a few ice cubes in it.

"Lena, I don't think this is a good idea." Lucio said walking silently behind her. "Oh come now luv, it's just a prank on Kanian. Plus, two with Hana." She said with a grin. "Kanian is going to kill us." Lucio said under his breath. Lena giggled and opened the door to hear rushing water from the shower.

As the two agent tiptoed into the bathroom, Lena silently walked to the curtain. Trying her best to hold in her laughing. She stood on her toes and dumped the cold water into the shower.

"LENA!" The two screamed. Lena ran out laughing hard with Lucio on her tail. "Lena, you are so dead." Lucio said laughing along.

"Oh god luv, it was worth it though." She said through her fits of laughter. As they ran, Kanian quickly changed into clothes and chased after the speedy Brit.

Lena ran into the kitchen and hid behind the counter next to Angela. "Shh~" She said to the medic. Angela just rolled her eyes and continued sipping her coffee while reading the newspaper.

Kanian came in with a very angry aura. "Where. Is. She?" He asked the medic. "Who?" She asked. "Lena, that damn Brit. She is so dead." Lena hid behind the counter with a hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter.

"What did she do?" Angela asked. "First, she paints my arm pink. I hate pink. Secondly, she pours cold water with ice on me and Hana in the shower." He complained. "Oh, so that's why she wanted the water." Angela said smiling a little.

"Do you know where she is, because she has a date with pain." He growled. "I don't know honestly, I was just enjoying my coffee before you came barging in. So barbaric." Angela said with a smirk. Kanian sighed and stalked off to a different room.

"You're clear." Angela whispered as the Jedi left. Lena popped out of her cover and hugged Angela. "Thanks luv, I thought I was a goner." She said thanking her friend. "My pleasure Lena, but I do want to refrain from pranking Kanian. He doesn't seem to be one to forgive about pranks." She warned the Brit.

"I'll keep in mind to dodge his angry mood." Lena said before blinking off. "That girl is going to get herself killed." Angela muttered before returning to her coffee and paper.

As Kanian returned to his room, he felt someone was watching him. He looked over and thought he saw a flash of blue.

' **Must be imagining things.** ' He thought before entering his room. He noticed Hana streaming today.

"What you streaming today?" He asked pulling a chair next to Hana. "Just some _StarCraft II_." She replied. He watched as her character destroyed a tower. [ **A/N: I don't know shit about StarCraft, so if you are an avid player of the game. My apologies.** ]

"So, anything you want to do before we go on mission?" He asked. "We don't have to go on mission anymore now that Overwatch is back. We could volunteer for missions, but we now have troops to do that." She said. Kanian sighed and returned the chair back to the desk and flopped onto the bed.

"Great, no missions and I hate relaxing." He complained. Hana scoffed and focused back on her game while eating chips and drinking Mountain Dew here and there. Kanian sighed and heard his stomach growl. He guessed after chasing Lena around, he was hungry.

"I'm going to get something to eat from the mess hall, you want anything?" He asked. She muttered something under her breath before waving him off. He rolled his eyes and walked to the mess hall. As he passed by, many agents and Overwatch soldiers congratulated him on bring back Overwatch.

"Thank you, but really, it's all of your efforts that brought Overwatch truly back. I guess I was just a catalyst for the rebirth." He said smiling.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Kanian, indulge yourself on this victory. Overwatch has returned because of you." Angela said smiling at him. "Well, I do well during missions. Relaxing isn't really meant for me. As you guys remembered." He said holding his head down.

"Hey, we'll fight this 'Darth Vader' together. For now, just relax. Don't think about the past. Enjoy this time with your lady friend." Angela replied raising an eyebrow and grinning. Kanian's face went beat red.

"I guess you're right. I will relax to ease your nerves." Kanian said as his face died down. "Doctor's orders." Angela said crossing her arms with a smirk. "So now I am forced to relax." Kanian grumbled as he walked to the mess hall.

He opened the freezer and pulled out a TV dinner box and put it in the microwave without the box. Last time, he had to peel off the melted box off. After waiting for the food to heat up, he pulled it out with his prosthetic. He grabbed a plastic fork and walked back to his room.

He placed his food on the nightstand and crawled into bed and turned the TV on. He looked over to see Hana getting off of her stream and shutting it down. She jumped on the bed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, what are you eating?" She asked looking over at his food. "Just chicken fingers, mac and cheese-"He was cut off as Hana snatched a chicken finger from the tray.

"Hey!" He complained as Hana ate the finger. She gave him an innocent look and smiled. "You're lucky I love you." He grumbled. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Love ya too hon." She said hoping off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "Just to get some food, I can't be eating Doritos and drinking Mountain Dew all day. Angela would have my hide for eating unhealthy." She said. "Well, that is what a mom does." Kanian said with a smile.

"Now that she found out about 76 being a dad, she chimed in and is now the 'mom' of Overwatch." She grumbled. Kanian finished his food and tossed it in the trash. He got up and sauntered over to Hana and hugged her waist while kissing her neck.

"Well, I get to spend the day with you~" He said smiling. "Is that so~" She said raising an eyebrow. She turned and pushed Kanian on the bed and straddled him. He looked her in the eye and grinned.

She moved in and kissed his face as Kanian tossed the blanket over them. Let's just say, it was one hell of a morning.

 **A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, well I am not dead. But, I have been dealing with family, personal, and school problems. I hope you understand. I have a lot of stress now that I have plans to help me graduate from school. Thank you all for reading and hopefully understanding. I thought I make chapter 9 and put a little update. When I get everything done with, I might be able to start putting out more chapters for my other stories. So as of now, I am taking a hiatus. Thank you all for understanding. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~ **Two years after Overwatch's Renewal** ~

Kanian bumped from a pothole the bus hit. Why a bus? Even though Overwatch was still his job, Jack told him to go out and get an actual job. Kanian did work at a restaurant during the time of the Order, so this should be easy.

"You're 5 minutes late. I don't care if you're a hero. Don't think you'll be getting any special treatment. The floors need mopping, after that you can start on the dishes." The old owner snapped.

"Yes sir." Kanian replied grabbing a mop and bucket. He had on the most ridiculous uniform. He had on a blue and white striped down shirt with a pair of white pants, a belt, and an apron with his nametag. He sighed and wished he never took Jack's advice.

"Are you deaf? Get your ass to work. You're on the clock." The man snapped before going back to his room.

"Sir, yes sir." Kanian said rolling his eyes. ' **Why have you forsaken me?** ' He pleaded to the heavens. He pulled out the mop and began to make strides in cleaning the sticky floor of the old run down restaurant. He heard the door open and perked his head to see Hana walk in with his lunch.

"Well hello there, I would love a boy toy to go." She said wiggling her eyebrows at him. He sighed and smiled at her.

"Sorry, boss wants me to wash the floor and do the dishes. I don't think I'll be home until 7:00." He replied. Hana crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'll have some words with your boss." She said stomping towards the manager's door. Kanian laughed and used the Force to pull her back to him. She yelped as she became weightless.

"Kanian!" She squealed. He laughed lightly as she came back down to him with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. He grasped her chin with his hand and kissed her. Hana reluctantly leaned in and returned the kiss.

"You can't be doing that on me. It's not fair." She said smiling at him. "In due time little one." He replied. "What? You can't call me 'little'! We're the same age!" She retorted. He looked her in the eyes and smiled warmly at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked pulling out her phone. Kanian grabbed her phone and placed it in his pocket.

"Yeah, just how beautiful you are." He replied kissing her cheek. He saw her face flush red before dying down. "After we first met, you still make me feel like some high school girl." She said with a grin.

"When's you're break?" She asked. "Should be-" He was cut off by the old man coming out. "What the hell did I say? You're on the clock!" He yelled at Kanian.

"Sorry Mr. Elliot." He replied before returning to cleaning the floor. Hana looked at the old man and walked up to him.

"What do you want?" He scowled. "My boyfriend has been working here for the past two years, yet you still treat him like shit you old geezer." She spat. Kanian perked up with a worried look. He quickly walked over to Hana's side and brought her away from the fuming old man.

"Forgive her sir, please." Kanian said. Mr. Elliot just stood there and scowled. "Kanian, I want your nametag and apron. Now!" He yelled. Kanian held his head down and removed his nametag and apron and returned them to the owner.

"Your paycheck will be sent to your HQ." He said opening the door for the two. "Please sir, just give me a chance!" Kanian begged the old man. Mr. Elliot shook his head and pointed outwards. He sighed and walked outside to the hot summer air as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Well, I know I'm not going back. The food tastes like shit anyway." Kanian said with a smile. "I don't know, you seemed very happy to be working there." Hana said. "You're right, I did enjoy being normal." He replied. Hana smiled at him.

"Well, time to go back to our regularly, schedule, broadcast of Overwatch Now." She said putting on a TV announcer's voice. Kanian giggled lightly at his girlfriend. "You having a giggle there?" Hana asked placing her hands on her hips. Kanian stared into her brown orbs as she waited for his response. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh." She yelped lightly as Kanian continued to walk towards the park and sat at a bench. Hana looked to find a hotdog stand and bought two of them. Back with Kanian, a group of girls came over and waved hi to him.

"Hi hero~" The middle one cooed. Kanian looked at her and sighed. "Taken, sorry." He said to them. The middle girl strutted over and laid on his lap.

"Oh, what's a strapping, young, hero like yourself doing in the middle of a park by himself?" She asked. Kanian shifted in his seat to get her off. "Ma'am, please get off of me." He said loudly. "Aww, don't get restless. I only want to have some fun~" She said grazing her chest on his.

"I think he asked you to get off." Hana said standing in front of the three girls. The middle one looked at her and flipped her the finger.

"You can have him when I get done little girl." She spat glaring daggers at the gamer. Hana walked over to the bench and placed the two hotdogs next to Kanian and crossed her arms.

"I'm going to ask you, one last time, get off of him." Hana said sternly. The woman got up and towered over the small Korean.

"And what are you going to do?" She hissed. Hana just exhaled slightly and with lighting speed, she clocked the taller woman in the mouth. She fell down to the ground and held her cheek.

"Now, are you going to leave?" Hana asked politely. The woman shook off her dazed and glared at Hana.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are going to get your ass handed to you." She yelled throwing a punch that Hana easily caught.

"Yeah, forgot to introduce myself. The names Dva little girl. Now if you don't step off my man, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." She said leaning into her face more. The woman, realizing who this girl was, backed off and ran away with her friends. Hana giggled as she tripped over herself running away. She looked back to Kanian as he had a red blush covering his face out of embarrassment.

"What?" Hana asked picking up the hotdogs and handing one to him as she sat down next to him. "Just glad I have my own personal hero." He said resting his head on her shoulder. "Aw, I'm glad to have been your hero." She said taking a bite out of her hotdog. After the couple finished their snack, an explosion was heard.

"Can't even enjoy the rest of the day after I got fired." Kanian mumbled. They deposited their trash in a bin and took off their clothes to show off their armor and weapons. Everyone in the park watched in awe.

"Care for a lift?" Kanian asked crouching for Hana to get on. "Why thank you, now let's get to it!" She said with a smile. Kanian ran and leapt from the ground and landed on a nearby building. He continued until he reached the source of the explosion. Kanian saw Talon thugs robbing a facility that held something of importance.

"Come on." Hana said still clutching onto Kanian's back. The Jedi jumped down and landed in front of the villainous act that was still going on.

"Seriously, Overwatch is back and you guys are still being little fucking thieves?" Kanian asked aloud making the nearby grunt freeze and look up.

"I don't even know these guys, they gave me this uniform and forced me into this." He said taking off the helmet and darting away.

"Now, are you going to the right decision and leave like he did, or are we going to do this the hard way?" Kanian asked pulling out his lightsabers and activating them. The green and blue blades shone with such ferocity and calmness.

"Feh, it's just the puny Jedi and his bitch. We can take them." The leader of the entourage scowled. He aimed his weapon and fired at the two agents. Kanian just deflected the bullets, or melted whichever you prefer, and sighed.

"We've been through this, can you just accept defeat and surrender?" Kanian asked still deflecting the bullets. "I don't think they want to surrender hon." Hana said behind him. "I think you might be right. Hard way it is." He said before dashing forward and slicing the leader's gun and gave him a glare.

Unfazed, the leader headbutted Kanian and pulled out his pistol and fired at him. Kanian kicked the gun out of his hand and hovered the green blade in front of the leader's throat.

"Look, I've kind of hand enough of killing you seemingly endless grunts. Can you just do the logical decision and surrender?" Kanian asked. The leader hesitated before nodding. "See? Was that so hard, and because of this, I'll ask to have a lenience on your sentences. Sound fair?" He asked the remaining grunts. They nodded and disarmed themselves as the police arrived and arrested them.

"Nice work Kanian. Usually you'd be slicing them down one by one." Hana said elbowing him. Kanian chuckled. "I guess those two years taught me to suppress my anger and showed me happiness these last two years." He said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, happy birthday!" She said giving him a kiss. Kanian parted his lips and gave her a questioning stare.

"Your birthday, July 23? Don't tell me you forgot." Hana said crossing her arms. "Thanks to you, I almost did." He replied pulling her in close.

"Well, consider this your last birthday." A familiar French voice sounded. Kanian turned just as Widowmaker appeared and aimed her rifle at Hana's head.

"One move, and this one dies." She purred. "Seriously Widow?" Kanian asked as the police surrounded her with pistols raised.

"You're either foolish or brave. Have you not noticed the dozens of police cars? Are you getting dense these past years?" Hana asked suppressing a chuckle.

Widowmaker cursed in French and dropped a smoke bomb that covered her escape as she grappled away.

"You're not getting away that easily." Kanian said jumping after her. "What about me!?" Hana yelled. Kanian was focused on bring her to justice. He watched as the Widow jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying her best to avoid the Jedi.

Kanian took a step back and launched forward until he appeared in front of her. He tripped the purple assassin and kicked her gun away. He pulled off her glove that held the Venom Mines she always brought along.

"Are you done? You're beaten." He stated. She chuckled which made Kanian give a confused looked. He heard the undeniable raspy laugh of Reaper.

"Edgelord is behind me. Isn't he?" He asked turned to see a shotgun aimed at his skull. "No, the Grim Reaper is here to collect a soul." Reaper said. Kanian sighed and cleared his throat.

"Okay, now before I arrest you, can I ask you a question?" Kanian asked him. Reaper had a confused look on his face.

"Where do you keep getting those guns? Like do you have some kind of portal where there are infinite guns you have stored?" He asked. Reaper shook off his moment of confusion and dug the gun further onto his face.

"Shut it. Now, die." He said before Kanian used the Force to throw the two off balance and throw Reaper's guns away.

"Seriously, we've through this before. I gain the upper hand, you try your best to kill me but ultimately fail. You then escape to fight another day." Kanian said bluntly.

"Seriously, this is boring. I might as well ask Tracer to take over. I know she likes to follow me and Hana. Isn't that right?" He called out. Seconds later, the familiar figure of Tracer appeared from behind a wall.

"Aw rubbish, how'd you know I was here?" She asked crossing her arms. "I can sense you, you know." Kanian replied. "Yeah, yeah, you and your magical 'Force'." She said making air quotations.

"It's a real thing, you're just too dense to learn about it. I have plenty of holo books in my room about it." Kanian said glaring daggers at the speedster. As the two were arguing, Widowmaker and Reaper tried to make their escape until the found themselves pinned to the wall by a piece of metal.

"I'm not done with you guys yet." He said looking back to Tracer and arguing some more. "Why don't you go stalk that Leon fellow. I know you've had a crush on him since he came here two years ago." Kanian retorted. "That is a different person, the one that came here was an actual speedster!" She yelled.

Widowmaker just sighed and watched as the two agents bickered back and forth. "Are you going to arrest us?" She called out. "IN A MINUTE!" The two yelled back. " _Oh mon dieu._ " She said shaking her head.

Hana managed to climb to the top and navigate her way to see Reaper and Widowmaker against the wall held by a piece of metal and Lena and Kanian bickering.

"Really? Now you choose a time to bicker when you have two of the most dangerous terrorists trapped?" Hana yelled. Kanian turned to her and pouted.

"Tell the Brit here to stop following us." Kanian said crossing his arms. "I swear to god, you both are children." Hana said walking over to the pinned assassins.

"I apologize dearly for the way these two have been acting. Now, come along. There's two cells with your names on them." She said pulling on the metal beam.

"I've got it." Kanian said pulling the beam off the wall and holding Reaper so he didn't wraith away. Lena walked over and slapped cuffs on Widowmaker's hands.

"At least give me the safe word _cherie_." She whispered into Lena's ear. That made the Brit grow bright red and stop in her tracks. Hana sighed and pulled off her gloves and shoved it into Widowmaker's mouth.

"Are we done here?" She asked impatiently. "Y-yeah luv." Lena stuttered. Widowmaker chuckled lightly, despite the glove in her mouth.

"I want that back when we deposit you in your accommodations." Hana said to the Widow. She just laughed and continued to walk forward towards the ship Lena had used.

After getting the criminals locked into their cells, Hana looked at Kanian and Lena with a disapproving look.

"She started it." Kanian was the first to say. "You fuckin' arsehole, that is a complete bloody lie you wanker!" She fired back. The two began to argue back and forth until Hana stomped her foot.

"Okay, seriously, you're both adults. Kanian, you are a 21-year-old man, act like it. Lena, you're a 24-year-old girl. You both act like children, and I should know, I was the kid in Overwatch. Stop this senseless bickering and make up already." Hana yelled before sitting at the controls.

"Sorry for teasing ya luv." Lena said with an apologetic smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. Still best friends?" Kanian asked. "Of course silly, I just need to read up on this 'Force' that's all." She replied with a smile.

~ **Timeskip** ~

"I hope you love these. They were specifically designed for you two." Jack said. Reaper snarled as Widowmaker just sat on the bed and relaxed into the sheets.

Jack walked out and closed the door. He nodded to the trio before leaving. "Well, now what? I got no job anymore." Kanian said. Angela walked in with a small chocolate frosted cupcake with a single candle.

"We couldn't have a big fancy party, so we made you a cupcake in hoping that it will suffice." She said with a smile. "Thank you, Dr. Ziegler. You didn't have too." Kanian said. Angela chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"You don't have to sound so modest. Enjoy this cupcake. I've still plenty of work on studying those bacta bombs." She said giving the cupcake to Kanian and walking away. R7 rolled in and beeped happily at the sight of the young couple.

"Hi R7, how are you doing you bucket of bolts?" Kanian asked kneeling down. R7 beeped furiously and rolled over to Hana's side while purring, or whatever robots make.

"Fine, be a prick. I was only kidding." Kanian said crossing his arms smirking. Hana giggled as R7 moved his little robotic arms, waving them while beeping some very bad language that Bastion didn't need to hear.

"Oh don't say that R7, you'll scar poor Bastion." Kanian said placing an arm on the robot. Bastion looked between the two and left to visit Ganymede. R7 beeped at Kanian before rolling off after the robot. Kanian kicked his metallic butt before waving bye.

"Told you he was a pain in the ass." Kanian said with a smile. Winston lumbered in and nodded to Hana and Kanian. "Kanian, I would like to let you know, we managed to get your crashed ship out of the building and in a big garage. You can do what you wish with it." Winston said.

"Thank you Winston, I think I'll go and work on it." He replied walking away. Hana watched as the Jedi strutted out of the room and towards the garage holding his wrecked ship. "Is something on your mind Agent ?" Winston asked noticing her frown.

"What? Oh, nothing Winston. Just taking a stroll down memory lane I guess." She replied with a smile. She was not ok, she was worried. It had been two years since Kanian said he 'saw' this Darth Vader character. Kanian was so calm that he didn't even think about Vader or his old life. He must've had good reason to, he must've been holding in so much pain.

"Well, have a good afternoon." Winston said before walking off towards his lab. She sighed and walked to their room to stream.

"I don't even know if I want to stream. It would be better if Kanian was here." She said lightly before the door opened to their room. She twirled to see him walk in.

"Oh, hi Kanian." She said putting on a fake smile. "You're hiding something." Kanian said crossing her arms.

"What? No I'm not! You better not be reading my mind." She retorted turning her back to him.

"It's called a 'Jedi Mind Trick', and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know something is on your mind." He said walking to the bed. She sighed and walked over to him. She stared into his eyes and studied them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked until she threw her arms over him and buried her face into his neck.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. If you don't feel like talking, then I understand." Kanian said holding the trembling Korean. Hana took a shaky breath before a single tear fell down her face. Kanian noticed this and lead her to the bed and laid her down. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she let loose a barrage of tears into his shirt.

"You're okay Hana, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into her ear. She went ridged and looked him the eye while rubbing away her tears.

"I just keep thinking about what happened on that day. You said something about a 'Darth Vader'. I'm just scared he might come here and take you from me." She said leaning more into his chest. He smiled lightly and stroked her hair.

"Well, if he was real, we'll be ready." He said kissing her forehead. She looked at him and nodded lightly.

"I'm glad you're still here and not an illusion Kanian Stark." She said snuggling in more. "I'm glad you choose me, Hana Song." He replied as he heard he snore lightly. ' **Maybe tomorrow, today has been very hectic.** ' Kanian thought before joining Hana in her slumber.

 **A/N: It's getting so hard to create a chapter. Like I've been getting major Writer's Block and I hate it :(. I hope you enjoyed this chapter on this wonderful Wednesday afternoon. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~ **The Next Day** ~

Kanian woke up around 7:10 to see Hana sprawled all over the bed. He snapped an eye open to see Hana's sleeping face, breathing lighting on his chest. He smiled and moved a strand of hair behind her ear to relish in her beauty.

Feeling the movement, Hana's eye fluttered open. "Good morning Kanian." She said with a smile. "Good morning beautiful." He said cupping her cheek. She pushed further into his palm, she loved being with Kanian, whether it be on mission or in public. She cared for him too much to let him go.

"As much as I want to stay here with you, we have to get up." Kanian whispered. She sighed and nodded. "You're right, c'mon." She said getting up as she skipped to the bathroom. Kanian hoisted himself on his elbows and watched as Hana stood by the shower and felt the water. She must've sensed him watching her.

"You coming in or are you gonna sit and stare?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. He laughed lightly and got up from bed. He sauntered over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Hana Song." He said nuzzling her neck. She giggled and placed a hand on his cheek. "I know that silly, you tell me that every day." She said with a smile. "I know, I just want to remind you every day, just in case." He said as the two entered the shower. Hana wrapped her arms around Kanian's neck and kissed him.

"I'm glad to be here, with you. I want to be like this forever." He said holding her close. Hana smiled and looked to see him sniffling.

"Are you okay?" She asked lightly. He took a shaky breath before sighing. "Yeah, yeah, it's just that, you remind me of them every day." He replied placing his head on her head. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Like who?" She asked. "My mother and my deceased girlfriend. That is why I try my best to protect you and love you at the same time. I don't want to lose you too." He said holding her tightly. Hana opened her eyes and gasped lightly. She looked to see Kanian smiling at her as tears were washed away by the water. She studied his face, his chiseled jawline, his earthen brown eyes and hair. She wanted to remember his face incase anything ever happened to her.

She held Kanian tightly and buried her face in his chest. "Push those thoughts out, I'm not going anywhere." She said before looking up to him and pressing a kiss on his lips. He sighed and melted in her kiss. He wanted this to last forever, but alas, fate can be cruel. But fate could be rewarding at times.

"C'mon, I'm sure the rest of them are waiting for us." She said turning off the water and drying herself off before walked to the dresser and placing on clean clothes. Kanian sighed and placed on clothes as Hana waited for him by the door. She wore a pink and blue shirt with her logo on it, a pair of worn out jeans, blue shoes and her hair tied in a ponytail.

"No matter what you wear, you look beautiful." He said making her blush. "So what if I were to wear something, _kinky_?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Kanian's breathing hitched slightly. He felt his face flush red. She sashayed over to him and smiled. Kanian went ridged as she her brown orbs stared into his very soul.

"Uh, ahem, what was the question?" He asked pulling his collar. She stared at him before giggling.

"You're so adorable when you stutter. Also, when your face goes red." She said as Kanian placed his embarrassed face in his hands. She laughed before Kanian grabbed her and placed her on his shoulders.

"Whoa!" She squeaked as she was now taller. He laughed as her legs encircled his neck and head. She laughed as they walked out to see the rest of the agents pouring out of their rooms towards the mess hall. Some of the original members, before the reinstatement, had moved to other Watchpoints.

Mei had moved back to Watchpoint: Antarctica, Fareeha and Ana moved back to the newly established Watchpoint in Egypt. Genji and Hanzo, setting aside their differences, moved back to Hanamaura. Tracer had decided to leave for King's Row to help with the tensions. Zenyatta became the new leader of the Shambali. The only ones left at the Gibraltar Watchpoint were Kanian, Hana, Winston, Bastion, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Angela, Soldier 76, and McCree. Zarya had been recalled to Russia due to a break in at Volskya Industries.

Lucio was a part time agent, being that he was a popular DJ. Symmetra went back to working with Vishkar in hoping to restablish some dignity and professionalism to the company. Kanian noticed some new and fresh faces that joined Overwatch.

"Lot of new faces here." Kanian said placing Hana back on the ground. "I hate to admit it, but I miss Lena." Hana said. He nodded as he remembered the energetic agent. He did miss her too, her bright smile always lighting up his day.

"Ah, glad you two could join us." Jack said with a smile. He was wearing his Strike Commander uniform from before. "Glad to see you're back to kicking ass old man." Kanian joked punching his shoulder lightly. Jack laughed and smiled at him.

"Young punk." Jack said nodding. Kanian smiled and walked to the kitchen to grab a plate of food for himself and Hana. They sat next to Angela and McCree.

"Mornin' lovebirds." McCree joked. Kanian took his seat next to him and chuckled. "Morning cowboy. It's weird, not seeing any of the original members here anymore." Kanian said.

"Yes, it is awkward, but I'm sure these new agents want to prove themselves to us." Angela said. "Yeah." Kanian replied. The four agents finished their breakfasts before Kanian said he was going to work on his ship. Hana followed him to the garage that housed his damaged ship.

"Whoa." She said, mouth gaped in awe. "You like it? It was a birthday present from Anakin." Kanian said frowning. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring something up." Hana apologized. "No, it's alright. But the ships name is the ' _Twilight_ '." He replied. Hana stared at the starship in awe. "She's beautiful." Hana said placing a hand on the metal.

"She's been through hell and back, but she can handle well. Despite she needs some work." Kanian said. "Can, can I see what she's like inside?" Hana asked jumping a little.

"Sure." He said lowering the ramp. Hana practically barged past Kanian to view the inside of the ship. "Oh my, this is amazing!" She yelled. Kanian smiled as R7 rolled in the room. He beeped as Kanian looked at him.

"I know, I know R7. I'm just waiting for the right moment." Kanian said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box and opened it to show a gold circlet with a diamond incrusted at the top. He sighed as Hana giggled back and forth as she inspected the ship thoroughly. She came out with a large blaster and looked at Kanian with a wide grin.

"Oh, can I keep this?" She asked aiming down the sights. "W-why were you in the armory?" He asked running up to her. She laughed and took off back into the ship. "Hana Song! Get back here now!" Kanian yelled.

As the two yelled and bickered, R7 beeped happily before rolling away.

 **A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, I watched Dr. Strange yesterday. Trust me, if you're going to see it, you won't be disappointed. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a little sneak peak of the coming chapter. Plz don't kill meh. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hmmm, this goes here and this goes there." Kanian said replacing a few bolts. R7 beeped next to him as he displayed a hologram of the schematics.

"R7, hand me that socket plug." Kanian said. R7 wheeled over and grabbed the necessary item and returned.

"Thanks bud." He said as he finished repairs on the ship. "She is a beauty." A voice said. Kanianslid out from beneath the _Twilight_ and glanced over to see Lena. He chuckled lightly and sat up as she walked over and continued to survey the ship.

"So this is a starship, I was thought of them in fiction." She said as Kanian stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Yeah, she may be small, but she is fast. Perhaps faster than your dropships." Kanian teased. Lena clicked her tongue and sighed. A pair of feet could be heard as the two looked over at the entrance to see Hana run over and throw her arms around Lena.

"Lena! I've missed you!" Hana said as Lena giggled at the Korean's antics. "My, my, you've sure grown from the last time I've seen you. Have you been keeping Kanian out of trouble?" Lena asked. Hana released her hold and smiled at the taller woman.

"Yes I have. How is King's Row?" Hana asked. "Now that I've been there, tensions have died down. Sure there are still a little quirks here and there. But I think I've made a break through with the Prime Minister." Lena explained.

"Well that's good to hear. Now, who wants to take a spin in the _Twilight_?" Kanian asked with a grin. Lena blinked up to him and giggled.

"Am I ever! Oh, can I fly?" She asked blinking into the ship before Kanian could say anything. "Still the hard head as ever." Kanian said as him and Hana boarded the ship. R7 rolled onto the ship and whirred excitedly when he noticed Lena spinning in one of the chairs.

"R7! Come here you little droid! Haha, how are you?" She asked huging the astromech unit. R7 beeped and nuzzled the time travelers arms.

"R7 is glad happy your here." Kanian translated for her. Lena smiled as the bay doors opened to the glare of the sun. Kanian sat in the other chair and pressed a few buttons as the engines whirred to life.

"R7, check to see if we have any fuel." Kanian said. R7 rolled to a terminal and extended a small arm as he twirled the mechanism. R7 beeped as Kanian nodded.

"Seems we have 70% fuel. That's great news." Kanian said as he began the start up sequence. "Hold onto your lunches." Kanian said as the ship hovered and flew out of the hangar bay.

"Woohoo!" Lena cheered as Hana stumbled in the back, trying to find something to steady herself. As the base disappeared, the _Twilight_ flew over the Mediterranean Sea. Kanian pulled on the controls as the ship lurched forward.

"R7, raise the forwards shields." Kanian ordered. R7 twirled the console as Kanian veered upwards towards the sky.

"Uh, Kanian, where are we going?" Hana asked. "What else is upwards other than the sky?" He retorted with a smile. Lena was jumping in her seat with excitement. As they passed the atmosphere, the stars and murky, black, waters of space appeared in the window. Hana gasped lightly as Lena squealed in delight.

"It's beautiful." Hana said staring at the stars. Kanian turned the ship until it started to lazily fly over the surface. The continets could be seen as on the far side, lights shown to see that someone Americans were still up. The clouds and bodies of water only added to the excitement. Kanian unstrapped him self as he stood up and nodded at R7. The astromech joined Hana and Lena as they stared out into the void of space.

"It's so dazzling." Lena said watching a comet streak past. Kanian chuckled as he walked into the second bay. He sighed and started to meditate as the girls continued to stare at the Earth. He closed his eyes as he remembered his first time stepping into the ship.

~ _ **Flashback**_ ~

"This is the _Twilight_ Kanian, needs some work, but she handles like a dream." Anakin said with a confident smile. A young Kanian walked about as R7 and R2 sat next to eachother.

"Shes a beauty." Kanian commented with a smile. Anakin chuckled lightly until Ahsoka walked up to the two men.

"Boys." She said with a smile. "Whatever, miss 'I'm a perfect youngling Padawan'." Kanian teased. She stared at him and growled lightly.

"Calm down Snips, he was just joking. Besides, it is true. Most of the time." Anakin chimed in. Ahsoka scowled before softening to a light chuckle. She walked over to Kanian and grabbed him into a headlock. Kanian laughed as Ahsoka and him shared banter. Obi-Wan walked over and chuckled, which was rare for a Jedi Master.

"I can see the two Padawans are having a good time." He said to Anakin. "Greeting Master, yes the Padawans seem to enjoy each other's company. But they must remember, love is forbidden as a Jedi." He said before frowning. Kanian and Ahsoka laughed with each other as Kanian tripped over his feet.

"So, how is your 'girlfriend'?" Ahsoka asked as Anakin and Obi-Wan walked away. Kanian's face turned red.

"Jessica is fine." He replied as Ahsoka laughed. "I'm happy for you and all Kanian, but you know the rules about feelings. Emotions-" "Emotions cloud our judgement, I know, I know. Sometimes, I don't even want to be Jedi. I want to be normal, find love, have a family." Kanian said looking at the ship. Ahsoka looked to the ground and sighed.

"I know the feeling, but as keepers of the peace, we musn't have any feelings. We must keep the peace at all cost." Ahsoka said. Kanian sighed before removing his two lightsabers and stared at them.

"Hey kids, let's move out!" Rex yelled, making the two jump. "Coming Rex. I hope you are able to work something out." Ahsoka said before walking away. A clone walked by the two with a box of munitions as he boarded the _Twilight_.

"What's with that?" Kanian asked. The clone came out and chuckled. "General Skywalker always wants to be prepared kid. Maybe sometime, you should head down to the shooting range. You might need this one day." He said tossing Kanian a blaster. Kanian watched as the clone nodded and left. Kanian stared at the blaster and placed it in his pocket.

~ _ **Five years later**_ ~

"All batteries, fire at that cruiser!" The Admiral said. Ahsoka, and Kanian flew in Jedi starfighters as a battle over a key planet began.

"Kanian, you got two vulture droids on your six!" Ahsoka said. Kanian growled as he tried to shake the them off. "Damn it! These bastards are in for the gold." He replied twirling. A Republic clone fighter appeared behind the two droids and took them out.

"I got your six kid." The clone pilot said. "Thanks Nix!" Kanian replied. The clone chuckled as he continued his attack. Two more droids appeared behind Nix. Kanian noticed them and alerted the clone.

"I can't shake them!" Nix said. Kanian turned his fighter around and appeared behind the droids and destroyed them.

"Thanks sir." Nix said. "Roger, now let's destroy that carrier." Kanian said boosting forward. After a grueling 5 hours, the battle was won by the Republic. A couple of gunships landed on the planet as the clones made quick work of any Separatist forces they came across.

Kanian's master came down to the planet's surface in a gunship. "Master." Kanian said bowing.

"I'm glad you were able to take this planet. Might have to make you a General soon enough." His master said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't mind being led by this one anytime." Nix said clapping Kanian on the back. The young padawan looked up at him and grinned. As the group headed inside, Kanian got an uneasy feeling. Ahsoka was recalled back to the Jedi cruiser as Kanian and his master walking in alone.

"Master, I have a bad feeling about this place." Kanian said looking around. "That is the Dark Side young one. It beckons the weak minded. Stay alert." His master said pulling out his lightsaber. Kanian did the same with his two and walked until the door slammed shut behind them. Kanian looked and saw a shadow stand in their path.

"Master Lenix, it's time the Jedi were eradicated." The shadow said turning. Lenix activated his lightsaber as the shadow made his attack.

"Who are you?" Lenix demanded. "I am Darth Vader. It is my duty to rid the galaxy of you Jedi scum." Vader boomed kicking Lenix to the ground. Lenix jumped back up and pressed his attack as Kanian joined the battle.

"No Kanian! Stay back!" Lenix yelled at the Padawan. "But master!" Kanian retorted before being pushed through an opening.

"Go! You still ahve a job to-" A red lightsaber made its way through Lenix's chest. Vader withdrew his sword and looked at Kanian. The body of his master fell to the floor as all life seeped away.

"You bastard!" Kanian yelled as he activated his twin blades and charged the Sith Lord. Vader chuckled as he deflected every attack Kanian could muster. Tears streamed rapidly as Kanian continued to try and take down the Darth Lord.

"Use that anger child, it is your power." Vader said. Kanian kicked his chest and sliced an arm off and cut off part of his mask. Wheezing sounds could be heard as the Sith Lord turned and stared at him.

"Anakin?" Kanian asked as he lowered his sabers. "Skywalker is dead. I am Darth Vader." He growled. Kanian deactivated his swords and placed them back on his belt.

"I won't give into the Dark side." He said. "Then you will die." Vader said standing up and bringing his sword down. Kanian dodged the swipe and stared at Anakin before taking off. Clones stood in the entryway as they began to fire at him.

"Kill the Jedi!" One clone said. A clone shot the others and created a pathway towards the _Twilight_ for Kanian.

"Go kid!" He yelled fighting off his brothers. "Nix!" Kanian yelled as he saw the clone take off his helmet and slamming it against another. The two locked eyes with eachother before the rest gunned down Nix. Kanian continued to run, ignoring the scene of his friend's death. Tears continued to fall as he made his way onto the ship and ordered R7 to fly them out of their. A clone ship followed the ship as Kanian made his way passed the cruiser and towards nothingness. The clone fired a shot at the engines as the ship entered a black hole.

~ _ **Flashback over**_ ~

Kanian opened his eyes as tears began to fall. Lena and Hana heard the soft cries of Kanian and wandered the place in finding him curled in the corner, holding his legs.

"Kanian, are you okay?" Hana asked sitting down next to him. He lifted his head as he wiped the tears away and smiled.

"Now I am. I guess this ship brought back many bad memories, but I'll deal with it." He said sniffling. Hana wrapped her arms around the Jedi and dug her face into the crook of his neck. Lena smiled at the two before leaving to find R7 and bring them back to Earth. Kanian got up and walked to the cockpit as Hana joined him. He glanced at R7 as the droid beeped.

"Okay, okay." He said as the droid beeped happily. "Okay what?" Lena asked. Kanian stepped forward and knelt in front of Hana. The Korean raised an eyebrow as Lena gasped.

"Hana Song, when I first got here, I was alone. Scared, even heartbroken. But that first time I met you, you seemed to good to be true. After we got to know each other, that blossomed into something great. So I wanted ask." He said pulling out the velvet box. "Will you be willing to spend the rest of the years ahead with me? As my beautiful wife?" He asked opening the box as to show the ring. Hana gasped light as a tint of pink dusted her cheeks. She froze as if she were in space without a suit to protect her. Lena squealed with delight as R7 rocked sideways.

"Kanian." She said before wrapping her arms around him and bring the two crashing to the floor. "I would love to be your wife!" She said as tears fell. "Really?" Kanian asked.

"Really." She confirmed as Kanian cheered and kissed her. The two pull apart as Kanian placed the ring on her finger.

"R7, take us home." Kanian said as the droid rolled to the panel and directed the ship to back to base. Kanian finally made her his. He finally found peace.

 **A/N: If you've read the update on Chapter 17 of 'Here in a Flash' then you already know why I was going for a month, two actually. I hope you can forgive me. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The battle with Talon had not gone all to well. They've now decided to put a stake in and renew the fires of war. Now 5 years later, the 2nd Omnic Crisis has begun. The UN, along with Overwatch have now begun to fight the dreaded Omnics and Talon altogether.

"I'll go with Ghost Company, Dva, you take a squad of MEKA and handle the tight side. Tracer you'll take Gold Squadron. Let's make this short and be back home in one piece!" Kanian shouted as gunfire erupted. An army of Overwatch agents were called to battle the forces of Talon and Omnics together.

Kanian jumped from the trench and began to deflect and the oncoming bullets from the enemy. "Commander, I'll handle the tanks, push back those troops!" Kanian shouted. "Sir, yes sir!" The commander replied as he ordered his men to push forward.

"Come on men! The General is giving us some space to push forward, kick off the heels and move!" The commander shouted as Kanian dashed forward, blocking all incoming bullets, he arrived at his destination and sliced down Omnics and any tanks in his way.

"Move forward Gold Squadron!" Tracer's voice could be heard. A orchestra of yells, followed by Overwatch agents rushed forward, gunning down any resistance in their path.

Kanian had finished slicing up the final tank when a stray mortar struck next to him, slamming him into a building. Dazed, he stood up and tried to get his bearings.

"You will lose this pathetic battle and join your master, Jedi!" A familiar robotic voice said. Kanian looked about and saw the dark shimmering form of his old friend. Darth Vader.

"You will die." Vader said as Kanian dusted himself off. "You're not here, but Anakin is. I said I'll be there for you Ani, and I always will." Kanian replied as he walked past the Sith Lord.

"Skywalker is dead, and so shall you." Vader said before disappearing. Kanian shuttered before hopping out of the hole he created and stumbled.

"General? Are you okay? Where are you?" Commander Gene said in the comms. The sound of gunfire had ceased.

"Yes, where is the mighty _General_?" A dark voice asked. Kanian twirled and activated his lightsabers as Reaper appeared from the shadows. The mercenary laughed and drew out his familiar Hellfire shotguns.

"We've through this before, you can't defeat me with just your shotguns." Kanian said taking a battle stance.

"Before maybe, but now I have back up." Reaper said as two shadows moved into view. One was Widowmaker that Kanian knew before, the other was completely different. She had purple highlights as the left side of her head was shaved and replaced with electronic equipment. She had on a purple getup and purple stockings.

"And you are?" Kanian asked her. "The name's Sombra." The woman replied with a Mexican accent.

"Glad to meet you. Now if you don't mind, I have a war to get to. You three are just in my way." Kanian said deactivating his sabers and hooking them on his belt. As he turned to leave, Widowmaker fired a round next to his face causing Kanian to back up.

"We weren't done with you yet, _cherie_." Widowmaker purred. Kanian turned and reached down to his thigh where he had his blaster strapped. Sombra noticed the movement and fired her SMG at the Jedi. With quick reflexes, Kanian dived forward and pulled the blaster and began to fire away.

"You hear that?" Tracer asked as the sound of blaster fire could be heard. "Kanian!" Dva yelped as she activated her self destruct on her MEKA and ran towards the sound of battle. She looked and saw Kanian behind cover, brusies and bullet holes in his left arm and leg. He prosthetic arms still intact as he aim the pistol out of cover and fired at the three operatives.

"Hana? Get out of here!" Kanian shouted as he watch Hana run forward with her pistol drawn.

"And let you have all the fun? Fat chance hon, we're in this together. Remember." She snapped back and began to fire at Widowmaker.

"R7, bring the _Twilight_ over to my coordinates and bring Bastion along." Kanian said in his comms. R7 beeped back happily.

In a matter of a few minutes, the _Twilight_ appeared as the ramp lowered to Bastion in his turret form. He fired his gun at the three operatives until the pulled back.

"Next time Jedi!" Reaper growled before disappearing. "Thanks R7, you too Bastion." Kanian said as he leaned on the building. He winced at the movement as his wounds stung. Gene ran forward and slid next to Kanian.

"General, you okay?" He asked. Kanian laughed lightly and nodded. "I'm fine Gene, nothing but a few bullet wounds. I'll be good as new when I get back from Mercy." He said as Gene sighed.

"Always the risk take, aren't you sir." Gene said with a smile. "You know it, now I need some help in getting to the medical tent." Kanian said as he hoisted himself up. Hana and Gene held his arms as they guided him towards the tent.

"Here we are, one cot as ordered for the brave General." A nurse said with a smile. He began to remove Kanian's armor and clothes to reach the bullet wounds as Angela walked over.

"Again Kanian? This is the 7th time you've come here due to battle damage. If this keeps up, I don't know if I'll be able to keep healing you." Angela said with a disapproving head shake.

"No one will take the risk, so I will. I've done it before." Kanian replied as the nurse began to remove the bullet wounds and disinfecting them.

"How did you do it before?" Hana asked as she held his prosthetic hand. "Well, back when I was 16, I was with my master as the Clone Wars began. A war throughout the galaxy and Outer Rim. It was a war between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic." Kanian explained as Angela aimed her healing staff at him.

"The Clone Wars?" Angela asked. "Yes, the Republic had filled in a request for a Grand Army, the Clone Army. That's what most of my weaponry is. Scavanged weapons from the days of the Republic and the began days of the Empire." Kanian said with a sigh.

"I take it this 'Empire' is terrible?" Hana asked. "Aye, the Emperor, or the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, was the one that ordered the clones to kill the Jedi and stormed the Jedi Temple. That was the infamous, Order 66." Kanian said.

"I remember, back when you first came to our universe, you spoke about this." Hana said. "So many of my brothers and sisters died at the hands of the clones. I know it wasn't their fault, it was in their programming." Kanian said looking to the ground.

"Well, you're back to peak performance." Angela said as the beam halted. Kanian sat up from his cot and nodded in thanks. Gene stood at attention and looked at Kanian.

"At ease Commander, this is a victory. Now we need to bring relief supplies to the people of this country." Kanian said. Two soldiers walked forward with a cuffed Omnic soldier towards Kanian.

"Sir, this one has decided to talk." The soldier said. "Thank you Sergeant." Kanian said as the two nodded and walked away.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kanian asked. "Well, I've had enough of this senseless violence, we have troops trenched in the far corners of the border and artillery tanks ready for any of your troops. Talon operatives have been seen throughout the camps, many of us don't feel this fighting is right. We need to be like the Shambali monks and protest peacefully." The soldier said holding his head down. Kanian smiled and removed his cuffs.

"Sir, are you sure that was a wise decision?" Gene asked readying his weapon. "At ease Commander, he doesn't mean any harm. Take a shuttle and bring him to Mondatta, I'm sure they will deal with him." Kanian said patting his shoulder.

"Thank you sir!" The omnic said before walking with Gene to the transports. He sighed and walked to his command tent to see Hana laying on the bed, oblivious to his entrance.

"Good evening darling." Kanian said laying down next to her. "Hey babe, man this fighting is starting to bore me. I remember being sent to battle always excited me, now it's just boring." Hana said looking at him.

"Well, war is never meant to be fun. It's about fighting for what you think is right in the world. For us, we are trying to end this 2nd Omnic War and bring peace to the planet. Yet, I feel as if I understand why people see us as 'above the law'. I have a feeling, Overwatch might get shut down again." Kanian said.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked placing her head on his chest. "Well, if you look at it, it's almost similar to the beginning down fall of Overwatch during the First Omnic Crisis. Who knows, maybe this might be the end of Overwatch forever." He said staring at the ceiling of the tent.

"You make a point, but what do we do to not have the people think of Overwatch as not above the law, but as heroes?" Hana asked as she raised her head.

"We are heroes in their eyes, it's just the UN and governments of the world that choose not to see us as heroes, but merely pawns." Kanian said sitting up.

"You speak as if you have experience?" Hana asked. "I do, I've questioned the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order. I didn't know if war with the Separatists was the option. We Jedi we're supposed to be peacekeepers, not Generals in the war." Kanian said looking out the flaps as agents ran back and forth.

"So much death, so much pain, that is all war causes. It's not a revolution if you spill blood for your cause." Kanian said. Commander Gene ran in, breathing heavily.

"Ease yourself Commander, what is it?" Kanian asked as the man breathed in and out. "The Omnics General, they are mounting another attack!" He said. Kanian sighed before grabbing his lightsabers as Hana nodded.

"Let's go then." Kanian said as the three exited the tent and ran up to Jack. "Hope you're feeling better Stark, because we've got tanks and troops lining up." He said handing Kanian the binoculars.

"I do hope so, or else this battle will be costly." He replied giving them back to Jack. Tracer blinked over and nudged his arm.

"Let's get to it already, fearless General." She said with a smirk. "You know your squad, let's divide up their forces and take them out. Tracer, you and Gold Squadron sneak behind. Dva, you and Bravo company will split and take them by the sides. Me and the rest with divert their attention away from Tracer and Gold. Let's do this." Kanian said with a nod.

"General, your lightsabers." Gene said handing them to Kanian. "Thanks Gene, if we make it out of this, I'm buying." He said making Gene laugh.

"With respect sir, I'm buying the whole damn bar." "I'll hold you to the promise Gene." Kanian said.

"Get ready men!" Jack yelled holding his pulse rifle. The marching of the omnic troops were what everyone heard as Tracer and Gold Squadron snuck behind them.

"R7, use the _Twilight_ to divert the attention of the tanks." Kanian said. The _Twilight_ flew forward as it fired upon the omnic tanks.

"Once we remove this infestation, our attention will be focused on the Omnium." Kanian said holding his blaster rifle.

"Sir, if something happens, it's been an honor." Gene said. "Likewise Commander." Kanian said.

"Gold Squadron, in position. Waiting for Ghost company, over." Tracer said. "Open fire men!" Kanian ordered. The sound of the an army of gunfire erupted as both sides fought for control. General Kanian held his rifle and fired at the oncoming troops.

"Dva and Bravo company, begin your attack." Commander Gene said in his comms. "Roger." Dva said. She turned to her men and nodded as the jumped from the buildings and fired on either side of the attacking force.

"R7, how's the tanks?" He asked dodging incoming fire. "Okay, okay, no need for the harsh language. Jeez, it's a wonder why I let you talk with R2." Kanian said.

"Tanks are down, Gold Squadron, you're up." "Roger, Gold is on the way." Tracer replied.

The omnics, knowing they are outnumbered, turned to flee but Tracer and Gold were waiting. Kanian dashed forward and drew his lightsabers.

"Eat lightsaber clankers!" Kanian shouted as he dismembered and sliced the omnic soldiers.

"Clankers', that's a new one." Dva said. After the last of the omnic soldiers were destroyed, Tracer, Dva, and Kanian regrouped.

"Jack, you're ready for the next phase." Kanian said. "Next 'phase' love? And what would that be?" Tracer asked as she holstered her pistols.

"Now we destroy the Omnium, and end this war before it picks up speed." Kanian said sheathing his lightsabers.

"But that warcry, 'Clankers'. I love the sound of that sir." Gene said with a smile. "That's what happens when you're surrounded by clone troopers during the war." Kanian said patting him on the shoulder.

"This war is almost over before it ever began. Let's move." Kanian said as the four returned to HQ.

 **A/N: Yup so the 2nd Omnic Crisis began! Hopefully this arc will keep me making chapters. I hope you enjoyed it, tata for now!**  
 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Up to the front!" "Go, go, go, go, go!" There on the right!" The screams of Kanian's troops were loud in the gunfire. Kanian stood galiantly, deflecting bullets and leading his troops with ease as the agents pushed forward along with the army.

"General, we've got them on the run!" Gene said with a smile. Kanian looked to see the Omnic army retreating, he thrusted his sabers in the air in triumph.

"Sir, we've secured their last stronghold the Omnics hold, one more and we win this fight." His commander reported.

"Good, we can finish this war and bring peace to this world." Kanian said as he placed his lightsabers on his belt.

"Woohoo! We got them tinnies on the run!" Tracer said with a smile. Kanian nodded as he looked about, the wounded and dead littered the battlefield. He looked to the ground and sighed.

"Kanian, are you okay?" Hana asked walking up to him. "War never changes, this is why there is never truly peace. Only a forced peace." Kanian said. Jack walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Hopefully, with you, there will be peace." He said making Kanian sigh. "Hope, it's all we can pray for." He said watching the horizon. But unknown to our heroes, in the darkness of space, something appears with a sinister vengeance.

~ **Space** ~

"Sir, we are exiting out of hyperspace." A worker said. The dark, brooding figure noded as the planet Earth became visible.

" **He's here, I can sense him.** " The figure said. "Are you sure sir? This is an uncharted galaxy, not ours. No existence of the Galatic Republic or any infulence of a Rebellion." The officer replied.

" **No Jedi can escape through a wormhole and survive, not even you. Kanian Stark.** " The man growled. The ship began to descend into the atmosphere as the officer began to round of the troops.

"Sir, we have landing craft read to descend onto the planet's surface. It appears that a group called 'Overwatch' is in the middle of fighting a war. A war with droids, sir." The officer said.

" **It doesn't matter, all that matters is the death of the Jedi.** " "As you say, Lord Vader." The officer said.

Vader turned to the window as the view of the planet's surface came into view.

~ **Back on Earth** ~

"We've captured the Omnic stronghold sir, we've won this war." Commander Gene said. "Good job Commander, now we wait for what the UN says." Kanian said as he watched the army march the Omnics towards interrogation.

"Sir, we have a transmission from Swiss Headquarters." A trooper said running up Kanian. "Play it through Private." The trooper held up a holo vid as Winston appeared on screen.

" _Ah, Kanian, I hope to hear that the battle is won?_ " He asked with a smile. "Yes Winston, we captured the last Omnic stronghold, we've won this war." Kanian reported.

" _That's good to hear. Now onto more troubling news, we've researched the many ships this 'Empire' has and we've found something._ " Winston said as another screen appeared. The picture showed an unknown triangular ship descending onto the planet.

"What a weird ship." Lena said as Hana nodded in agreement. Jack scratched his chin at the ship as Kanian backed up as fear gripped him in a icy hand.

"Kanian are you okay?" Hana asked. The fearless General was now sweating profusely as a familar dark feeling could be felt.

"It's, him." Kanian said. "Who is 'him'?" Jack asked. "My old enemy. Darth Vader." Kanian said. Gene loaded a rifle and cocked it.

"Whoever this 'Darth Vader' is, hope he can take a few pulse rounds." He said. "I wouldn't count on that, many rebels have died by his hand." Kanian replied.

" _Well, whoever this 'Darth Vader' is, know that we are here to help defeat him. We've taken the liberty of researching your blasters in hopes of outfitting our troops with better firepower. If what you said before about Vader, then we'll be ready._ " Winston said before the transmission ended. The holo vid suddenly scrambled as the face of the Sith Lord Vader appeared.

" _Inhabitants of Planet Earth, this is Darth Vader, the weapon of the Galatic Empire. You have harbouring a fugitive Jedi, his name is 'Kanian Stark'. The Empire has called for the death of these Jedi as they prove to be a catalyst in the destruction of our Empire. Do not harbour this Jedi, or face destruction._ " He said before the screen cut off.

Hana, Lena, Jack, and the rest of the agents looked at Kanian. "Is that true Kanian? Are Jedi fugitives?" Hana asked.

"No Hana, we were peace keepers of the universe, that man is a liar. He is a Sith Lord! I told you all when I came here!" Kanian said as the agents backed away. Gene watched as they backed off and stepped forward.

"Forgive my disrespect, but what the hell is wrong with you? General Stark just defeated the last Omnic stronghold, the last battle we will ever fight against these clankers. But someone from his galaxy arrives and spouts this load of bullshit? No, I'll fight to my last breath against this Vader and his troops with General Stark. If you agents want to feel that way, then you can leave." Gene said as he nodded at Kanian.

"Thank you Gene, your loyalty is priceless." He said placing a hand on his soldier. "You're out of line Commander." Jack said. "No, sir, I am not out of line. I am stating what is right, if you want to retreat and cower in fear over some Sith tyrant, then you are no 'Jack Morrison' that I once looked up. You are just a shell of him." Gene spat. Jack glared at the young commander.

"Watch your tone Gene, I can have you court martialed and kicked from Overwatch." Jack threatened. The two commanders glared at each other until Kanian pushed them away.

"Hey, hey, hey! You two need to calm down. I don't care if you trust me now after what Vader said, but I know him. He'll kill you all anyway." Kanian said walking to the entrance.

"I should know, he personally killed my master." Kanian said turning and glaring at the agents. He reached into his pocket and tossed a communications device the projected a hologram of a young Kanian, his master, and Darth Vader.

The agents watched as Kanian's master fought vailantly, until Vader killed him and Kanian took off.

"Do you believe him now?" Kanian asked as he walked over and grabbed the device as he placed it in his pocket.

"I am one of the many Jedi that have survived Order 66, I escaped with the help of my friend, a clone named Nix. He sacrificed himself to save me from the others as Order 66 was given. Without him, I would not be here." Kanian said looking at the agents. Gene walked over and stood by his side as the agents began to feel the guilt weighing upon them.

"Thank you, Commander Gene, now I must go forward and face this menace." Kanian said. ' **And my friend.** '

~ **Vader's Ship** ~

As the transport flew to the surface, Vader began to have visions, visions of Anakin and Kanian.

' **I do not care, Skywalker is dead. You shall follow soon enough, Kanian Stark.** ' As the ship came to a landing, a group of people stood in anticipation of the Sith Lord's arrival.

Vader stepped out of the ship as a small handful of stormtroopers walked out next to him. He scanned the group of people and noticed the insignia. A circle tipped with orange and two lines in the middle.

"May we ask, what is it you want?" One asked walking forward. A stormtrooper aimed his weapon at the approaching agent before Vader held his hand up.

" **I am looking for the fugitive Jedi, known as Kanian Stark. We've tracked him to this planet in a different galaxy. You would be wise to bring him forth, or face death.** " Vader said pulling out his lightsaber and activating it, making the agents step back.

"He's not here at the moment, he is off fighting the 2nd Omnic War in Asia." Another agent said walking up. Genji appeared in front of the Sith Lord and killed his stormtrooper guards.

"Step away and leave this galaxy, monster. You are not welcomed!" Genji said drawing his short sword and readying his shurikens.

" **Rethink your decision, cyborg. You may not like the future you take of this course.** " Vader said raising his saber.

"That will not be required, Genji. It's me he wants." A voice said behind the agents. Kanian walked over and glared at the Sith Lord.

" **Ahh, Kanian Stark, you finally face your destiny. I am pleased.** " Vader said. "Pleased about what? Ready to kill another Jedi Sith skug! Like you killed my master?" Kanian yelled.

" **You're master was a nuisance. As are you, Jedi.** " Vader said. "No Vader, the Sith will always be the nuisance. Weak-minded fools such as yourself followed that path. But not you Anakin, you are stronger than the Sith!" Kanian said.

" **Skywalker is dead, as will you.** " Vader said as he launched forward and slashed downwards. Kanian managed to dodge the slice, but an unlucky agent took the hit. Kanian drew his twin sabers and engaged his friend. He blocked more slashes from the ruthless Sith Lord and kicked his chest.

"Anakin, you're stronger than Sidious, break control!" Kanian yelled. Vader growled and pushed him back.

" **Skywalker is weak, you cannot save him!** " Vader roared as he slashed him. Kanian dodged the slash and blocked more hits. As Kanian started to lose ground, he began to see his life flash before him.

' **I never thought it would end like this, I always thought it would be with Hana in our old age.** ' Kanian thought.

" **I can sense your fear Kanian Stark, you think highly that you will surely die. I can promise you, it wil be swift.** " Vader said. He kicked Kanian down and hovered his red blade under his throat.

" **Prepare yourself, Jedi.** " Vader said before a laser bolt flew and hit Vader's shoulder, causing the Sith Lord to flinch, giving Kanian the window to jump up and kick Vader back. Hana was ontop of the building as she held Kanian's rifle.

"You can fuck off for all I care, but you will not kill Kanian." Hana growled as she jumped from one place to another and landed next to Kanian.

" **This is not over, Stark.** " Vader growled as he retreated back to his ship and flew away.

"Do you believe me now?" Kanian asked as Jack walked forward. "I apologize Kanian, for everything." Jack said.

"Me too Kanian, I am sorry for doubting you." She said placing the rifle on the ground. "You're lucky you're cute Hana." Kanian said pulled her close and kissing her. Hana sighed as they broke apart.

"I love you, Kanian Stark." "I love you too, Hana Song." Kanian said. Commander Gene walked over and sighed.

"Finish one war, only to be replaced with another." He said. "I agree with you Gene." Kanian said as he watched the sun set.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading! Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

~ **In Vader's Star Destroyer** ~

Stormtroopers and Imperial officers walked about the ship in anticipation of what is to come. This was the first Jedi sighting they had since Order 66. Considering the troopers were of the 501st, some troopers were skeptical and questioned if hunting down their former Jedi Generals were right. One clone, wearing Phase 2 armor rather than the new Imperial Stormtrooper armor, wandered the barracks.

"Hey Nix, you alright?" One clone asked. Nix glanced over to the clone and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Okay, ready to take down this Jedi traitor?" He asked. Nix had no choice but to obey, the control chips implanted in their heads forced them to obey. He was glad he had his removed once word spread that Fives had died and passed along the information to Captain Rex.

"Yeah. Who is the Jedi?" Nix asked. "A Padawan named 'Kanian Stark'. Says here he murdered his own master and fellow clones. Sick bastard." The clone said as he read off a list of the Jedi's crimes.

' _The kid's alive? Here?_ ' Nix was now plagued with questions. His former commander was alive and well. Last he saw of the young Jedi was when he ran from the Dark Lord towards the _Twilight_.

"Nix, you okay?" He asked. "Huh, yeah, I'm fine Knight. Just thinkin' that's all." Nix replied. He sighed and went to the command room as Vader walked past.

"Uh, Lord Vader, I was wondering if I could be on the attack squad? Sir." Nix asked. The Sith Lord looked at him as his breaths filled the air.

" **Granted trooper, prepare for the landing party.** " Vader said before returning to the Imperial officers as they formed a plan. Nix walked down to the hangar and walked onto a gunship carrying other clone troopers. The door opened as Vader walked in and ordered the ship's pilot to begin their run.

' _Don't worry kid, I'm on my way._ ' Nix thought as he glared at the Sith Lord from under his helmet.

~ **Swiss HQ** ~

"So, we snuffed out the war with the Omnics and now we must prepare ourselves for Vader and his stormtroopers." Kanian said as he entered his room. When Overwatch was reinstated, and the 2nd Omnic Crisis was brewing, Kanian moved to the Swiss base along with his gear and things from Gibraltar.

"I have specks on the _Twilight_ on how to build clone armor. It's not invincible, but it will protect you from the blaster bolts." Kanian said giving a case of the clone armor specks to Symmetra.

"Satya, I want you to contact your Vishkar contacts and have them manufacture this for the army and our Agents." "May I ask, why Kanian?" Satya asked.

"If we don't upgrade the armor, then we'll be slaughtered by Vader and his Stormtroopers." Kanian replied. Satya thought for a moment before leaving.

"I hate to say it, but we need the help of Talon. If we are going to push Vader and his army back, then we'll need to unite all factions. That means the Omnics and God AIs." Kanian said walking to the garage that held his ship. He entered and grabbed every weapon he had in his arsenal and returned.

"Now, the troops would need to be retrofitted with these blasters. I have a feeling the pulse rounds would barely make a dent." Kanian said.

"Okay, but who is going to speak with Talon? It's not like they'll help us out of the goodness of their hearts." Jack asked.

"Well, you don't have to ask. We'll join you, but only this once." A voice said as the shimmering form of Sombra appeared.

"My, you need to work on better security." She said with a smirk. "So, you and Talon are going to help?" Kanian asked.

"If this tyrant is going to rule this planet, well that would be bad as we've had plans of doing it so." Sombra said. The doors opened as Reaper and Widowmaker along with a squadron of Talon operatives walked in. The agents aimed their weapons at the terrorists before Kanian held a hand up.

"Do I have your word you will help us defeat Vader and his troops and not do anything to cripple our defenses?" Kanian asked crossing his arms.

" _Oui_." " **Yes, Stark.** " The two acknowledged. Kanian nodded as he began to give out orders to the assembled groups.

"Miss Volskya is going to help with producing your clone armor and weapons. Along with the ammunition required." Zarya said.

"That fastens the production of needs armor and such." Kanian said. Gene ran in, breathing heavily.

"Gene, calm down. What's gotten into you?" Kanian asked as he steadied the commander.

"Sir, *huff* a gunship has been spotted *huff* heading down to base!" Gene said. "Looks like we'll have to make do for now. Everyone, grab whatever blaster is avaliable. Defend this base. I'll face our _esteemed_ guest." Kanian said walking outside as the gunship landed in an empty field. The blast shields opened as a squadron of troopers ran out and aimed their blasters at the agents and operatives.

" **I'll give you one chance to hand over the Jedi. If you don't comply, you shall know the power the Empire has to show.** " Vader's voice boomed. The agents and operatives were silent as the wind rushed past them. The only noise to be heard was the assembled groups breathing. Widowmaker stood on top on the base with Ana and Hanzo. Genji, Jack, Gene, and everyone else stood read to attack. Kanian stood in front of the assembled groups and pulled his twin sabers off of his belt. Activating them, the blue and green blades ignited.

"You still follow the weak minded path Anakin. I pity you, I only wish I could have helped you. But you chose your side, only another will save you and help you fulfil your destiny." Kanian said before taking his battle stance. Vader calmly stepped forward and activated his crimson blade, the once feared blade that plagued Kanian's dreams now caused no such hesitation.

"Only a fool remains on the dark side." Kanian said before charging. The stormtroopers firing off blaster rounds at the assembled warriors.

' _Today, we are not enemies, but brothers and sisters in arms. Facing an enitrely new enemy._ ' Kanian thought. He glanced to the side to see the agents and operatives alike fighting together.

" **Focus on your enemy Stark.** " Vader's voice said. Kanian looked and blocked a slash from the Sith Lord.

" **The Jedi were weak-minded fools, they brought this among themselves.** " Vader said. "No, you brought this on yourself Skywalker. You chose power instead of your loved ones, your family!" Kanian retored as he dodged another strike.

" **The Jedi do not know the power of the dark side. Let me show you Kanian.** " Vader said making Kanian freeze.

"No Anakin, I know the power of the Dark Side and have feared its ways. Only a fool like yourself continued on that path. If you hadn't been arrogant, Padme would still be alive!" Kanian shouted as he continued his attack.

" **How did you know? You were on a planet.** " Vader asked as he blocked Kanian's attack. "I felt it in the Force, you didn't think I would know that Padme would die? I knew about your relationship. It was your arrogance and ignorance. Her death was your fault." Kanian said making the Sith Lord stop. He took this opportunity to cut off his hand holding his saber, making him kneel.

~ **Nix** ~

The trooper hid behind cover as blaster fire from the agents and operatives continued to pound the troopers. Nix didn't kill anyone as he didn't believe the Jedi were evil, but the Empire and their underlings. He glanced over to see a body of one of his comrades on the ground with a blaster hole in his chest. He sighed before standing up to see a few of the agents oblivious to three troopers flanking them.

"Shit!" He said before diving out of his cover and dashing forward. "We got one!" An agents shouted as they noticed the clone running. Nix dodged incoming blaster fire and aimed his gun at his troops.

"Nix! What are you-?" A stormtrooper said before being gunned down by Nix along with the other troopers.

"Traitor!" Knight shouted as he charged forward and punched off the clones helmet. "I am no traitor, this isn't the Republic Knight!" Nix shouted as he tackled his former friend. Knight gasped before punching the clone on his back and tossing him away. Nix glanced up to see a pistol and dived for it. He turned and fired a round into Knight's chest, silencing the stormtrooper.

"Forgive me Knight." Nix said standing up. The agents looked at Nix before raising their weapons. Tracer blinked over and raised her arm up.

"Who're you love?" She asked. "CT-1455, or Nix." He replied. "Well, thanks for the assist. But I will be bringing you in for questioning. For now, help us finish off Vader and his troops." She said. Nix grabbed his helmet and placed it on and grabbed a stray blaster.

"Point me in the right direction ma'am." He said.

~ **Kanian** ~

"This is the end Anakin, leave of face death. I hope you are wise enough to know the difference. I don't want to kill me friend, but I will if necessary. To protect my family." Kanian said. Vader growled before standing up and looking to see his troops decimated and the agents and operatives walking forward with their blasters pointed at him.

" **Fine, but don't think you've won this Stark.** " He growled before retreating to his gunship and leaving. Kanian watched as the ship left to the Star Destroyer. He sheathed his blades and hooked them onto his belt as he sighed. He glanced over to see Gene with a smile and Hana. He grabbed the both of them in a hug and laughed in relief.

"Thank god you guys are alright." He said as tears fell down his face. "Did you really mean it by 'family'?" Gene asked.

"Yeah, you're my brother." Kanian replied. The agents ad operatives cheered until Lena walked in.

"I have someone you might want to meet Kanian." She said before moving out of the way to show the clone in his Phase 2 armor. He removed his helmet as he smiled at Kanian.

"Hey kid." Nix said making Kanian gasp and run forward as he latched his arms around the old clone.

"Nix, I thought you died!" Kanian said with a look of happiness. "Thank god the weapons were set to stun. I can see you've grown kid." Nix said.

"You don't know the half of it." Kanian said laughing. Widowmaker, Reaper, and Sombra stood behind the assembled group and sighed. Kanian walked forward and stood in front of them.

"Thank you, Amelie, Gabriel." He said making both of the assassins gasp lightly. "I know who you two are, I know your reasons for hating Overwatch. But, I'd like to have you two on this team again. Talon can be whatever you want, but not a terrorist group please." Kanian pleaded.

"We will, reconsider, your offer." Widowmaker said before turning around and leaving with Sombra and Reaper following close behind. Sombra stopped before turning and waving goodbye as the operatives followed close behind.

" **Let's go Sombra.** " Reaper hissed. The hacker giggled before turning invisible and was gone.

"Are you sure about that Stark?" Jack asked. Kanian wrapped an arm around Hana and sighed. "I think so Jack." He replied.

 **A/N: Don't worry, there will be more of Vader. Perhaps even some rebels, who knows. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the lack of updates, Exams and finals were a bore. Thank you for reading, tata for now!**  
 _ **~Commanderknight145**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"C'mon move it, move it!" Nix shouted. As the group began to shore up defenses against another Imperial attack, Kanian had Nix train the agents and operatives how to handle the blasters. Thanks to the efforts of Talon, Vishkar, and some UN persuasion, they were able to get the necessary needs of armor, weaponry, and ammunition to help stave off an attack from the Empire.

"Bah, I've seen men take on battalions of battle droids than you sorry sacks of failure!" Nix shouted in disgust. The agents and operatives glared in the clone's direction. Kanian walked over and laughed lightly.

"Get some rest, we'll continue once you're well rested." Kanian said making them sigh in relief as they retreated to their barracks.

"You don't need to be so harsh with them Nix, they are not clones." He said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's true, guess they need more discipline then us clones. Guess I forgot to see that." Nix said in defeat.

"C'mon, you need some rest." Kanian said leading the clone towards their barracks. As they walked, they looked around to see all the troops in Phase 1 clone armor.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Kanian said. "One last glorious day in the Grand Army of the Republic." Nix said with a laugh.

"Reminds me of my own training back on Kamino. The older, more battle hardened clones called us newbies 'Shinies'." He laughed lightly. Lena blinked in front of the two men with a worried face.

"What is it Lena?" Kanian asked. "Winston said the Star Destroyer is being under attack but what appears to be a very bulky ship." She said holding up a data pad to show footage of a smaller ship attacking the AA guns on the ship.

"I'll take a squad with me and leave immediately." Kanian said. He looked at Nix and nodded. The two took off back to base to see R7 and a group of engineers working on the _Twilight_.

"R7, get the _Twilight_ ready!" Kanian ordered. "Lightning Squad, report to the hangar!" Nix said in the comms. Kanian dashed into the ship as he began to start up sequence. A group of troopers ran into the hangar as they boarded the ship. Nix sat across from Kanian as the ship began to hover and fly out of the hangar.

"Heh, you ready for this Hal?" A trooper asked. "Ready." Hal replied as he held his blaster. Kanian let Nix take over as he walked out into the little hangar and looked at the assembled group. 5 men in total filled up Lightning Squad, the ones personally trained by Clone Captain Nix.

"I know you're scared, but trust in yourselves and your teammates and we will prevail." Kanian said.

"Yeah, I want to live instead of being shot by one of those bucket heads." A Talon operative said. "You said it." An agent replied. Kanian nodded until the ship rumbled.

" _Kid, need you on the gunner!_ " Nix said through the comms. Kanian ran back into the cockpit to see the sky filled with TIE and Advanced TIE fighters blasting the _Twilight_ and the other ship.

"R7, see if you can hack into that ship's comms. We need to see who we are dealing with." Kanian ordered. The astromech beeped as he rolled to the console and twirled the panel until static could be heard.

" _Ezra! Bah, stay in formation!_ " " _But, the reactor is this way!_ " " _I know that! But this is Vader we are dealing with, not some regular Star Destroyer! Zeb, on your left!_ " Voices continued as the _Twilight_ docked onto an escape latch, allowing the occupants off.

"Form up! Fire!" Nix shouted as they dived into cover and began to fire at the Stormtroopers. Kanian jumped in front as he ignited his twin sabers and blocked laser fire. As the battle in the hanger continued on, Kanian noticed the door open and saw a Mandalorian run out with a purple, hairless looking-Wookie, a small teenage boy, and older man with a faint brown stubble, and a older astromech. The boy was the first to notice Kanian and his troops.

"Kanan, over there! It's another Jedi!" He shouted as he deflected laser bolts and firing from his makeshift lightsaber/blaster. Kanan looked at Kanian and grinned as they dashed forward and hid next to them.

"Whoa, more clone troopers!" The boy said with a smile. "Oh great, like an older clone wasn't painful enough." Kanan said.

"Less talkin' and more blastin!" Nix yelled. "Zeb, lay down cover fire for Fulcrum and Rex." The boy said.

"I don't take orders from you Ezra!" Zeb shouted. "Just do it!" Kanan shouted. Zeb growled as he fired at the Stormtroopers. Kanian, Ezra, and Kanan stood as they deflected laser bolts. Kanian's troopers fired as they took down more stormtroopers left and right. Towards the same exit the Rebels took, a Togruta female with twin white lightsabers and a soldier in worn out Phase II clone armor stumbled out as the female blocked fire from the stormtroopers.

"Ahsoka, Rex, over here!" Ezra shouted. "Go Rex, I'll deal with our friend." Ahsoka said. Rex nodded as he sprinted towards the entourage. Kanian jumped behind cover as Rex landed next to Nix.

"Captain?" Nix said. "Focus on the battle Nix, formalities can come later." Rex replied. Nix laughed lightly.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!" Nix yelled as he fired at more troopers converging on their position.

"Glad to meet the famous Captain Rex of the 501st." Kanian said. "Much more of a pain." Kanan grumbled.

"I've heard about you, you were Master Lenix's Padawan weren't you?" Kanan asked. "Yes, and you're Caleb Dumess?" Kanian asked.

"Yeah, but I go but 'Kanan Jarrus' now." He replied. Kanian looked up to see Fulcrum blocking a crimson lightsaber. Kanian vaulted over the stacked boxes as he blocked fire from the stormtroopers. She turned to see Kanian running to her.

"Kanian." She whispered as he jumped and kicked the Sith Lord from her. " **Ah, two Padawans. This will be a challenge. The pupils of Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Lenix.** " Vader said. Kanian dashed forward as he blocked the slash from Vader's saber. He spun and kicked Vader's control panel on his suits chestplate. The Sith Lord backed up before growling.

" **You have been a thorn in my side long enough Kanian Stark. You shall die here and now!** " He shouted as he ignored Ahsoka and engaged the Jedi Padawan. Kanian blocked another jab as he sliced a chink out of Vader's shoulder.

"Anakin, it's not too late to stop this crusade. Palpatine is the real villian here, not the Jedi!" Kanian shouted making Ahsoka stop in her tracks.

' _So, it is Master Skywalker_.' Ahsoka thought. She watched on as the two people she knew fought each other.

"How far have you fallen Skyguy?" Ahsoka said lightly. Vader continued until he had Kanian backed into a corner, his blue saber was knocked out of his hand.

"Anakin, stop this!" Kanian pleaded as he deflected another thrust form him. " **Anakin is dead, all that is left is Vader!** " Vader roared as he slammed his red blade on Kanian's green blade until it was smacked out of his hand.

"Kanian!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran and kicked her former master, making the Sith Lord stumble. Vader turned to glared at his former apprentice with malice.

" **You may try, but you can never defeat me. The Dark Side is strong in me.** " Vader said as the two Padawans encircled him.

"We'll try another time. We are leaving!" Kanian said using the Force to push Vader back and grab his lightsaber as they returned to the entourage, the stormtroopers began to double their efforts.

"We need to move, now!" Nix shouted. "Go, go, go, go, go!" Rex ordered the men and Rebels. The group ran towards the escape hatch that held the waiting _Twilight_. As they entered, the ship undocked and flew away from the battle as the bulky ship followed close behind.

" _The TIE fighters are retreating to help repair the Star Destoryer. We've bought ourselves some time, but it may not be enough._ " A female spoke through the comms.

"Understood Hera, just stay on our thrusters." Kanan said. As the two ships began their return to Swiss HQ, Kanian looked at Ahsoka and smiled.

"Glad to see you're still kicking 'Snips'." He said. "Don't call me that!" Ahsoka retorted before softening into a smile and hugging him.

"I've missed you." She said as he returned the hug. "You two know each other?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, we've both fought with Master Skywalker and Master Lenix. Anakin was a close friend that I cherished." Kanian said. Ahsoka sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I miss him too." She said. Nix stepped into the cockpit from the hangar and removed his helmet as he looked at Rex.

"Glad to see you're still kicking 'old man'." He teased. "Oh shut your trap." Rex replied with a smile as he removed his helmet.

"Are their anymore of our brothers like us?" Nix asked. "Wolfee and Gregor, Fives but he died." Rex replied with a frown. Nix placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Well, once you get rested and oil back up into the clone Captain I remember, you're gonna need to train some Shinies." He said. Lightning Squad walked in as they placed their weapons on the wall and removed their helmets and stood at attention for the two Captains.

"You're all soldiers in this war, lets be damn well sure you are the greatest." Rex said. Lightning Squad nodded before R7 rolled past them and beeped towards Ahsoka.

"R7? Is that you? Hello there old friend. Still keeping Kanian out of trouble?" She asked rubbing his head. R7 beeped as Kanian translated for her.

"So, you're married?" She asked. "Yes, her name is Hana Song." Kanian replied as the two ships landed. The group exited as the Rebels became situated with Hera's orders and conversing with the agents and operatives. Kanian, Kanan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Nix walked to the command center as Jack, Ana, Hana, and Angela were drawing up battle plans. Hana happened to glance up to see Kanian and took off into a full sprint, landing into his arms.

"I'm not dead Hana love." Kanian said with a light chuckle. "I'm just glad you're alright." She said wiping a tear that escaped her eye. Ahsoka looked at the two and smiled as she folded her arms. Hana looked at Ahsoka and raised an eyebrow.

"Who're you?" She asked. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, I'm Kanian friend. I fought with him during the Clone Wars and his master. We are close you could say, almost family." She replied.

"More like an annoying older sister." Kanian grumbled. Ahsoka grabbed him in a headlock.

"What'd you say you twerp?" She demanded causing Kanian to laugh. "You brat!" Kanian replied as he reversed her headlock and held her in his own. The group watched the two laughed and play fight as Nix and Rex walked over to Jack and Ana as they began to string up battle plans. Kanan walked over to Angela and talked with her as he began to learn about their world. A knock was heard that caused the group to turn and notice Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra.

" _Hola!_ " Sombra said with a smile. Widowmaker grumbled as she walked in and took a seat as Reaper walked over to Jack and Ana.

"Jack, Ana." Reaper said with a slight nod. "Gabriel." Jack said. "I just came to inform you that Talon will help with defense against the Empire. But know that they require something else in turn." He explained.

"And what would that be?" Jack asked. "To, clear them of their crimes in hoping of revitalizing their resources to helping the world." Reaper said. Ana raised an eyebrow at this request.

"So, the leaders of Talon have had a change of heart all of a sudden?" Jack asked. Reaper nodded until Genji and Hanzo walked in.

"The Shimada Clan has also decided to join the effort to fight off this Empire. With some persuasion of course." Hanzo said grinning lightly at Genji. The younger Shimada nodded.

"So, the world can unify, when a bigger threat threatens the very existence of our world, enemies will become friends." Kanian said.

"Perhaps peace will come." Hana said. "Perhaps Hana, perhaps." Kanian replied as he wrapped an arm around her.

 **A/N: So we now have Rebels \^*^/, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next one. May the Force be with you.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Let's go men, push yourselves!" Rex yelled as he watched the agents and operatives run an obstacle course. Kanan walked over and watched them with the captain.

"Brings back memories of my own brothers." Rex said. Kanan looked at him and nodded. "It does Rex, it certainly does." He replied. Nix walked over and patted Rex on the shoulder.

"Well, if they can get past this, then they could be ready. They aced the blaster training, if they keep this up, they'll be ready to take on the Empire." Nix said.

"Just like the good old days." Rex said. Hera walked over and cleared her throat. "Just to inform you boys, once our ship is repaired, we'll be out of here." She informed them.

"I think this world is ready to defend themselves." Kanan said as the troopers finished the course and stood at attention infront of Rex and Nix.

"Alright, take a load off troopers, you've earned it." Rex said as the troopers left for the mess. Nix sighed and placed a hand on Rex's shoulder.

"It's been good seeing you again Rex, I hope you have better luck back in our universe fighting off the Empire." Nix said. "Yeah, it's been good seeing you again Nix. Be safe and protect this world, you owe that to Kanian." Rex replied. Nix nodded as he looked over to see Kanian and Hana relaxing under a tree, the sun threatening to blind them. Nix smiled at Kanian, the kid di deserve this, after everything that had happened. He deserved rest.

"Hey Nix!" Jack called as he walked up to the two clones. "Yes sir?" He asked the Strike Commander.

"I wanted to thank you, for everything. With helping the troops and being a leader to them, you have my deepest gratitude." He said as Angela walked over.

"That's rare, coming from this stubborn old man." She said with a smile. "Oh be quiet you." Jack grumbled, making the clones laugh.

"No sir, you have my gratitude. Without being able to lead, I'd end up looking like this one." Nix replied pointing at Rex. The clone captain punched Nix's shoulder and laughed.

"That is true." Rex said as he left to the barracks. A trooper ran up to Jack with a screen for him.

"Sir, you may want to see this." He said handing the pad to him. Jack looked at it as the screen flashed to see the face of Darth Vader.

" **This is your last chance, surrender now, and we will show mercy to your world. Continue to defy us will result in your inevitable death. This is your only warning.** " The message said before flashing off. Jack got a cold chill down his spine as he placed the pad on the table and rubbed his chin. Kanian walked over and noticed the troubled strike commander.

"Jack, you alright?" He asked. Jack handed him the pad as the message replayed for him.

"I see, but have faith Jack. We will prevail." Kanian said, reassuring the man. "I don't know if I can, he's ruthless. More than the Omnics we fought." Jack said as he sat down. The commander didn't what to do, this Vader made him more frightened than ever. Kanian put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"You leave Vader to me Jack, you nust focus on defending this world from the stormtroopers." He said, easing the commander out of his doubt.

"Perhaps you're right." Jack said before Nix ran into the room. "They're back!" He informed them before returning to the front lines.

"C'mon, Overwatch needs their leader." Kanian said as the two left for the field. Kanian glanced up to see 8 transports flying down to the base.

"Rex, spread out the troops." Nix said. Rex took a handful of the troops and scattered about the base, looking for advantages. The dropships landed as they opened to reveal stormtroopers exiting out as they spread out. The Sith Lord stepped onto the ground as he surveyed the area, he glanced up to see the four Jedi activated their sabers and glared in his direction.

"This is your last chance, leave peacefully and nothing will happen to you." Kanian shouted as the wind howled past the two armies.

" **Jedi, you will die.** " Vader said as he gave the order to fire. Blaster fire sounded throughtout the battlefield as the shouts of men and women giving orders over the gunfire. Kanian and Ahsoka ran to one part of the battlefield as Kanan and Ezra ran the other to defend the troops and move the Imperials back.

"Watch your left!" "There on the right!" "Fall back!" the shouts of the soldiers filled the air. Kanian sliced down Imperials left and right as Sombra disappeared and reappeared behind the enemy line, firing her SMG and disappearring again. Widowmaker and Ana sniping from afar as Reinhardt fired his firestrike and protected the troops at the same time. Dva and Zarya fighting, Symmetra setting up her turrets next to Torbjorn. Everyone fighting as one, Overwatch, Talon, Vishkar, even the United Nations fought as one against the oppression of the Empire. Nix and Rex shouted orders and fired at the stormtroopers as Kanian and Ahsoka assaulted the Sith Lord.

" **This is the end of your fight and your lives, Jedi scum.** " Vader hissed as he activated his crimson blade.

"I was beginning to think I knew you, but I don't know the monster you've become." Ahsoka spat at him.

" **Anakin Skywalker is dead.** " Vader said as he raised his blade and slashing downwards, only for Kanian to block the attack.

"No, he is not dead. You're still in there Anakin, you're just living under the fear of Sidious!" Kanian retorted. Vader growled as he thrusted his saber forward, trying to stab Kanian before Ahsoka blocked his jab.

"You're getting slow Stark!" Ahsoka yelled to him. "Not my fault Snips!" Kanian retorted. The two former Padawans continued to fight their once friend to a stale mate.

"I can do this all day." Kanian said with a smile. "That's my line!" Lucio shouted, making Ahsoka giggle lightly.

" **You hide behind false hope, you joke at your own expense. This is the way of a desperate fool. Perish now!** " Vader shouted as stepped past Kanian and sliced his human arm.

"AGHHH!" Kanian shouted as his arm dropped with his emerald lightsaber. "Kanian!" Ahsoka shouted as she harnessed the Force and with all her might, pushed the Sith Lord from them. Vader landed a few feet away from the two padawans as Ahsoka carried the injured Kanian back to the base. Hana sat in her mech as she fired at the stormtroopers before noticing Ahsoka carrying Kanian, his arm missing.

"Kanian!" Hana shouted as she activated her self destruct and directed it towards a cluster of the troopers. Vader ordered his troopers to fall back and retreat back to the destroyer. Kanan and Ezra deflected laser bolts back to the stormtroopers as Ahsoka carried Kanian behind friendly lines. After the battle died down and all was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of Hana's soft sobs. Nix, Rex, Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka, and the rest of Overwatch and Talon encircled the injured Jedi.

"Kanian, don't leave." Hana whispered softly. Angela rushed forward and gasped lightly at the sight of Kanian.

"Come now, thanks to the information given by Kanian, I've been able to develop a single bacta tank. Come come." Angela said nodding at Hana and Ahsoka. The two helped Kanian to the medical wing as Kanan and Ezra sighed and holstered their lightsabers.

"I better go with them." Nix said as he hurried off to the retreating group. "What happened?" A trooper asked.

"Kanian, he's injured." Another replied. Rex walked over to where the severed hand was and grabbed Kanian's lightsaber as he hooked it to his belt. The old captain walked to the medical wing and opened the door to see Ahsoka holding Hana as Angela inputted commands into the tank that held Kanian. Nix stood next to the tank as he placed a hand on the glass.

"I, I have fought with Stark before. He's a tough son of a bitch, he'll make it." Nix said, trying reassure the grieving Hana.

"Thank you Nix. But, I'll need sometime." Hana said smiling at Ahsoka as she released the Korean and smiled back. Rex unhooked the lightsaber and looked at it. He turned to Nix and tossed the weapon to him.

"Protect this one, I have a feeling he is important on this planet." Rex said. "Yes sir." Nix replied as Ahsoka and him left. Angela looked at Nix and nodded.

"He'll be okay for now, but only time will tell." The medic said as she left. Nix looked at Kanian and sighed.

"I was supposed to protect you, but I ended up fucking that up and getting you injured. Again. I should have followed you instead of saving my own skin. I'm sorry Kanian." Nix said as tears fell down his face.

"I'm so sorry kid." The clone said as he fell to his knees and began to cry. The battle was won, but the war still raged on.

 **~The Next Day~**

Nix awoke on a hospital bed as he shook the sleep from his tired eyes. He glanced up to see Angela, Ahsoka, and Hana standing next to the bacta tank as Kanian was still submerged. Hana was the first to notice Nix wake up.

"Nix is awake." She said before looking back at the tank. Ahsoka walked over and smiled lightly at him.

"It's not your fault Nix, don't blame yourself. Vader was too strong for either of us. Back home, I heard Vader took on 50 Jedi and left without a scratch." She said with a frown. Nix jumped off the bed and walked over to the tank as he placed a hand on the glass.

"You, knew him. Didn't you?" Hana asked the clone. "Yes I did ma'am. He was my friend and a cunning warrior. His master was equally impressive but Kanian made me believe we could win the war." Nix said before frowning. "Just not how I imagined it to be." Hana walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, for keeping him safe." Hana said. "Good news, Kanian's serious injuries are completely healed thanks to the tank. Nix, help me take him out." Angela said as she drained the liquid in the tank. The breathing mask dropped as Kanian coughed. The glass tube lowered as Angela and Nix grabbed the armless Jedi and brought him to a medical bed. Angela reattached his one bionic arm and left to another room.

Kanian looked at Nix and smiled. "I'm glad you came back Nix." "Someone had to watch out for your arrogant ass." Nix replied. Kanian rolled his eyes before glancing to see Hana, he noticed the tear streaks on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I gave you a scare." The Jedi said weakly. "It doesn't matter, you're safe that's all I care about." Hana said as she gripped his bionic hand. Angela walked in with a right bionic arm and walked over to the three.

"Just a precaution, I decided to whip up in case of such an emergency like this." Angela said as she placed the arm under his stump and attached it. Kanian winced lightly before sighing in relief.

"Well, this sucks." He said turning the arm around as he inspected it closely. "It's better then dying." Nix said as he unhooked Kanian's lightsaber and gave it to him.

"You'll be needing this sir." The clone said before leaving. Hana helped Kanian to his feet and brought him to the mess. Hana opened the door to hear the cheers of the troops as they noticed Kanian back on his feet.

"Good tos ee you sir." "Welcome back." They said, congratulating Kanian on a good recovery. Reaper walked over to Kanian and nodded.

" **If anyone is killing you, it'll be me.** " He said before leaving. "I guess that's a 'glad to see you survived' from him." Hana said. "Guess so." Kanian said as the two grabbed food and sat next to a few troopers. After finishing their meal, Kanian went to the training room to test out his new arm. He reached down and grabbed his twin lightsabers and activated them, the blue shone as the green glared intimidatingly. As Kanian practiced his lightsaber combat, Ahsoka watched from afar. Kanian stopped and looked over to see Ahsoka smiling.

"What's up Snips?" He asked as she he sheathed his swords and hooked them on his belt.

"I'm just making sure you don't hurt yourself Stark." Ahsoka said. "Thanks mom." Kanian said mockingly.

"I'm serious Kanian, when I first saw you lost your arm, I was terrified. Now you lost both, I don't want to see you die." Ahsoka said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I know you mean well. I truly do, you've been a great friend and an amazing sister. Thank you." Kanian said as he gave her a warm hug.

"Someone has to watch out when you do something stupid." Ahsoka said with a smile. Kanan and Ezra walked in and nodded in their direction.

"I'm glad you're alright Kanian. Master Lenix would be proud of you." Kanan said. "You are equally impressive as well, Caleb." Kanian said. Ezra looked at Kanan and raised an eyebrow.

"You're real name is 'Caleb'?" He asked his master. "Yeah, but I switched it after Order 66. My full name is 'Caleb Dume'." Kanan replied.

"Master Billaba would be proud of what you became." Kanian said nodding to him. "For now, we must defend this world, then we can fight the Empire." Ezra said. "I agree, we are not out of the clear yet." Ahsoka said. Lena ran to the training room, making the Jedi jump at her presence.

"They're back!" She said before blinking away. The four Jedi ran outside the base to see two large transports holding military AT-AT walkers. The walkers dropped as they began to fire.

"Battle formations!" Nix yelled above the gunfire. "That thing has got some heavy armor!" A trooper shouted.

"We need some heavy firepower!" Another said. "Heavy troopers, forward!" Rex shouted as a group of agents and operatives with rocket launchers surged forward and fired.

"Blast it! Their armor is too tough!" Nix said. "Kanan, Hera get to the _Ghost_! Ahsoka, R7, with me to the _Twilight_!" Kanian shouted. Ahsoka ran to the waiting ship as R7 pounded the walkers with laser fire from the ship. Soon, both ships were in the air and trying their best to take down both camel machines.

" _Kanian, it's not working_!" Hera said in the comms. "Ahsoka, you take over." Kanian said.

"What are you going to do?" She protested. Kanian looked at her and smiled as he grabed his twin lightsabers.

"Something dramatic." He said as he dashed off to the exit. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "R7 open the exit." He ordered the droid. The landing gear opened as the air rushed in. Kanian jumped onto one walker as he used his twin swords to cut a hole open and jumped in.

"You hear that?" A stormtrooper asked. "No, but I do need to borrow this." Kanian said as he knocked out both the troopers. As he situated himself with the controls of the walker.

" _Whatever you're gonna do kid, now is the time!_ " Nix said. "Hold your horses commander, I know what I'm doing." Kanian replied as he positioned the blasters of the AT-AT towards the other and fired. The blasts slammed into the walker as Ahsoka fired a cable at it and piloted the _Twilight_ to go in circles to topple the machine. Kanian set the walker he was in to overload and jumped out of his makeshift hatch and jumped back onto the _Twilight_ just as the AT-AT exploded. The troopers cheered at their victory and began to regroup as Kanian walked to the cockpit and landed the ship in the hangar next to the _Ghost_.

"I told you, I had it under control." Kanian said with a smile. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"One more step, and then we'll win." Ahsoka said. "Yes, but I believe someone else is meant to defeat Anakin." Kanian said.

"What do you mean?" "There are two Skywalkers I can sense." Kanian said. Ahsoka smirked lightly.

"Well, to a better future I guess." She said as she left the ship. "Hopefully." Kanian said before following close behind.

 **A/N: Done, I am almost done. I do I hope you enjoyed this story because I know I have. Tata for now, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"General Stark, we need a plan of attack sir, we can't just sit here and wait for Vader to come back down with more troops or Walkers. We need to take the battle to his ship. If we do enough damage, we could make him return to his galaxy." Gene said.

"We only have two ships that can reach his destroyer, the dropships cannot go past the atmosphere and we don't have enough fuel to make it that far even if we were to modify them." Jack said. Kanan, Ezra, Rex, and Nix sat and watched the two Commanders argue about the plan as Kanian stood by the window and watched as Troopers did training drills and patroled the perimeter. The arguing of Jack and Gene was but a dull to Kanian as he looked at his biotic arms and looked to the sky as Vader's star destroyer floated above them in the atmosphere, visible from the ground.

' **Perhaps, we could use the** _ **Twilight**_ **and** _ **Ghost**_ **in this situation.** ' He thought. Kanian turned to see the two commanders almost in a fight that would have gone ugly.

"ENOUGH!" The Jedi shouted, making the 6 jump. "Now that we have cooler heads, I'd like to propose my plan. Where is Hera?" He asked Kanan and Ezra.

"She's with Chopper and Sabine on the _Ghost_. Do you want me to call her up?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, she'll need to know what my plan has in store for her ship." Kanian replied. Ezra and Kanan left as Gene stood next to the two clones.

"If you don't mind me asking General, but what is your plan?" Rex asked. "You'll see Captain, but I'll need Hera's consent to use the _Ghost_." Kanian replied. Kanan, Ezra, Chopper, and Hera walked into the command room.

"You wanted to see me Kanian?" Hera asked. "Yes Mrs. Syndulla, I wanted to asked if it is alright we used your ship in our attack on the Destroyer?" Kanian asked.

"We're against the Empire Stark, do you really need my permission to use my ship against them. Of course you can." Hera said.

"Good. Now then, I propose we use the _Twilight_ as a diversion to draw the fire of the TIEs and AA gun fire while we use the _Ghost_ and board the ship undetected. That way, we can blow the reactor from the inside, destroying the ship and Vader along with it." Kanian said.

"Good idea sir. But would be willing to risk their lives in the _Twilight_?" Gene asked. " **I'll do it.** " A voice said behind them. The group turned to see Reaper walk in from the shadows. He removed his mask and hood to show the scarred face of Gabriel Reyes, a broken man, a shell of his former self.

"Gabriel." Jack started before Reyes lifted a hand for silence. " **I've done my time on this earth Jack, besides, it'll hopefully redeem myself for all the pain I've done.** " Gabriel said. The Grim Reaper turned to Kanian and nodded.

" **I'll lead the diversion team, just make sure you give Vader my regards.** " He said. Kanian held out his hand as Gabriel grasped and shook.

"I never did get to tell you, when we fought, I sensed honor and valor in you. I wish you good luck, and May the Force be with you." Kanian said. Gabriel nodded and turned as he called for a squad of men to meet him in the hangar. Sombra ran up to Gabriel and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you Gabe." She said with tears down her eyes. Gabriel looked at the hacker and smiled. He patted her head and walked off.

"Ahsoka, Kanan, Ezra, let's head to the _Ghost_ , Rex, Nix, assemble your greatest squads and rendevous in the hangar." Kanian ordered. The clones nodded as they ran off.

"What about us General?" Gene asked. "I'll need your skills Gene, so you'll be joining me on the _Ghost_ , Jack you'll need to coordinate the defenses here." Kanian explained.

"What about me?" A female voice asked in the doorway. Kanian turned to see Hana crossing her arms.

"Someone needs to watch out for Jack here." Kanian said with a smile. Hana walked over and frowned at him.

"Gives us a minute." Kanian said to the rest. They nodded and left until it was just Hana and Kanian left.

"I hate the idea of this plan, what if you never return? This Vader has it out for you, you said so for yourself. I don't want you coming back in a bodybag." She said on the verge of tears. Kanian dropped his smile and wrapped his arms around her. She shook in his arms as Kanian felt wet tears fall on his chest. He sighed and held her tighter as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going to die, because my will to live is fired up because of my love for you." He said making her gasp lightly.

"Well, *sniff* to make sure you don't die, I'm going whit you and the others. Besides, you'll need someone to destroy their reactor core. My mech is the only one that can destroy something of that caliber." Hana said wiping her tears away.

"Fine, but stay behind the troops. Wouldn't want a stray laser bolt to hit." Kanian said to her.

"I understand." She replied kissing him.

 **A/N: 2 more chapters and then I'll be ending it. I love how this story had started, but all good stories must have an ending. Thank you all for reading, and to the reader that wanted this, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"We're all set Kanian, just waiting on you." Ahsoka said as the battle on the ground began. Kanian and Hana boarded the _Ghost_ as the _Twilight_ took off.

" _ **Twilight to Ghost, I've got the TIEs following me, you're clear.**_ " Reaper reported.

"Roger Spectre 7, good hunting." Kanian replied. The _Ghost_ flew from the hangar as the troops on the ground pushed back the stormtroopers.

"Cloaking on, they won't spot us on the scanners, but they can still see us from the window." Kanan said.

"Good, all that matters is we sneaking aboard." Kanian said as he walked to the exit where Hana waited.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She turned and smiled. "Never been ready, I can't wait to see the looks on the bucketheads faces when their ship blows up." She said. Kanian chuckled lightly.

" _Approaching the rendevous point now, Song are you ready_?" Ahsoka asked in the comms.

"Agent Dva ready, lower the ramp Ahsoka." Hana replied. The ramp lowered as Hana ran forward and jumped. As she free fell towards the Star Destroyer, she called down a MEKA as it appeared in front of her. She climbed in and flew inside the hangar bay, surprising the stormtroopers inside.

" _Keeping them occupied, would appreciate some back up!_ " Hana yelled in her comms. The _Ghost_ hovered near the bay Dva occupied as she kept the attention of the troopers giving the _Ghost_ room to land in the hangar. The Jedi ran out and began to attack the stormtroopers as Nix and Rex fired along with Dva.

"Ezra, you know where the reactor is, lead on." Kanian said blocking laser bolts. "Okay, follow me." Ezra said running forward.

"Hana, Rex, Nix, fall in!" Kanian shouted. The three ran forward as the group charged through the stormtroopers, slicing and gunning them down left and right.

"Keep it together everyone, we're almost there." Ezra said. The group made it to the reactor until the comms came to life.

" _ **I hope you guys made it to the reactor, it's fucking hell out here. These TIE fighters are pissing me off, Fred, on your LEFT! *explosion* Damn it! We can't hold out for long.**_ " Gabriel said.

" _Hold out for as lopng as you can Gabe, we'll win this!_ " Jack replied. " _ **Focus on your own battle Morrison, don't worry about me.**_ " Reyes snapped. The group entered a hallway before an Inquisitor stood in front of them.

"This is as far as you Jedi will go." He growled as he activated his twin bladed crimson lightsaber. Kanan ran forward with Ezra as the two attacked from the side. Rex and Nix fired at the Inquistor as focused his attack on the two Jedi.

"We've got him, you guys keep moving!" Kanan shouted. "I'll stay and help them, Nix, you go with Dva, Kanian, and Ahsoka. Protect them." Rex ordered.

"Roger, let's move!" Nix shouted as the three left. "I thought He would show his face, we've been made known on his ship by now." Kanian said.

"I agree, Vader would have confronted us now." Ahsoka said. As they made it to the reactor room, a sudden cold presence was felt.

"You feel that?" Kanian asked. Ahsoka nodded as the four entered. "There's the reactor." Hana said walking towards the machine before being pushed off the side.

"HANA!" Kanian yelled before she flew back up and sighed in relief. "Can't use that trick on me, Darth idiot!" Hana yelled at the cloaked figure.

" **Defiance will get you nowhere earthling. It is time I dealt with you Jedi personally.** " Vader said activating his crimson blade. Kanian and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers and readied themselves.

"Dva, Nix, protect the entrance. Make sure no stormtroopers enter." Kanian ordered them.

" **After I finish you two, I shall kill your precious Hana. She shall know suffering beyond her darkest dreams. And you, Captain Nix, I held such high praise for you. Leading the 212th into battle against these traitorious rebels. Now look at you, a traitor to yourself and your fellow stormtroopers. It's a shame to rid the military of someone as such as yourself.** " Vader said.

"The Republic was my true home, your Empire is but a shell of a once great Republic." Nix retorted.

" **Whatever you say, but for now my concern is for you Jedi. Prepare yourselves.** " Vader said walking forward.

"Would you like to make the first move?" Kanian asked. "It would be my genuine pleasure." Ahsoka replied as she rush forward, slashing her white lightsabers onto Vader's crimson blade.

" **Ah, the former padawan of Anakin Skywalker. We need not be enemies. We can show you mercy.** " Vader said blocking her attack.

"That's nice and all, but I'd rather not. Surrender is not my style." She retorted slashing downward. Kanian dashed forward and kicked Vader in his side.

" **Kanian Stark, former padawan of Jedi Knight Lenix. You have been a thorn in my side for long enough. I will enjoy killing you.** " Vader growled.

"I'm touched, to know that a Sith Lord would enjoy killing me. But that won't matter, I've foreseen an event, you are not destined to die here." Kanian said.

" **I may not die, but you shall.** " Vader said thrusting his blade forward. Kanian dodged his thrust and parried with his blue sword, giving Ahsoka the opportunity to slash downwards on his helmet, cutting his helmet's left eye. Vader stumbled backwards before glaring upwards at the two. His left eye glowing orange with hatred and his scar running down.

"Anakin." Ahsoka said catching him off guard. "Ahsoka." Anakin said as he stood in front of the two. Dva and Nix fired at incoming stormtroopers as Nix turned to see the two Jedi in front of the Sith Lord.

"What the hell are they doing?" He asked as he dodged a laser bolt and shot a stormtrooper.

"Kanian, finish him off!" Dva yelled, shaking him from his trance. "Anakin, it's not too late." Kanian said.

" **Kanian, Ahsoka, forgive me.** " Anakin said before charging forward. Kanian step sided his attack used this opening to slice off both of Vader's arms and kicking the Sith Lord over the railing.

"No, forgive me Anakin." Kanian said. The two looked to see Vader on a lift taking him to another catwalk, more stormtroopers appeared and helped him escape.

"Dva, activate the self destruct. We are leaving!" Kanian ordered as him and Ahsoka ran in front of Nix and blocked any incoming fire. Dva turned and launched the self destructing MEKA into the reactor as the four eliminated the remaining stormtroopers and ran down the hallway to see Kanan, Ezra, and Rex fighting the Inquisitor.

"Kanan, Rex, Ezra, we are leaving now!" Kanian said vaulting over them and slicing the Inquisitor's head off clean. Ezra and Kanan's eyes widened at the Inquistor before taking off after the rest. The ship rocked as the self destruct ruptured the fusion reactor, causing a meltdown. As the group reached the hangar, they noticed Vader and few stormtroopers and Imperial officers enter a ship. Vader glared in their direction before entering the ship. His ship hovered before taking off.

"We need to scat right now!" Kanan said. The group entered the _Ghost_ and left the exploding Star Destroyer as it erupted into flames and and explosions peppered the ship.

" _ **From the explosions, I can tell the mission was a success?**_ " Reaper asked in the comms.

"Yes Gabriel, you need any help?" Kanian asked. " _ **Heh *cough* *hack* I'm fine.**_ " He replied.

" _No, he was shot down by a TIE, we managed to finish off the rest of the stormtroopers and the remaining TIE fighters. The Twilight crashed near our defenses. We lost the troopers, but Gabe sustained heavy injuries._ " Jack reported.

" _ **Take care of *hack* yourself John. I've made my choice.**_ " Gabriel fired back. " _Shut up Reyes, you're not dying on me!_ " Jack shot back.

" _ **We've cheated death already, *hack* *cough* now is my time. I'll deal with the consequences of my actions, but I'm hoping that this action would help me towards, paradise.**_ " Gabriel said as he took his final breath before the life in him disappeared.

" _Gabriel? GABRIEL!_ " Jack shouted. The _Ghost_ landed in the hangar as Kanian and Hana took off to where the crashed ship of the _Twilight_ laid as the forms of Jack and Reyes began to form. Kanian walked over and kneeled behind Jack and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry John, he was a true honorable man." Kanian said. "Even if he was a pain in the ass." Jack said as his tears fell onto the lifeless form of Gabriel.

"If you need anyone, I'm here for you." Kanian said. The rest of the Overwatch agents removed their helmets and walked over to Jack as they held their heads down.

"He vas a truly honourable man. Sleep well, Gabriel Reyes." Reinhardt said. "Even if the ole chap was a sour puss, he was like a father figure to me." Lena said. "Aye." Torbjorn said. Angela and Ana walked over and knelt down. Angela wiped her tears away as she kissed Gabriel's forehead and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You will be missed greatly." Ana said as Fareeha walked over and fell to her knees. She flopped on his chest as she cried into his clothes, wet spots appearing on the Reaper.

"Goodbye, Uncle Gabby." She said finally. Some troopers stood in a line as a commanding officer ordered them to aim their weapons in the air and commenced a 21 gun salute in honour of the fallen, former Overwatch agent.

 **A/N: I had to have a major character death to hopefully bring this story to a close. I will be doing one more chapter, but it will be an Epilogue/Chapter 20. I hope you enjoyed this story and the reader that requested it, I hope you enjoyed it very greatly. Tata for now, and May the Force be with you.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

An aged Kanian sat on his chair as he watched two children run and play around the living room. Hana walked out of the kitchen and giggled lightly at the two before taking her seat next to Kanian.

"It's been 20 years." Hana said watching the boy toss a ball at his sister. "Indeed it has." Kanian replied before using the Force to pick up the children and deposited them on both of their laps.

"Relax children, or I might call Grandma Ana here." Kanian said, making the children settle.

"Yes children, or I might not let Auntie Lena babysit." Hana chimed in as a smile plastered her face.

"No fair Mom, Auntie Lena is the only one that can keep up with us. Not our fault you and Dad are getting slower." The girl snapped.

"Angela Song Jr., you apologize this instant!" Kanian scolded the small girl. "It's okay Kanian, besides we were like this before." Hana said stroking the girls hair.

"Hey Dad, tell us a story about when you were in Overwatch. Please?" Henry begged. "Better yet, why don't I show you. C'mon kids, get dressed." Kanian said placing Henry on the floor. Angela Jr. jumped from her mother's lap and scurried upstairs with Henry following close behind.

"Those kids are going to be the death of me." Kanian said laughing lightly. "I know, we were just like them. Impressionable teens we were. When you came to this world." Hana said walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

"And I am glad to have been sent here. This truly is a godsend." Kanian replied as the children came back down with jackets and boots on.

"Who's ready to see an actual Overwatch base?" Kanian asked. The children jumped up and down in excitement as Hana placed a coat on and opened the door to reveal Sombra.

" _Hola_ Hana, Kanian." She said with a smile. Her gaze turned to the children as their eyes widen in excitement.

"Aunt Sombra!" Henry said before running up to her and hugging her. " _Hola ninos!_ " Sombra said ruffling the boys' hair and grinning at the girl.

"What's up Sombra?" Kanian asked as she lifted Henry. "Nothing really, just came to see if the kids needed babysitting. Lena is out with the flu and Emily is taking care of her for the time being. So, she asked me to come fill in." She replied.

"Thanks, but we're on our way to the base so the children can meet the agents." Kanian said. "You can tag along if you'd like." Hana offered.

"Sure, why not. I'll be able to visit Amelie and Angela. Haven't been able to talk to them much." Sombra said.

"Well, the more the merrier." Kanian said as the group exited the house and walked down the street in Zurich.

"Feels just like yesterday since I walked down these streets with you." Kanian said grabbing Hana's hand.

"Oh you were clueless. Had to have Angela and Reinhardt to teach you German so you could mingle with the people here." Hana said giggling.

"Well, I did have a partner to keep me company." Kanian replied. They arrived at the base as the gates opened to allow them to enter. As they walked in, Kanian and Hana glanced to the side and saw graves.

"Sombra, take the kids in will ya?" Kanian asked. Sombra nodded as she hurded the two into the base. Kanian and Hana walked over as 4 graves stood with 4 people they were close with.

' **Rest in peace, Reinhardt Wilhelm, John 'Jack' Morrison, Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes, Torbjorn Lindholm.** '

"It's been a long time old friends." Kanian said as he kneeled in front of Jack's grave and placed a hand on the dirt mound. The door opened as the two looked to see Angela and Gene walk out.

"Good evening General." Gene said. "It's 'Kanian' now Gene. We're not at war anymore." Kanian said shaking his hand.

"Right, sorry Kanian. Guess it's been too long." Gene said. "Yeah, it has. How's Nix been doing?" Kanian asked. "Nix has been doing well Kanian. But may I ask, why have you returned? You and Hana retired." Angela asked.

"The kids were being restless so we thought a trip to the base would ease them." Hana replied.

"Oh really, were are the little ones now?" Angela asked. "We told Sombra to bring them in, while we came to visit." Kanian said.

"Ah, well I'm sure they would have loved to see you again." Angela said. The door opened as Mei, Henry, Angela Jr, and McCree came out and smiled at the group.

"Aunt Angela!" The two said as they ran forward and leaped into her arms. "Oh hahaha! Hello beautiful children, I hope you've been keeping your father and mother out of trouble now?" Angela said nuzzling the two. Henry looked at Gene walked over to him.

"Hi, I haven't had the pleasure to meet you. I'm Henry Stark." Henry said holding his hand to the Commander.

"Hi there little one, I'm Gene Frank. Your father's high esteemed Commander." Gene said shaking the boy's hand. Henry's eyes widen in admiration of Gene as he squealed with delight.

"Well, now it's Strike Commander of Overwatch." Angela said placing the girl down and patting the young Commander's shoulder.

"Howdy there partner." McCree said nodding at Kanian and Hana. Mei walked over and grabbed Angela Jr in hug as she lifted the young girl and giggled.

"How is my little darling?" She asked. "I'm doing fine Grandma Mei." Angela Jr said laughing. The group chuckled lightly as they entered the base. Agents and Operatives nodded at their passing as they walked about the base before entering the mess hall. Ana, Fareeha, Winston, and Genji sat next to each other. Winston was the first to greet the the four.

"Uncle Winston!" The children said as the gorilla opened his arms for them. "Haha, hello my little scientists. How have you been?" Winston asked.

"We've been fine Uncle Winston." Henry said before a hand grasped his shoulder. "Are you going to say hello to your 'special' Grandma?" Ana asked. Angela Jr was the first to turn to the elder agent and hug her tightly.

"Here, just between us." Ana said glancing over to see Hana and Kanian talking with the three. She pulled out two sacks of sweets and handed them to the children.

"Keep quiet." Ana said shushing the two with her finger as they giggled. Hana glanced at them to see their children giggling as Ana waved at her. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Kanian as he conversed with the group.

"Hey kid." A voice said making Kanian turn. He noticed Nix leaning on the door frame as he grinned and nodded to the group.

"Hey Nix." Kanian said walking over to the aged clone as he bumped fists with clone grinned before looking to see the two children staring at him in awe. He knelt and ruffled their heads.

"Who'se are these? Angela's and Genji's?" Nix joked making Angela blush lightly. "Kuchi no kurōn o shime nasai!" Genji shouted at the clone. Hanzo walked in to see Genji chasing Nix as he spat japanese curses.

"GENJI!" Hanzo shouted making the cyborg look at Hanzo. "You can do better than that." The archer said smirking.

"Dishonor on you!" Nix shouted at him as he ran from the enraged cyborg. The group laughed as Hanzo watched his brother chase the clone with satisfaction.

"Well, you kids ready?" Hana asked yawning. "Not yet mom." They said as they watched the agents go back and forth.

"Well, you kids do have school tomorrow. So come on, let's go." Kanian said as he hurded them along.

"Oh come on Dad, you're no fun." Henry whined. "And your grades are no fun." Hana pointed out. The kids groaned as they said their goodbyes to the agents. As they walked towards the door, Sombra appeared and waved goodbye to them.

"Bye Aunt Sombra." The kids said as they left the base and walked down the street towards their home. Kanian wrapped an arm around Hana as they walked down their street, watching the children run about and giggle.

"This is peaceful, no enemies, no Empire, nothing to worry about. Just peace." Hana said leaning her head on Kanian's shoulder. Kanian opened their door as the children ran upstairs and prepared for bed. Kanian placed his and Hana's coat on the rack as he closed the door. They removed their shoes before Kanian picked Hana up, making her yelp.

"Come, let us sleep my princess." Kanian said making Hana giggle. "You're such a dork." She said hanging onto his neck. Kanian placed her on the bed, as he crawled onto his side, he noticed his lightsabers on the table.

' **These weapons are your life.** ' Master Lenix's voice sounded in his mind. ' _ **I know that Master, but I think I don't need them for the rest of my life. I'm no longer shackled by the ideals of the Order. I respect them, but I am happy with what I have with. I only wish you were here to see them.**_ ' Kanian thought as he slipped under the covers and wrapped his arm around Hana. He closed his eyes before the pull of sleep over took him. In the dark, a faint outline of a man shimmered into existence.

" **You've made more proud than I ever have been Padawan. By the right of the Force, I name you Master Kanian Stark. I wish you and your family well.** " The man said with a smile before another shimmering ghost formed next to him.

" **He has done us proud Master Lenix. I am grateful for him saving me, I only wish to have listened to him.** " The man said with a frown.

" **It's quiet alright Anakin, you've brought balance back to the Force, we can only hope it stays that way. But Kanian deserves this, he's been through enough.** " Lenix said. Anakin nodded as he smiled at Hana and Kanian. Before they shimmered away, Kanian opened one eye and smiled lightly at the two. Anakin walked over and placed a hand over Kanian's head and nodded.

"Good night, Anakin." Kanian said sleepily. " **Good night, my friend.** " Anakin said before disappearing.

 **A/N: This was a hoot to write, I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have. I am grateful have had the opportunity to write this. Tata for now fellow readers and May the Force be with you, always.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


End file.
